False Identity
by Vampireninja101
Summary: As young children, Kid and Kat's mother is killed in an accident. Kid blames his sister fully causing her to run away, never to return to Gallows Manor and bit by bit Kat slowly denies her identity as a Shinigami. Years later, she attends DWMA not knowing her brother is a student there. What will happen to the siblings? Is Kid still angry with his sister after the fateful accident?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :3 this new fanfic is a DTK dedication. XD Plus we meet Kat, Kid's sister. Anywhoosle I'd like to thank Kaoru97 and death's little sis1 for allowing me to use basic descriptions of Kat. Thanks you guys! Dedicating this chapter to you! :D Hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! And now without further ado I present to you the first chapter of **_**False Identity**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Her Past and His Hate**_

**Normal POV**

"Onii-chan~!" A seven year old girl, in a light pink kimono with a yellow belt, scurries up to her ten year old brother. The young girl had jet black hair with three white stripes on the right side of her head; her brother wore a light blue kimono with a yellow belt and had jet black hair as well only his three white stripes were on the left side of his head. The girl carried a small red ball, "Onii-chan~!" She calls again. Her brother stands up from looking at the small pond in their backyard.

"Yes? What is it, Kat?" Kat's face shines,

"Let's play ball~!" Her brother smiled,

"Alright." He walked to a tiny clearing under a tree while his sister skipped, stumbling on her sandals every few steps. Kat giggled as she faced her brother,

"Ready, Kid-kun~?" Kid nodded with a smile,

"Ready, Kat." Kid's sister laughed and threw the small red ball at him. He caught it and gently tossed it back. A tall black figure watched the two children from the porch, a woman, who reached his shoulder in height, stood next to him. Her light brown hair twisted into a braid in the back and her bangs covered her eyes, she smiled.

"Those two really get along don't they?" The tall figure stated, the woman smiled at him,

"Yes, they sure do, Death." Death looked down at her; though his mask covered it you could tell he had the widest smile on his face.

The woman beamed at him, her golden eyes shining like the sun. _Cynthia. _ Death thought to himself. _You're my whole world . . . I'm so lucky to have met you . . . and Kid and Kat are so fortunate to have you as their mother . . . if I lost you . . . I don't know what I'd do._ Cynthia stared at him with a small smile, "What's wrong, Death?" She asked with a slight giggle behind her voice, "You've been staring at me for the past eight seconds." The Shinigami flinched slightly,

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Cynthia. I was just lost in thought I suppose." Cynthia smiled and snuggled next to him,

"Death . . . I'm glad to be your wife." Death smiled unseen again,

"Me, too."

Kat and Kid smiled as they played. The once cloudless, blue sky began to hide under a blanket of rain clouds. Kat passed her brother the ball but Kid threw it back a little too hard and it flew over his sister's head. Kat jumped up and reached for it with one arm, when she landed back onto her sandals, she turned to see it roll to a stop in the street behind their backyard. "I'll get it, Onii-chan~." Kat smiled cutely and she scurried to the street but Kid reached out to her,

"Kat! Be careful!" His sister picked the ball up with a charming smile,

"It's alright, Kid, see~?" **(A/N I imagined this in slow motion)** Kate took a step toward the grass of her backyard, Kid shouted out to her telling her to hurry out of the street. A truck emerged over the hill, Kat turned to see it, her golden eyes widen. A voice cried out and echoed:

"Kat!" Then silence. Rain began to fall heavily, Kat, still holding the ball, stood in the street. Her black hair that fell to her waist was matted down by the rain and her golden eyes stared at what was before her. The truck had stopped and its headlights flashed in the midst of the storm. The driver got out and ran over, shouting. Kat dropped the ball that splashed into a puddle and rolled to the side. Death and Kid ran over.

"Cynthia!" the grown Shinigami shouted.

"Mom!" cried Kid.

The light brunet lay on the drenched black street, unconscious and completely covered in blood. "Oh, my God!" The truck driver cried, "Miss! Miss! Are you alright? Miss!" Death looked at him,

"Help me bring her inside the house!" He ordered and the driver nodded,

"Right." The Shinigami then looked at Kid,

"Kid, take Kat inside." Kid only nodded, still dazed; then he looked at his little sister. She stared at the same place as before, her pale face icy calm as were her golden eyes. He extended his hand and Kat looked at it and unblinkingly took it. Death and the truck driver hurried into the huge house while Kid and Kat walked slowly through the torrential downpour, silent and dazed.

. . .

Cynthia lay in her bed; the room she was in was dark, the only light provided was through a window to the right of her bed. The doctor walked in and the door closed in front of Death's children. Kat shifted her eyes at Kid, whose bangs sheltered his face, then back and the wall in front of them. The truck driver was explaining what had happened, Kat had guessed this from his faint voice mumbling from the other side of the bedroom wall. Then it was quiet. The door opened and the truck driver left. He looked into Kid and Kat's eyes with sadness, condolences, and regret. The doctor came out after and looked at the two black and white-haired children. "Your mother wishes to see you two." He gestured them into the room, with longing golden eyes, the siblings cautiously peered into it before looking at the doctor then they walked into the room.

The two walked over to their mother's bedside. Seeing her mother injured and frail, Kat ran over to the left side of the bed, tears pouring down her round eyes, she held onto Cynthia's hand for dear life. "Mommy? Mommy! Are you ok?!" Cynthia was silent for a moment then slowly opened her golden eyes and smiled at her daughter, "Yes, dear. I'm just a little tired. Was your ball damaged?" Kat smiled and brought her mother's hand to her cheek,

"No, Mommy, it's fine." Cynthia nodded very weakly,

"Good, I'm glad." She murmured then Kat's smile dropped.

"Mommy? Why are you so tired?"

"Hm? Oh, the doctor just gave me something to help my injuries and it's making me a little sleepy . . . that's all my dear . . . you don't have to worry." She gently and weakly stroked Kat's tear-stained cheek with her long, slender, pale fingers. Kat giggled feebly as she held her mother's hand gently between hers,

"Maybe tomorrow me and you can play ball ok?" Cynthia smiled weakly,

"Of course, I'd like that, dear."

"But you have to promise first."

"I promise." She replied her voice just above a whisper, "But you have to do something for me, Kat." The seven year old blinked her round golden eyes,

"What's that, Mommy?"

"You . . . have to promise you'll be strong for me."

"Wh-what do you mean, Mommy? I'm strong." Cynthia stared into her golden eyes with her own,

"Just promise me, dearie." Kat nodded after a moment,

"Yes, Mommy, I will." Kat's mother smiled faintly and with as much strength her body withheld, she closed her eyes and summoned two sakura flowers that attached to the front two locks of Kat's hair. The weak woman smiled,

"There you are . . . as pretty as a sakura flower . . . they look so nice . . . with that kimono." Kat's eyes drifted to her hair accessories then to her mother,

"Thank you, Mommy, they're beautiful." She smiled an innocent smile, "But not as beautiful as you." Cynthia smiled,

"Thank you, dear. How sweet of you." She stared lovingly at her daughter then looked at her son, "Kid . . . I'd like to speak with you now." Kid dipped his head and swallowed the lump in his throat,

"Yes, Mom."

Death looked at his daughter, "Kat, would you mind waiting outside in the hall for a moment please, dear?" Kat looked at him,

"Yes, Daddy." She looked at her mother, "Remember your promise, Mommy. Feel better! I love you." Cynthia smiled,

"I will, Kat. I love you, too. More than you could ever imagine." Mother and daughter's hands released and Kat was guided outside by her father. She looked back at her mother, worriedly. When Death had made it outside of the room with Kat, his daughter grabbed his large white hand before he could withdraw back.

"Daddy, will Mommy be ok?" Death was silent for a moment then held her hand back,

"Of course she will, Kat, in fact she'll be as good as new by tomorrow." Kat smiled innocently at him,

"That's good, that means Mommy and I can play together~!" Death was silent for another moment then released her hand,

"Yes, Kat. That's right." He forced his voice to make it keep its usual jolly tone and without another word he left his daughter and walked into his room and shut the door gently. He made his way over to his wife and son who stood on the left side of Cynthia's bed. Cynthia held Kid's hand.

"Kid . . . you have to promise me to take care of Kat, alright?" Kid swallowed and nodded,

"Yes, Mom." He said hoarsely.

"The reason why she has to be strong . . . is because of the power that she has." She took in a breath, "Both you and her souls are strong . . . just like your father's." She smiled at Death when she said this. Her husband dipped his head in acknowledgment. Cynthia returned her gaze to her son, "You have to use your power wisely and be careful . . . there are people out there who will want that power for their own selfish purposes . . ." She trailed away to catch her breath and she closed her eyes. Kid held her hand tighter,

"Mom, save your strength!" She opened her eyes again, the golden light slowly fading,

"No . . . it's alright, my dear Kid." She took in her last breath and she said, "Please . . . take care of Kat . . . please . . . promise me." Kid began to cry; he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as huge tears poured down his face,

"I will, Mom, I vow as my place as a Shinigami I'll protect her with my life. I love you so much." Cynthia smiled and without another word, she closed her eyes, her hand went limp in Kid's . . . and her life evaporated into nothingness.

Death bowed his head in sorrow and Kid threw himself to his knees and clutched his mother's lifeless hand between his and held it to his heart as he wept. Kat, who stood outside the room, patiently waited for her father and brother to emerge. She hugged her knees on the floor and stared at the wall, completely unaware of what happened in her parent's dark room. She fiddled with the flowers in her fingers; her mother still had some powers left in her to create them. Kat was always in awe when her mother used her magic. She wanted to be just like her.

A few minutes passed and Death and Kid finally walked out of the room. Kat stood quickly and just caught her mother's still, motionless form in the bed before her father closed the door. Cynthia's hands were clasped over her chest and her eyes were closed. Kat looked up at her father with round, innocent, golden eyes, "Daddy, when will Mommy wake up?" Death swallowed and took her up in his arms,

"She won't, sweetheart."

"Whataya mean?!" Kat cried, her eyes wide,

"She's . . . no longer a part of this world, Kat."

"What?!"

"She's dead, Kat!" Kid exclaimed, crying and his golden eyes were blazing with anger, "Mom is dead! Mom is dead! What can't you understand, you idiot!" Death looked at his son,

"Kid, I know it's hard . . . it's hard for all of us but Kat's still young, you have to remember that." Kid looked away, crying more. Kat stared at her father,

"B-but she promised we'd play tomorrow!" Death sniffled behind his mask and began to walk down the hall while Kat sobbed and reached an arm to her mother's door, "She promised! No! Stop! Don't take me away! I need to wake Mommy up! Mommy!"

. . .

It was now eleven o'clock at night. The family of three was still grieving their loss but they were over the shock, just slightly though. The three stood in Kid and Kat's room, the siblings shared their room, each with an enormous bed, with a silk curtain draped over the head, of their own on different sides of the room. Death sat on Kat's bed, his daughter nestled against his black body. It was silent, Kid stood a few feet away from his father and sister, his head bowed. After moments of silence, Death looked at each of his children before standing up, "How about I make us some hot chocolate, alright?" He managed to bring the joy back to his voice, but his children didn't reply and he headed out the door, "I'll be right back, you two." He shut the door leaving Kid and Kat in a dark, moonlight room of silence. Then Kat broke the stillness, she looked at her brother with round eyes,

"Onii-san? . . . Is Mommy coming back?" Her brother looked away and clutched a fist,

"No." Kat looked at her feet and barely heard what her brother said next, "It's all your fault."

"What did you say, Kid-kun?" She asked, at this Kid roared at her, his golden eyes ablaze with fury and hot tears streaming from them,

"I said it's your fault that Mom died! She jumped in front of you to push you out of the way of that truck! She got hit! It should have been _you_, Kat! It should have been you! You should have gotten hit not Mom! You hear me?! You should have died Kat! _You!_ I hate you, Kat! I hate you! I hope you rot and die out of the streets! I hope you leave and never come back!" Kat's eye widened in pure horror and what she was hearing,

"Kid . . . you don't mean that!" She cried Kid stood in front of her, irate,

"You don't think so?! Then maybe you'll rethink that: get out of Gallows Mansion and **do. Not. Come. Back!**"

Kat began to sob, she covered her mouth with a hand and ran out of the room, and Kid cried in the room and didn't call her back.

Kat slipped her sandals on and ran out of Gallows Mansion, tears escaping her eyes and into the air behind her. She stumbled a few times, but got up and kept running. _Onii-san really hates me._ She thought. _I didn't mean to kill Mommy! I didn't! I'm sorry, Kid! I won't come back to Gallows Mansion, just like you want. If it'll make you happy again I'll do it. I just want you to be happy again. So I'll leave. Goodbye, Daddy. Goodbye, Onii-san. I love you though you may not love me anymore. _

**~Eight years later~**

Kat opened to her eyes and looked around. _Another flashback._ She thought. _I wish they would stop coming! I'll never forget what happened eight years ago! I'm fifteen now and it'll never leave me at peace . . . never._ She looked down to see herself standing in front of her mother's grave. Kat now wore a long-sleeved black shirt with white cuffs around her wrists and a white collar as well as long black jeans. When she lived on the streets, people recognized her as Death's daughter and when she insisted she didn't want to go home as she still needed time to heal after losing her mother, they gave her many clothes that fit her nicely. She kept the pink sakura flowers in her hair ever since her mother gave them to her that fateful day. Kat's lip quivered. _I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to kill you. I didn't mean to!_ A tear trickled down her cheek and she grasped the flowers with the fingers. _To make Onii-chan happy again I decided to leave Death Gallows and never come back . . . I've held that promise for these past eight years._ She pulled the flowers out of her hair and laid them in front of her mother's grave. She stared at the stone that read: "Rest in Eternal Peace, Cynthia. She was a loyal, beautiful, faithful wife and mother to the end. Giving her life for the ones she loved." Kat swallowed, she knew that statement referred to her.

She then heard a noise from behind and turned herself invisible with her Shinigami powers. She had learned and mastered them over time. Silently, she crept a few feet away from the tomb and was shocked at who the newcomer was: none other than Death the Kid himself. He wore a white dress shirt with a black one over it, on his collar was a skull. He wore black pants and black shoes. Kat watched as her brother stared at their mother's grave. He was too overwhelmed in grief to notice her soul's wavelength. Then she watched in dismay when his eyes widened at what they saw: two sakura flowers. "So . . ." Kid said, "she came back." Kat couldn't bear to hear anymore and without another word, she summoned her black angel wings and silently flew off. What happened that one fateful day in her past caused his hate for her. Kat was completely different after she left her home: she never spoke to anyone, not even aloud to herself, and she was always by herself, even as an outcast of her home she never interacted with Death City's denizens . . . after that incident . . . _maybe it was best . . . _she thought.

**There's chapter one! Anyways I hope you guys like it! Poor Kat! She feels leaving would make her Onii-chan happy! What do you think? Do you think Kid still hates her? Let me know in your reviews! :D See ya next time**! **P.S Please check out my other fanfics :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**Hello time for a new chapter! :D I hope you guys enjoy it! May I just say there actually won't be too much SoMa in this story. –hides-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Progress**_

**Kid's POV**

I walked up the academy's stairs, my hands in my pockets and my eyes closed. On either side of me were the twins who were bickering over something. I opened one eye. _Why won't ask me the answer for this simple topic? _They then leaned forward and did so, I smiled. _There we go. _**(1) **We walked into the classroom and the moment I did, "Kid!" I turned to see Maka and Soul approaching me,

"Oh, hello, Maka, Soul, how are you today?" I greet politely,

"Lord Death wanted to see you." The meister told me and I nodded,

"Alright, thank you for informing me." Liz leaned forward,

"Want us to come, Kid?" I shook my head,

"No thank you, you and Patty may head off to class now." I said starting to walk down the hall, my eyes closed and my hands in my pockets still.

I opened the door and stepped into my father's room, he stared at his mirror. I stopped on the platform, "You called for me, Father?" I expected him to greet me with his normal jolly song but I received the opposite.

"Hello, Kid."

"Is something wrong, Father?" He dipped his head,

"Yes . . . You know what today is don't you?" I was silent for a moment and examined the white floor,

"Yes . . . how could I forget . . . the day when Mom died . . ." Lord Death nodded,

"Yes and the day before your sister ran away." I narrowed my eyes. Kat . . . the very reason Mom died . . . My father was silent before he faced me,

"I know what you're thinking, Kid, and it's not her fault. It was an accident." I stomped my foot, outraged,

"Accident my foot! If she had moved out of the way in the first place, Mom wouldn't have jumped in front of her and been hit!" I stormed out and slammed the door shut behind me. I examined the floor then sighed, slumping against the door. I thought my anger would have eased over the years, but it hasn't.

"Ne, Kid-kun~." I jumped and turned to see Patty and Liz peering around the corner.

"Patty, Liz what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to class."

"We were worried about you." Patty said and I sighed then smiled,

"Well, there's no need to be. I'm fine." Liz raised an eyebrow,

"Ya sure?"

"Yes! Now come on, we'll be late to class." I stormed off leaving two dumbstruck girls staring after me.

I sat down, ready for class. Stein wheeled in on his chair and as expected, fell. Class went as it always did: disruptions from Black*Star which lead him to being kept in the hallway, Tsubaki sighing and sweatdropping at her meister, Patty making a giraffe out of paper, Liz painting her nails, Soul snoozing while Maka took notes and listened to the lesson intently. Then there was me. I was half paying attention while the other half of my mind wandered into the fragments of memories from that day. Yes that one day that went from beautiful and sunny to gloomy and rainy. I sighed. I remember snapping at my sister, accusing her of Mother's death. It _was_ an accident but I just had to blame someone with all of the rage bubbling inside of me. And I did that again when Father spoke to me. My heart sank. _Kat . . . I'm sorry for treating you that way . . . please come back . . . _I closed my eyes then heard whistling and opened my eyes just in time to see a scalpel plant itself next to me, shivers ran up my spine. Light struck Stein's glasses, "Well, well, well, never thought I'd have to get the attention of Lord Death's son during class." I sweatdropped and swallowed, my weapon partners stared at me with worry as did my other friends while the rest of the class stared in surprise. I could tell they were thinking the same thing as Stein. I forced a smile,

"S-sorry, I dozed off for a minute."

"Well, try not to." The professor smiled, "Unless you want to be my next specimen." Everyone in the class shuddered,

"I'll try, professor."

. . .

Class finally ended and I was preparing myself to leave when my friends caught up to me. "What's wrong, Kid?" Maka asked worriedly,

"What do you mean?"

"First time I've seen you zone out during class." Soul said, "Doesn't seem like you." I looked at the floor quickly,

"Oh."

"What's on your mind?" Black*Star asked.

"Nothing." His partner shook her head,

"We all know _something's_ wrong, Kid." Tsubaki said then she looked at me with her deep blue eyes, "Please tell us what's on your mind, we can help you." I closed my eyes and bowed my head, my hair shadowing my face

"No one can help me . . ." Then I walked away, leaving everyone behind.

I walked out of the academy and to the cemetery; I stopped in front of my destination. I stared at my mother's grave and swallowed, "Hello, Mother." I smiled in a melancholy manner then I looked at the sky, "How are things up there? I hope you are doing well." I looked back at the grave, "I know I come here often but I just keep thinking about what I did eight years ago. I guess coming here makes me feel better." I knelt on the grass and rested my hands together on my lap, "Please . . . please help me. I regret saying those things to Kat _so_ much I just want her to come back. Please help me, what can I do to bring her back to Father and I?" A breeze stirred my bangs and I closed my eyes. Listen with your heart, you will understand. **(2) **I opened my eyes and looked, my jaw dropped at the girl I saw. The wind blew her long jet black hair; she turned around and saw me. I shakily got my feet, "Kat." I started making my way to her. "Kat! Kat!" I stopped in front of her and leaned forward on my knees to catch my breath, all the while she silently stared at me with a puzzled look on her face. I looked at her, "Kat, I thought I'd never see you again!" She only blinked and I stared at her, "What's the matter? Why won't you say anything?" Then her image started to blur, like a hologram with poor reception. I reached out to touch her arm only to feel nothing there, she continued to stare at me with that confused look in her golden eyes and I started to panic, "Kat! What's going on!" She vanished leaving me unanswered. I stared in grief and disbelief then fell to my knees. "So . . . she really wasn't there . . . she's still gone."

"Yes, but do you know what to do now my son?" My mother's voice echoed in the cemetery and I stood up.

"Yes . . . I need to find her . . . find Kat and tell her how sorry I am . . . maybe then things will all go back to normal."

**Lord Death's POV**

I stared into my mirror which displayed a girl, younger than Kid, sleeping in fetal position under a tree. She had jet black hair with three white stripes on the left side of her head and golden eyes. "Kat . . . I have been watching you ever since you ran away that night . . . how I wish you would come back." Then I sensed it, the darkness of her soul enveloping her. My daughter, Kat the Kid, was slowly denying herself as a Shinigami.

**(1) A scene from Ao no Kaori, one of the SERS (Soul Eater Repeat Show) openings. By the way if anyone happens to know if and when SERS is coming out, please let me know.**

**(2) Don't ask why I put a Pocahontas quote in here it practically forced its way through my typing fingers. I do not own Pocahontas. **

**Poor Kid, he wants nothing more than to find his sister and apologize for accusing her. Hope to see you next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening of Darkness

**Hello peoples! Time for a new chappie! I'd like to dedicate this one to my good friend Kaoru997 for helping me pick the names for the two new OCs we're gonna meet. Love ya girllie! :D See yas guys later! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**The Awakening of Darkness**_

**Kat's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the pond and took my stripped bangs between my slender fingers in distain, "I no longer wish to bare these marks . . . after what happened and Onii-chan's disapproval I no longer consider myself a Shinigami." I closed my eyes and my fingertips, holding my hair, glowed; then I dropped my hand and opened my eyes to stare with some content: the very three white stripes I was born with were gone. These very lines always made Onii-chan rant because they weren't symmetrical. I then put my hair into pigtails; now came another thing to change, staring into the pond I watched as my eyes turned from gold to blue. I sighed. _There . . . I am no longer Kat the Kid, just Kat, and just Kat is how I shall stay._ I closed my eyes and felt my Shinigami powers being sealed away, forever to remain in a place inside me where they would be lost for eternity.

For the past few years after leaving Gallows Manor, I've hopped from job to job. At one point I performed songs on the side of the streets of Death City. I really only did it to spread the beauty of music through the city but people always thought I only did it for money. People are so stupid. The next job I took on was a dancing job. I really enjoyed it, but then people were getting suspicious about Lord Death's daughter working a job when she was so rich. I sighed then looked at the clock in the city. _Oh shoot! I'm going to be late! _I stood up, brushed off my navy blue skirt, and made my way to the city. The current job I had was at the Death City Public Library, it would suit my new character.

I watched the people out of the corner of my eye as I walked through the crowded streets; a few stared at me as I passed them. I simply stared ahead, not paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the shadows of an alley next to me, it wrapped around my mouth and I muffled out a shriek before being hauled into the darkness. I landed on my backside hard and groaned a little then looked up to see a dark figure sitting on a box taller than me, one of its legs hung over the edge and the other was bent so its elbow rested on its knee. The figure was basically a shadow, black all over, it had thick claws for nails and its hair appeared to be thick quills. _What the hell is this thing?! _The shadowed pulled its lips back and opened its mouth in a smile that literally stretched from ear to ear, razor sharp teeth were revealed, saliva dripping from its fangs. I began to shiver in fear. Then the creature stood and leapt towards me, it disappeared as it entered my heart, my eyes were as wide as they could go as this happened, then darkness overcame my eyes and I allowed it to overcome me.

**Normal POV **

In a realm of churning darkness, a sole cage exits. In that cage was the very figure Kat had seen, the dark creature sitting the same way it had on the box. In front of the cage Kat appeared, the way she looked before changing her appearance. She snapped out of her daze and looked around then her gaze fell onto the shadow which smiled the way it had before. Kat began to shake then the figure disappeared as did Kat, when they reappeared, Kat was locked inside the cage and the figure was freed and smiling. The black haired girl started to frantically shake the bars in utter distress; the figure only smiled more then walked away into the churning darkness of the mysterious realm, leaving behind the hysteric Shinigami girl screaming, crying, and trying to free herself.

In the alley, the shadowed figure walks out of the other side and into the white light from the sun, slung over her shoulder was a knocked out, black haired girl. The figure stared at the alley before walking.

"Hey." A male coolly said as he took a step forward causing the creature to stop and shoot him a sideways stare. "What are you doing to that girl?"

The figure said nothing but bowed its head slightly.

"You know it's quite rude to take a girl from the streets." Said another male voice, the figure then took off running, leapt into the air and disappeared in shadowy streaks.

Outside the City, in a forest, the figure emerged from midair and looked behind itself before walking again. Suddenly, it stops at the edge of a steep hill; at the end is a ledge. With a wide smile the shadow takes Kat and throws her, sending the black-haired girl tumbling down and just stopping at the very end of the ledge. Then the dark figure disappears in shadowy streaks into the air.

Footsteps are heard, nearing the site where the unconscious girl lay, along with their footsteps are the voices from before,

"You sure you saw that thing appear here?"

"Yeah, positive then it threw that girl it was carrying over the hill!"

"Oh Shinigami, there's like a twenty foot drop at the end of that!" The two boys stopped at the top of the hill and look down,

"There she is!" One skidded down and checked Kat's pulse,

"Well, she's alive but still out cold." The boy picked her up in his arms and met up with his companion,

"At least she's alive."

"Yeah, we better get her some help and fast."

. . .

**Kat's POV**

Nightmares flashed through my mind; people turning into scary weapons and blood being shed, weapons everywhere. Scythes, guns, snipers, chainsaws, swords, chain scythes, ninja stars. I began to tremble and ran like a bat out of hell, looking nowhere but ahead to no destination in particular, behind me were the moaning of those being tortured as they transformed. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as I pressed my hands over my ears to block out the terrorizing sounds. Suddenly, I stopped and the world seemed to spin around me, the moaning becoming louder and louder. I screamed and shot upright, trembling, eyes wide, and sweat saturating my entire body. I was breathing heavy and my heart was pounding so hard and quickly that it hurt. The slide door in the room opened and a white haired boy emerged. The boy rushed over to me as I panicked, "Hey, hey are you ok? Talk to me." All I did was scream and cry; then I launched myself against his chest, gripping his white t-shirt for dear life as I sobbed.

"Tomi, what's wrong with her!" Another boy appeared in the doorway, I continued to cry and the boy comforting me, Tomi I believe, looked at the other,

"I don't know, Toshio! She just started freaking out!" The newcomer, Toshio I assume, walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands, making me face him,

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was so soothing and I calmed down a little, my crying turned to whimpers, "Hey, look at me alright?" He said gently and I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to meet his light lime green ones, he smiled. "There we go, now why were you so scared?" I sniffled. _He asked me a question and expects an answer . . . I haven't spoken out loud in so long, so long that people have been given the impression that I'm mute . . . after that incident eight years ago I decided never to speak again, not even to myself. . . I had actually forgotten what my own voice sounded like . . . How pathetic. _"What's the matter?" Toshio asked, "Can't you speak?" I swallowed. _Here goes._

"I . . . saw scary weapons . . . people transforming into them." I said so quietly that he and Tomi had to strain their ears to hear me. Toshio looked at Tomi then he looked back at me,

"Why are you so scared of weapons?" He asked gently,

"I've always been scared of them . . . the fact that they're not . . . human." I whispered and the two boys looked at me in utter shock.

"Really?" Tomi asked and I nodded, my gaze drifted to a clock on the wall and I shot to my feet,

"Oh, no! I'm late for work!" I turned to Tomi and Toshio and bowed,

"Th-thank you very much." Then I ran out of the house and when I was outside I took a good look at it. It was in the forest outside of the city and all by itself; it was a small, white and, one-story high. _What a cute little home. _I continued my way to the city. _Wow . . . the first time in eight years that I've spoken out loud . . . and it was all thanks to those boys._

**Normal POV**

Inside the dark realm, Kat wallowed in the cage, hugging her knees against her chest and burying her face in her lap, outside, the figure watched her with a sickening smile revealing a victory. "Who are you . . ." Kat asked with an extremely shaky voice, the shadow snickered,

"Call me . . . Darkness."

**There ya have it! Chapter 3! I had such a lack of motivation to right this it was not cool. -_- Anywhoosle please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**Hello everyone! I'm back and alive! I just had to deal with "Frankenstorm"/ Hurricane Sandy and if any of you out there were affected I want you to know I'm keeping you all in my thoughts and prayers :) It also turns out because of certain circumstances I won't be going to school for another week, boy will it be a blast making up all of that work -_- Anywhoosle here's the next chapter! :D Later gators! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Confrontations**_

**Kid's POV**

I followed my friends as we headed into the Death City Public Library since Maka wanted to check out a book that the academy's library didn't have. The doors opened and we all walked in to be greeted by the friendly girl at the desk, "Hello!"

"Hi." I greeted her back.

"What can I help you guys with?" Maka walked up to her,

"Actually I was looking for a book." As they consulted about the book I found myself staring into space.

"Kid? Kid!" I shook my head,

"Huh, what?" I saw Liz staring at me with concerned eyes,

"You ok? You zoned out there." I smiled,

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Kitty, mind coming here?" The girl at the desk called up to another girl on the balcony behind the desk. The girl was hidden behind a huge stack of books that she was carrying then she turned enabling me to see her better. She had a cheerful, pace face and her eyes were blue, she had black hair that was put in pigtails and she wore a white shirt and skirt with black tights and shoes,

"Ok, Yomi, I'm coming!" She put her foot on the edge of the first step and slipped, with a cry she threw the many books into the air then I watched as she tumbled down the stairs. I cringed when she slammed onto the floor as did my friends and Yomi. I walked around the shelves of books and up to the stairs where I saw the fallen damsel. She had books scattered everywhere around her and one resting on her head, she moaned then opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked offering her my hand, she looked up,

"Heh? Oh yes, thank you." She took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"Well, look at Kid being all gentlemanly." I heard Soul say with a smirk and I looked at him,

"What? There's nothing wrong with helping a young damsel who has fallen." I looked back at the girl and smiled, at her,

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." She nodded and widened her eyes with a gasp; I tilted my head in confusion, "Hm? What is it?" She looked down,

"I-it's nothing, p-please excuse me!" Without another word she ran away with her head bowed and her bangs shadowing her face, my friends and I stared after her,

"What the heck was that all about?" Soul asked,

"Beats me." Liz replied,

"Oh, where's, Kitty Kat?" We turned to see Yomi,

"She just ran away." Maka answered, then Black*Star smirked,

"Probably because she was overwhelmed by the presence of her god." Maka sighed,

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss." Yomi said as she approached the ash blonde bookworm, "Here, I'll show you where the book is." Maka nodded,

"Alright, thanks."

**Kat's POV**

I stood against a bookshelf away from where I had run into him, my eyes were wide, my hand was over my mouth and my breath was ragged. _H-him, wh-why is he h-here I-I didn't except to see him here! _I moved my hands over my eyes and sank to the floor, cradling my face in my hands. _And h-he actually spoke to me! But it didn't seem like he recognize me, I guess my new self really fools the eye but . . . he should have sensed my soul! I guess his intention wasn't focused on sensing it that why he didn't. _"Kat?" I jumped and looked up when Yomi said my name, I saw my fellow employee standing next to me, her brown hair cascading around her face as bent over to look at me.

"Y-Yomi!"

"What's wrong, Kat?"

"O-oh." I looked at my lap, "It's nothing."

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself. Are you sick?" I shook my head,

"No that's not it, but," I stood up, "would it be alright if I leave early today? Maybe some rest will do me some good." She stared at me with her dark green eyes,

"Alright, see you next week." I nodded,

"Yeah, see you." I ran out of the library and slowed to a walk as I entered the streets of Death City. Up above was the moon with its bleeding smile. I gazed at the night sky as I slowly walked. _I wonder why its smile bleeds._ Cheers and other noises ahead caught my ear; I looked forward to see a crowd of girls, teenagers to young women, standing in front of a stage on the side of the streets, curious, I headed over.

Once at the crowd I realized I could not see amongst the sea of tall people **(A/N I love saying that only because it's true as I am a midget XD ) **so I tried standing on my tip toes and jumping but sighed as it was to no avail. I looked at some of the girls and noticed that they appeared to be hypnotized, they were smiling yes but it seemed like they didn't smile from the heart; they were like puppets controlled by their puppet master. I tilted my head a little and raised an eyebrow. _What's going on here? _A hand on my shoulder made me whirl around, I put a fist over my heart as I stared at the two newcomers. Both had white gloves and long black hair that fell to their waist and they wore magician outfits. One wore black and white striped stockings, black boots with a small heel, a red miniskirt, and a white-cuffed, long-sleeved black coat, which fell to the floor, and opened to a V-neck at the waist; under the coat was a black business vest. The same person had red ruffles on the chest area and a red rose on the left breast, on this person's head was a top had with a red band around it and behind the red band to the left was a few solitaire cards, the rim of the hat shadowed the person's face.

The other being was taller than the other by a few inches. They wore black and white striped pants and black boots, a black business vest, and a coat just like the other person's only in red, there were white ruffles on the chest area and a white rose on the right breast. This person had a red hat with a black band that held a few solitaire cards to the right. I couldn't see this person's face either as the rim also hid it. "Say, you're a new face." The person, who had gotten my attention, with an abnormally wide smile said. I stared at them shyly,

"U-um, hello." The person in the red coat stepped up next to their companion,

"Oh, no need to be shy, darling, you're among safe people." _I-I don't think so._ I turned to leave,

"I-I'm sorry b-but I have to go." The person with the black coat stood in my way,

"Aw why? Surely you can stay for a little fun." They turned me around, holding me by the shoulders and shoving me forward a step,

"S-stop." I stammered and they snickered,

"Kono." The person in the red coat, Kono I assumed, raised their gloved hand and snapped causing a cloud of white smoke to burst around me, I closed my eyes and shielded my face against the fog and wind. When I opened my eyes and lowered my arms, I saw myself standing on the stage the crowd of girls was surrounding. _What is going on?! _

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies." I looked to my left to see Kono and my jaw dropped. _Kono is a guy?! With his long hair I swore he was a girl! _He had his arms spread and in one of his hands was a black magic wand with white tips. "We have a volunteer for tonight's performance!" Cheers sounded and I began to worry immensely. _P-performance?!_ On my right was the other person who held the same wand Kono had,

"Yes and a lucky volunteer I might add." They smiled causing more cheers to sound. I looked around now in fear,

"Wh-what is going on?!" The anonymous person appeared behind me, holding me by the shoulders,

"A magic act my darling."

"Yes my little robin, a magic act as Neko herself said." **(A/N Who caught my little Black Butler reference XD )**

I looked at Kono then at Neko, "U-um I should really be going on, it's late and I'm not feeling too well." Neko leaned closed to my face from the side, her red eyes gleaming and a mischievous smile on her face,

"We shall make you feel better; I promise you my little robin." I began to tremble greatly,

"No! Stop!" I screamed,

**Kid's POV**

I was riding Beelzebub in the night sky, hands in my pockets and the wind stirring my hair. The twins had stayed home since Liz wanted to paint her nails. I sighed. _Oh well, it gives me some alone time. _"No! Stop!" I looked around after regaining my balance as I had not expected to hear such a scream, my golden gaze drifted to the streets below and I saw two magicians on a stage surrounded by girls, looking closer on the stage I saw the magicians harassing a terrorized girl. I immediately dove down on my skateboard, as I did so I saw the pair had a rose and cards on one side of their outfits and I twitched with fury,

"Unhand her right now, you asymmetrical filth!" The two looked at me, clearly not expecting me to come to the rescue. I flew past them, scooping the girl up in my arms before taking off to the sky once again. Once safely in the night air I looked at the girl and realized with a jolt that she was the girl from the library, Kat I think her name was. She was trembling, her eyes closed and her teeth slightly clenched in fear and she had her hands over her head.

"Excuse me, Kat?" Slowly, she opened her eyes, removed her hands and looked up at me; I smiled at her realizing how cute she was. "Are you alright?" She blinked a couple of times before gasping and looking down,

"Uh! Y-yes."

"Good I'm glad to hear that." Suddenly, something struck the bottom of Beelzebub causing me to lose balance and lose my grip on Kat who was sent flying off my skateboard and into the darkness below. I heard her screaming and once I had gained my balance, dove after her. I saw her form before me: eyes tightly shut in utter terror, her skirt and pigtails whipping in the wind as she plummeted to the city streets below.

**Normal POV**

Toshio and Tomi walked on the streets heading for home when something made them stop. "Oi, Tomi, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a girl screaming." They looked up to see what they had thought,

"Oh no!" Tomi cried,

"I got her!" His brother replied as he ran forward toward the falling girl, he stretched out his arms and dove, catching and bringing her close to him; he skidded to a stop on the street and moaned before opening his eyes. "Hey, hey are you ok?" Kat opened her eyes halfway,

"Uh?" She looked up into the albino's lime green eyes and gasped, "Uh! You're the boy who saved me a while ago!" Toshio chuckled,

"Glad you remember me." He said as he helped the young girl to her feet,

"Hey, are you ok?" Tomi asked approaching the two, the raven haired girl looked at him,

"Oh, you're Tomi aren't you?" He smiled,

"That's right, I'm glad you're ok . . ."

"Kat." She said with a smile,

"Kat, right, gotcha."

"Hey! Hey!" The trio looked up to see the young reaper descending on his skateboard. Suddenly, Kat's knees gave out and she collapsed into Toshio's arms,

"What the?" Seeing how the girl had completely passed out, the albino picked her up in his arms. Kid landed in front of them,

"Hey, how is she?" The brothers looked at the now sleeping girl and back with a smile,

"She'll be fine." Tomi assured the young Shinigami, "We'll take her to our place to rest up." Kid nodded,

"Alright, thank you." The twins nodded before seeing Kid off as he rode Beelzebub into the darkness of the night. Toshio looked at Kat,

"What are the odds she would meet up with us again?" His brother chuckled,

"And what are the odds that we'd save her again." Toshio nodded,

"Yeah, well we better get her to our place to rest." His brother nodded in reply,

"Yeah." With that the two continued for home.

. . .

"Kono, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Neko."

"Alright then on the count of three. One."

"Two."

"Three." The pair said in unison and together they sent purple sparks from their gloved hands to a box containing snakes in an old dilapidated lair with black arrows everywhere. Slowly, their magic increased and finally a white flash enveloped the area. Silence filled the room as the two magicians stared at the woman in black standing in the center of the platform.

"Madame Medusa, you've finally come back." Neko said as she and Kono knelt on one knee and placed their right hand over their heart before bowing their heads,

"Yes, we would like to welcome you." Her partner added, the witch smiled,

"Yes, it is so good to be back in Death City and this time my plan _will_ succeed." Neko raised her head to look at the snake lady with apologetic red eyes,

"Madame Medusa, I am so terribly sorry for not succeeding in crash landing Death the Kid, my magic had a slight outage when it hit his skateboard." Medusa walked forward, knelt in front of the girl, cupped her face with a hand and smiled,

"No need to apologize my dear, you did well." Neko smiled then bowed,

"Thank you, Madame Medusa." Medusa smiled,

"Yes my plan will succeed this time. Neko, Kono, you _will_ be the next kishins."

**Dun dun duuuun uh oh, Medusa's back and she's got another wicked plan up her sleeve! What will happen? Find out in the next chappie, until then sayonara! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Weapons and Meisters

**Hello again~ time for a new chappie :D Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Weapons and Meisters**_

**Kat's POV**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes then snapped them wide open at the two figures hovering over me, they had an evil aura surrounding them and smiles stretched from ear to ear on their white faces. Then they glowed and turned into a guillotine, I stared in pure horror. _More weapons! Scary weapons will kill me!_ I gasped and flew upward, staring wide eyed at the room light with the sun's rays, the birds chirped outside. I sighed. _Only a dream. _I noticed that my hair was out of its pigtails and fell to my waist, the jet black strands of hair sticking out in random places. Looking at my outfit I blushed immediately as I saw I was only wearing a large white, long sleeved shirt, my pale legs exposed. _What the hell!_ I looked around then realized something. _This . . . this is the room I woke up in on the day that strange shadow came._ I gasped. _Uh! This is Toshio and Tomi's house!_ I sat in a 'w' position, hands by my chest as I looked around frantically. _Wh-what do I do! I'm in one of their rooms, in their bed wearing only a shirt! _I closed my eyes, feeling tears forming at the corners of my eyes, and held my hands to the sides of my head.

A door closing made me look, lowering my arms as I saw a white haired boy close his door, his back to me and I blushed. _H-he's sh-shirtless! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ He turned around and saw me staring at him, confused. He blushed a little seeing my appearance: hair ratty, hanging in my face and falling to my waist, my legs positioned in a 'w' position, my hands resting on the blanket in front of my legs, and the baggy white shirt hanging loosely on me, and finally my golden, I mean, blue eyes staring into his lime green ones. His blush intensified as I slowly stood and walked up to him, now I was finally able to see that he was a good foot taller then I was. I closed my eyes and leaned in, sensing him do the same, then I opened my eyes and kicked him hard in a rather _sensitive_ place. He cried holding his crotch and fell forward; I glared down at him, "That's what you get you sick pervert!" He continued to cry on the floor.

His brother opened the door, "Toshio what's-" he stopped when he saw tears forming in my eyes and he must have realized my sudden fear so he brought me to his chest leaving me surprised and blushing slightly, "Trust me, Kat, it's not what you think we had to clean your clothes but we didn't have anything in your size." I felt my face get hotter and pushed away glaring at the other twin,

"You freaking stripped me while I was out!"

"No! We had a neighbor of ours do it!"

"Neighbor my ass you live in the middle of a freaking forest! What neighbors do you _possibly_ have?"

"Tomi stop lying, we stripped her but didn't do anything shady, I promise." Toshio said from the floor then he smirked, "Nice chest by the way, quite attractive." My jaw dropped and I kicked him in the head over and over.

"You're freaking perverts! I thought you were different but it turns out you're just like all other guys!" Angry tears poured down my face as I glared at them with utter fury, then I did something I thought I would never do. I screamed then turned and smashed through the window and ran like a bat out of hell. I learned a lesson the hard and painful way. When I was still at my dancing job some guy had wanted me to strip for him and all that jazz, that's what made me quit. All guys are the same: perverts through and through.

I ran and ran, my bare feet starting to kill me as the gravel of the streets dug into them, more tears began to form and suddenly I tripped and flew forward, skidding to a stop on the streets. It was a cloudy, dark day and I knew it would rain soon. But I didn't care; I just lay on the empty street. "Ne, Kid, what's that~?"

"Oh, my Shinigami it's a girl!" I heard two girls run up to me and bend over my unmoving form,

"Is she dead, sis~?"

"I don't know, Patty. Hey, Kid, would you come here already?"

"I'm sorry but that lamp post was leaning a little to the left and I-"

"Yeah, yeah just get over here!" Another pair of shoes approached me and I began to tremble. _K-Kid . . . n-not a-g-gain! _Hands touched my sides and I immediately went into defense mode and trashed about.

"No! No! Go away! Leave me alone!" I heard a noise and opened my eyes to see Kid glowering down at me in his hands pointed directly at me . . . were pistols. I froze. _Th-that noise . . . was that . . . those girls transforming? _Kid narrowed his eyes as he glared at my ratty form then I swallowed and squeezed my shut then stood up and started to run away, then a hand around my wrist stopped me,

"Wait, I'm sorry to have frightened you." I didn't look at him, I couldn't. "Miss, why are dressed like that?" I began to cry, "Wait did they . . ." he turned me around so I could face him, his golden eyes glaring into my blue ones, "Miss, tell me I must know so I can help you." I shook my head,

"N-no, th-they didn't. They said they cleaned my clothes and had nothing else for me . . . w-wait . . . how do you know I'm talking about the twins?" He released me,

"That's because I caught up with them after they caught you and they told me that they would take care of you." I nodded looking down. "Miss, I read their souls . . . they're not like most guys they're kind and also they're-", suddenly he froze and I looked at him through my bangs to see him staring in the distance, I turned to see a billboard. _Why is he staring at it?_ Then as if reading my mind, "Ah! That billboard is leaning to the right!" He ran over leaving me with the two girls, the taller one sighed.

"Uh, not again." The shorter one laughed then the taller one looked at me, "Hey, you should definitely change out of that. You can come to our place; we've got some spare clothes you can use." I froze. _Me g-go back to Gallows Mansion? The place I swore never to return to? Well, I guess I could since Kid doesn't recognize me . . . I wonder why he hasn't though . . . shouldn't he have recognized my soul's presence already? I must be subconsciously suppressing it. _The taller blonde smiled, "I'm Liz by the way and this is my little sister Patty."

"Nice to meet ya~." Her sister smiled and nodded,

"Th-thanks . . ."

"And that kid over there is out meister Kid." I blinked,

"M-meister?" Liz nodded,

"Yeah, a meister wields us in our weapons forms." I nodded,

"Oh." Suddenly Liz grabbed my wrist,

"Well, now that introductions are done with, let's go! Patty, grab Kid would ya?"

"Kay~!" She grabbed Kid by the back of the collar and dragged him behind her as he cried.

. . .

I stared at the mammoth house. _I never thought I would have come back. _Liz closed my jaw as it apparently hung open, "Shut your mouth, you won't attract guys that way." I blushed before being dragged into the building. I felt like a doll being dressed in various outfits, modeling for the twins. "No." Liz said as I walked out with different outfits, "No. No. No. Yes!" She finally said when I walked out in a black miniskirt and red shirt. "Cute." Liz said with a wink then I put my hair in pigtails,

"Th-thanks . . . well thank you for everything but I'm going to be on my way." Without another word I ran to the door only to be blocked by Patty,

"No! Stay~!" I skidded to a halt then ran to the window and leapt to the ground before running. _Never again. Never again am I going to set foot in that house . . . too much pain is brought back. _Then a thought struck me. _Those girls, Patty and Liz . . . they were . . . weapons. _The image of those two figures I had dreamt about flashed into my mind and I froze, holding the sides of my head and closed my eyes in fear. _Scary weapons will kill me! Scary weapons will kill me!_ **(1) **Then I realized how late it had gotten. _How the heck did it get so late? Oh well, I best find a place to spend the night and not those perverts' house. _I shuddered at the memory of waking up in that room wearing only that shirt and underwear. I started for the outskirts of the city. Then I felt a presence behind me. _Oh come on can I get a break already!_ I continued on, but suddenly felt the presence again; I whipped around but saw no one there. "Who's there? Show yourself _now!_"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes." I demanded,

"Alright." The voice said through a smile then my stalker emerged from the shadows and I gasped. It was a creepy clown. **(2)**

"Wh-what are you!" I cried and he tilted his head with his creepy smile,

"A creation of geniuses." They he lunged at me, claw raised to strike me, when a chocking noise stopped him, looking upI saw a boy standing between me and vacant air, on the floor was the clown, bloodied and destroyed, suddenly a bomb appeared on its head. The boy gasped, grabbed me and leapt away as the clown exploded.

We landed on the street a few yards away and the white haired boy turned his back on me, his face shadowed as he stared at the gravel. "Sure we may be perverted but we're guys and we're not always like that. My brother and I are exceedingly sorry for what we did to you." the weapon, a sai, he had been holding glowed white before turning into another white haired boy I gaped in fear. More

"We are weapons, that's true but not all weapons are evil as you think."

"We would never do anything to hurt you, Kat." They both stared at me with their lime green eyes, in them burned honesty and truth. I actually felt tears forming as I watched them confess, and then they knelt on one knee and bowed their heads closing their eyes and placing their right arm over their hearts.

"Please, forgive us." I stared at them. _They really meant what they said and they saved me . . . a third time. After all they've done I have to do something for them. I just have to. _ I smiled and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I think I can do better than that." They looked up at me, surprised and curiosity in their eyes. I stretched my arms in front of me; my fingers positioned a certain way. "Transform into your weapon forms." The brothers looked at each other then did as I instructed, the sais flew into my hands and I closed my eyes. _I can feel them . . . their souls calming down. How can this be?_

"Toshio, could she be . . ."

"I . . . guess so . . . Kat." I opened my eyes and looked at one of the weapons and flinched when Tomi's face appeared,

"Yes?" He smiled,

"I think you're our meister." My eyes widened,

"What?"

"Think about it!" He said with a shining face, "Our souls are matching!" I was silent for a moment then smiled widely,

"You're right!" The weapons glowed and I released them so the twins could transform back into their human forms. The boys hugged tightly,

"We did it, Toshio! We finally found our meister!"

"Hell yeah!" Then the two looked at me and my smile dropped,

"Uh oh, no, no, no! Oof!" I said as the two sandwich hugged me but I then found myself giggling a little, "Ok! Ok! Quite crushing me!" They released me and I moved my bangs out of my face with a small giggle, "So I'm your meister now what?" They smiled,

"We go to the academy!" They said in unison and I tilted my head in confusion,

"What academy?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy also known as the DWMA!" They said in unison again,

"Heeeeeh?" I cried.

**(1) This reminded me of Yuuki from Vampire Knight which I do not own  
(2) The clown Kid faced in Sarcophagus**

**Tadaaaa! Yaaaay! Kat and the twins are a team now and omg now they're gonna join the DWMA! What's gonna happen next! :o Find out in the next chapter ;) See ya next time!**

**P.S if you haven't checked out my other fanfic please do :D**

**Ok Vampy out ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Joining the DWMA

**Hello everyone! Time for a new chappie, wonder how Kat'll react to attending the academy, let's read and see ;o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Joining the DWMA**_

**Kat's POV**

I shook, "J-join the DWMA?" The twins nodded with wide grins,

"That's right." Tomi said,

"That way we can become Lord Death's Death Scythes!" Toshio added. I looked at the ground in fear_. I heard rumors that Father was the founder of that school . . . _I closed my eyes tight. _Oh! How am I going to face him! I can't do it! _The two boys raised an eyebrow,

"Huh? What's wrong, Kat?" Toshio asked and I opened my eyes to stare at the ground. _Should I just tell them about my past? I might as well since they're my partners, they're worried about me and they just want to help. _

"Could we . . . talk at home?" After a moment they nodded and we headed for the house.

The three of us sat in a room, the twins waiting patiently me to explain as I hug my knees close to my chest and have my blue eyes half closed. "Years ago . . . something tragic happened . . . my brother accused me as the cause and banned me from my home so I ran away thinking he would be much happier if I did . . . because I ran away I left my father and he's in the DWMA . . . I just have no idea how I'm gonna face him." They stared at me for a moment,

"What happened? Who are your brother and father?" Tomi asked but I didn't look at him,

"I'd rather not say." He stared sympathetically at me,

"Alright . . . I respect that."

"Thanks guys, it feels good to let someone know about my past." Then Toshio grabbed my arm and he and his brother hugged me tight,

"Anything for our meister." The younger twin said as he ruffled my hair,

"Hey! Hey! Toshio, stop it!" He laughed and released me and I growled as I fixed my pigtails, I sighed,

"That reminds me, since I'm now your meister and a runaway where am I gonna stay?"

"Why not here?"

"After what you guys did? No way!"

"Come on we apologized!" Tomi said and I glared at him with crossed arms,

"Fine, but only if you swear on your lives you won't ever do it again! Geez, I feel like a mother!" The twins stared at me with puppy dog eyes,

"We promise." I facepalmed,

"Ugh."

"By the way, Kat, where'd you get the getup?" I looked at him before at my outfit,

"Huh? Oh, some girls gave them to me."

"You look quite attractive in that." Toshio commented and I growled with a flushed face then pounded him on the head with my fists,

"I said quit it!" I growled then stormed off, "I'm going to work."

"At this time night?" Tomi wondered and I faced him,

"Yeah, I promised Yomi I'd help her put books away."

"Who's Yomi and where do you work?"

"She's someone I work with at the Death City Public Library." Toshio snorted a laugh,

"Bookworm." I growled then stormed out, grumbling to myself. Finally I made it to work,

"Hi, Yomi!" The deep green-eyed brunette turned and beamed at me,

"Kitty Kat!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly,

"Are you feeling better?" I smiled with a nod,

"Yep! Much better, see all I needed was a good rest." I raised my arm and made a fist at her, "And now I'm ready to be put to work." She winked,

"That's the spirit! Let's get you started; there are a bunch of books on the top level that need to be put away." I nodded,

"Ok, gotcha." I ran off.

. . .

Weeks passed and I stared up at the enormous academy in fear; my legs were frozen to the steps while my weapons walked onto the campus. Toshio cried out with arms spread out, "This place is freaking _huge!_" He folded his arms behind his head,

"Well, that _would_ make sense judging by how many students it holds." **(1)** His brother added. The two looked down at me,

"Kat, you ok?" I had my hand clenched over my heart loosely, my legs still shaking,

"I s-still don't know how I'm going to face him."

"You'll be ok, Kat." I flinched with gasp as I saw my partners smiling down at me, their lime green eyes shining with kindness. "'Cause you got us." I watched them then they reached out a hand to me, I smiled with a giggle, my eyes widening, then I grabbed their hands and nodded,

"Yeah." They pulled me up to their sides and we entered the building.

**Kid's POV**

"Attention, everyone." Stein said as he glared at us, light striking one of his lenses, "We have a new student attending here so please give her a warm welcome." Everyone was silent as the girl slowly and shyly walked. I gasped quietly as I recognized the girl. _It's Kat from the library! _She fidgeted awkwardly,

"U-um, h-hello. M-my name is Kat and I'm very pleased to meet you." She bowed as she finished her sentence. She was so cute! Everyone greeted her and she slowly looked up to meet everyone but Black*Star's face. The blue haired boy stomped his foot,

"How dare you not look at your god!" Kat looked at him in fear; the assassin charged at her, the black haired girl gasped then closed her eyes in preparation for the blow. Suddenly, a flashed came in front of Black*Star. He looked to see two white haired boys with light lime green eyes glaring at him as they stood protectively in front of Kat, one of the boys' arms turned into a silver blade. "What the hell?" Black*Star said before he was thrown against the desks by the boys who stood still glaring,

"Don't touch our meister."

"You ok, Kat?" One of them asked the girl,

"Y-yes, thanks you guys." The weapons turned so Kat could see the class, "Th-these are my weapon partners, Toshio and Tomi." As she said the boys' names she gestured to them in turn.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves." Stein said, "As for you, Black*Star." He threw a scalpel that sliced through Black*Star's hair, "Sit down before I dissect you." Shakily, the assassin went back to his seat. His partner sighed and sweatdropped while the professor looked at Kat, "You can sit down . . ." he looked for empty seats, "next to Kid and the Thompsons. Kid, please raise your hand." I did so and the girl looked at me and froze, her partners urged her gently and finally she started walking to me. _Why did she act this way when she saw me? I never did anything to her. _Finally she made it and sat next to me, her bangs hiding her face.

**Normal POV**

The shadowed figured, Darkness, smiled it's abnormally wide smile, its fangs bore. "Fight him, Kat."

"What!" Kat gasped as she leapt to her feet in the cage she was still trapped in,

"Go on." She shook her head vigorously,

"No! You can't make me!"

"Oh, can't I?" Darkness gestured its black hand as if saying 'come here' causing Kat to collapse in her prison, poisoned air surrounding her. The Shinigami girl choked,

"Alright." She gaped, "Alright!" Darkness smiled,

"Attagirl." It smiled as the air disappeared and the helpless girl fought for fresh air to fill her lungs.

**Kat's POV**

I stood and stared at Kid. "Fight me, Kid." His eyes snapped open,

"What?" I narrowed my eyes,

"You heard me."

"Kat, what's wrong with you?" Tomi asked as he stood,

"Silence!" I snapped as I whipped my head around to face him.

"What's this?" Stein said, "You're a new student and you already want to fight one of Crescent Moon's strongest students?" He paused for a moment, "Alright, fine by me. I will spot it." I nodded once then looked at Kid,

"Let's go."

**Normal POV**

In the dark realm, the cage holding Kat is absorbed in a monstrous sized Darkness which smiles in victory. Inside the imprisoned cage shrieked a panicking Kat as she struggled to free herself but ended up sinking to her knees in tears as her efforts were to no avail. Then she looked up to see, in a clear spot in midair before the cage, herself facing Kid. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Her desperate screams for help were unheard by the Shinigami outside the dark realm.

**Kid's POV**

I stared at Kat with narrow golden eyes. _Why does she want to fight me? It's as if she's a totally different person now! What the hell is going on? _"Toshio, Tomi." She said strictly and her weapon partners flew into her hands. _So she finally found out that they were weapons, and now she's a meister._

"Liz, Patty." I ordered,

"Right."

"Kay~!" My weapons flew into my hands,

"Kid, are you seriously gonna fight her?" Liz asked,

"I've got no choice to, Liz."

"Kat-chan sure is acting differently, huh, sis~."

"Yeah, Patty, I wonder why." Kat and I took battles stances; she gripped her sais in preparation while I did the same with my pistols. We glared at each other through narrow eyes.

**Normal POV**

"No! No!" Kat cried from within her prison hold. Darkness laughed at its prey's torture.

"Scream all you want, Shinigami, but it's no use! You can't do anything!" Kat watched helplessly as her outside self began to fight her brother. "Hm," Darkness grinned, "Cancel off the weapons."

"What!" Kat gasped,

"Do it!"

"No! I won't!" The shadow summoned the suffocating air again, leaving Kat to suffer, finally she broke,

"Ok! Ok!"

**Kat's POV **

I stopped fighting, breathing heavily. _Damn was he strong but I put up an equal match. _Then I stood straight and threw Toshio and Tomi behind me, hearing them transform and land. "Kat, what the hell are you doing!" I smiled,

"Let's change the rules. No weapons are allowed to be used."

**Kid's POV**

I widened my eyes and heard the students gathered to see the fight begin to murmur to one another, I narrowed my eyes and threw my own weapons behind me. "Kid, you're really not gonna use us?"

"Apparently the rules say no weapons allowed." Liz stared at Kat with folded arms,

"I don't like how she's acting now, better stop this soon, Kid." I bowed me head,

"Oh don't worry, I will." I charged forward.

**Normal POV**

Darkness laughed as its prisoner watched hopelessly as the fight commenced, its large golden eyes then glowed causing a strange aura to appear around Kat who lifted her head, her bangs hanging in her face and her pale face wild. She had a wide smile stretching from ear to ear and her golden eyes were mad, finally she began to laugh insanely.

Kid zeroed in on Kat who had her head bowed and her bangs hanging over her face, then a wide smile appeared and she lifted her face to reveal her insane blue eyes to Kid who flinched in shock and surprise. _What the hell!_ He thought. _Is she infected with madness? _Kat shot her arm at Kid as he was about to jump her, her hand clutched around his throat tightly and she slammed him into floor creating a crater. Kid yelled in agony causing the class to explode in worry as the fight turned into an actual brawl. The female opponent pinned the Shinigami down and wrapped her other hand around his throat as she tightened her grip significantly, her blue eyes wide and wild as was her pale face. The white haired twins gasped when they saw what started to happen to her: her black pigtails were beginning to turn into thick black quills and her fingertips were sharpening into lethal black claws as blackness began to shoot up her arms, her teeth revealed in her grin began to sharpen as well. The class was really starting to panic now and the two boys knew of only one solution.

"Liz, Patty! Shoot Kat!" The other twins whirled at them,

"What!?"

"Just do it or your meister is going to die!" The sisters narrowed their blue eyes then Liz wielded Patty who shot at the transforming raven haired girl sending her tumbling before smacking against the wall and falling unconscious as she turned to normal. Some people gathered around Kid who sat up catching his breath, claw marks in his neck,

"Don't worry," he reassured calmly, "they'll go away. It takes more than this to kill me." As this happened Toshio and Tomi collected their meister,

"We are terribly sorry, we'll take her to the nurse; she'll be fine." Without another word they headed out.

**Kat's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up to look at my surroundings, "Wh-where am I?"

"The infirmary." I turned to see a dark skinned woman in bandages and a nurse's uniform approach me, "You're, Kat, right? I'm Nygus the school's nurse. Your partners informed me about what happened, you'll be able to go home after school as your condition isn't critical." I nodded,

"Uh, ok thanks. Are my weapons here by any chance?" She nodded and left as Toshio and Tomi entered.

"Hey, glad to see you up." Toshio smiled and I nodded,

"Thanks so what happened?" Tomi widened his eyes at me,

"You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head,

"Last thing I remember was Kid charging at me then everything went black." The boys looked at each other then at me in shock,

"Kat, before you met us face-to-face we saw something that might have something to do with your actions." I stared intently at them as they continued,

"A while back when we were roaming Death City we saw a shadowed figure carrying you on its shoulder, then it disappeared and we searched everywhere as you, being unconscious, needed help; when we finally spotted it we found you down a hill so we took you home." Toshio explained and my eyes widened. _A shadowed . . . figure? _

"Do you happen to know of the figure?" Tomi asked and I pondered for a moment then looked at him,

"I only remember it taking me into an alley then kind of . . . entering my body that's all." The two looked at each other then back at me,

"Alright, well we'll keep an eye on it, ok?" I nodded,

"Ok."

. . .

**Normal POV**

Back at the twins and Kat's house, night graced over the home as the three slept soundly. Kat finally found a room of her own while the twins slept in their own rooms. In the dark realm, Darkness stared at its prisoner as she sits against the back of the cage unconscious, the figure smiled.

As Kat slept in her room, the figure emerged from her body and snickered at her unmoving form before escaping through the open window and disappearing in dark streaks into the night.

In the lair, Kono and Neko accompany Medusa as she sat on her platform then a shadow enters. It walks up to the witch who smiles after a moment, "Hello, Darkness." The figure places a hand on its hip,

"Hello, Medusa."

"How is the progress going?" Darkness smiled,

"With me trapping her she will soon completely fall into insanity and eventually I will completely take over her body and make it my own." Medusa laughed,

"Excellent work, Darkness."

"You know you should thank me for creating you, Darkness." Neko said flatly as she fiddled absently with her wand. The creature narrowed its golden eyes at her, "I intentionally created and caged you before putting you in the realm, as Kono and I planned Kat would eventually be controlled by you and later, join Madame Medusa against her will."

"With her at our side, Death's son will give anything to save her." Medusa smiled, "And he coming to save his precious sister will be his fate, Kono and Neko shall consume his soul and become the strongest kishins ever! And when Death comes to seek revenge for his son and daughter that will be the end of him." The witch laughed quietly and gradually more heartily. Darkness smiled,

"I look forward to that day." Then it narrowed its heartless golden eyes.

**(1) I have no idea why but this immediately made me think of Kyoya. I do not own OHSHC.**

**Man it felt like forever for this chapter to be completed! A lot of location changing is going on so if any of you are confused please don't hesitate to ask me! I hope this didn't confuse you **_**too**_** much :/ Anyways so much happening! What'll happen next? Stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

**Hello! Today is a good day, not only cuz it's Friday (if anyone sings the song I will kill you |:( ) but because I had a free period during Latin and then Math, which I did my Chem homework in, and a free period in Lit class since a lot of classmates were on a trip XD So during Lit I worked on this! XD It's a good day XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**New Friends**_

**Kid's POV**

I straightened my black and white dress shirt as I readied myself for another day. "Hey, Kid!" I heard the eldest sister call, "Would ya hurry up already? We're gonna be late!" Taking once last glance in my mirror I headed down the stairs,

"Sorry for the hold up, girls." Patty punched he air,

"Let's go~!" The three of us then headed out of Gallows Mansion and to the DWMA.

"Are you ok from yesterday, Kid?" Liz asked as her sister pranced, singing about giraffes, I looked at her,

"You mean from Kat and my fight? Yes I am perfectly fine; it takes more than that to kill me you should know that. After all I am still alive from Ashura's attack aren't I?" **(A/N this takes place about a year after Ashura was defeated)** She sighed,

"Yeah, but please be careful ok?" I smiled,

"Of course." We stopped as we neared the academy, a girl with black hair pulled into pigtails crossed our path, holding books in her arms, two white haired boys followed her then they stopped when they saw us. Kat bowed, her eyes closed tight,

"I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday! Please forgive me!" I stared at her apologizing form for a while then rested my finger under chin and lifted her head, staring into her blue eyes and smiled,

"You're forgiven; a really cute girl like you shouldn't be this frantic about a little accident." She immediately blushed greatly and straightened up,

"Uh . . . uh . . ." then she ran off leaving me staring after her,

"What did you do, Kid!" Liz exclaimed and I sighed as I closed my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets,

"It's not my fault girls sometimes swoon over me." The pistol sighed and we continued on our way.

**Kat's POV**

I hid behind a tree and sank to the grass, panting heavily. "What was that about?" Toshio asked as he and Tomi appeared on either side of me,

"H-he called me cute! Th-that's like freaking incest!" I cried looking at him with wide blue eyes,

"Well what do you expect? I mean he doesn't recognize you and all." Toshio said,

"I know but it's just . . . urg!"

"Well in the meantime let's get to class." I stood,

"Yeah."

**Kid's POV**

I looked to my right to see Kat frantically writing what Professor Stein was saying and was surprise as it was word for word! It was perfect! Even her handing was perfect! She wrote as fast as the gray-haired scientist spoke while her weapons listened intently. "Why are you staring at me?" Kat asked without looking at me, I flinched,

"Oh sorry, I spaced out."

"I've heard you've been doing that a lot lately." She replied still not eyeing me, I stared at the desk in front of me. _She's right . . . I have been spacing out more than usual lately . . . I guess because I still haven't found my sister Kat to apologize yet. _

. . .

Free period finally came, Kat stood and headed out. I stared after her before meeting up with the rest of the gang.

**Kat's POV**

I leaned against the railing as I read in the academy's library, then a noise from the level above me made me look up just in time to catch a book that had fallen from the level, I threw it back up and heard it land on the floor then headed for the shelves for a new book. "Thanks!" I heard a girl say but I didn't answer her. Once I had gotten a new book I began to walk as I read then I stopped short when I noticed I was about to run into an ash blonde girl, since I had stopped so suddenly I tried to regain my balance but slipped and slammed my back hard against the shelf. The girl and I looked at the shelf and gasped before a huge amount of books fell upon us. Our heads popped up from the massive pile,

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked at the girl and gasped when I recognized her, her emerald eyes met me,

"It's o- hey wait, you're the girl Kid battled yesterday, Kat right?" I simply stared in worry at her. _Sh-she's one of Kid's friends! How is she going to react to me hurting him!_

"Y-yeah." I said and she smiled warmly,

"My name's Maka, it a pleasure to meet you." I nodded,

"Th-thanks, l-likewise." She looked at me,

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friend Crona."

"R-really? H-how?" She smiled,

"'Cause he stammers a lot just like you do sometimes." I blinked,

"O-oh." We stood up and she sighed when she saw the mess, her hands on her hips,

"Aw man this is a total wreck."

"I-I'm sorry! It was my fault."

"Don't be sorry, it was no one's fault; let's just clean it up before the librarian finds out." I nodded,

"Y-yeah." After a while the books were back in place and I took up the books I had left on the floor at the foot of another shelf,

"Oh did we forget those?" I shook my head,

"No these are the books I finished today." Her green eyes widened,

"What! You're that big of a read, too?" I nodded,

"Y-yeah, why? Oof!" I said as she hugged me tightly,

"Finally another person I can relate to!" She released me and beamed at me, "I'm always reading that's why I'm called a bookworm." She concluded with a look and I giggled a little,

"I've been called one as well since I work at the Death City Public Library."

"What you work there! Oh wait, I remember seeing you once." I nodded,

"Yeah, that's where I first saw you and the rest of your friends." She nodded,

"Right, right, right I remember now." I nodded then the bell rang, "Well lunch's over, let's head back to class." I nodded,

"Ok."

When Maka and I returned to our classroom, I saw a few girls clustered together, "Do you know how to solve this?"

"No, sorry, I don't get it either." I stopped, Maka returned to her seat, and walked up to them, examining the problem,

"Oh that one's easy, here you do this first then this and that's how you get the answer." They stared at the paper before at me with shocked eyes,

"Ok is it me or does she look like she could be Tsubaki's little sister, the blue eyes, the black hair, pale skin and same kindness,

"You're right I see it!" I smiled,

"N-no, I'm Kat, the new student."

"We know who you are; you were the girl who battled Kid-kun yesterday." My smile faded,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!" I bowed, "Please forgive me!" They were silent for a moment then smiled,

"Okay, it was an accident wasn't it? You were probably affected by the remnants of Ashura's madness, but they should soon go away." I beamed,

"Thank you!" I headed back for my seat, smiling. Toshio and Tomi stared at me as if I had grown a head,

"What's with you?"

"People are forgiving me from yesterday." I beamed,

"Well could ya dial down the smile? Sheesh it's creeping me out a little." I glared at Toshio and stomped on his foot.

. . .

Finally school had ended and I was the first to leave as I had a book to return back to the library. As I stood I caught sight of Kid, Maka, and the rest of the gang, by the way those girls described this Tsubaki girl I looked at the tall raven haired girl and assumed she was who they were talking about. Then I walked out of the room; once I had returned the book I headed for the exit, however as I did so I passed a room that made me back track. "An auditorium? Sure is small for one." I walked into the dark room then flipped a switch that turned on the spotlight which shined on the stage; I then saw the guitar and piano on the small stage, I walked up to the guitar and picked it up. "Haven't held one of these in a while." I ran my fingernails over the strings and twitched, "Meh, out of tune. I hate when that happens!" After a few minutes I strummed it again and smiled with content, "Much better." I began to play a song that I had listened to that morning, Hajimete no Koi Ga Owaru Toki **(1) **then I began to sing. Man did it feel amazing to sing and play my heart out where no one was watching me.

**Lord Death's POV**

I watched as my darling daughter played her guitar. My how she's grown, her voice is just beautiful and her playing has gotten so much better. I'm glad she found her weapons partners and decided to attend the DWMA, but I wish she would face me.

**Kid's POV**

I was about to leave out the doors of the academy when something stopped me, "Huh? What's wrong, Kid?" Liz asked but I listened past her voice and to the melodious sound my ears had discovered: a guitar being played and an angel singing her heart out. I ran to the small auditorium and stopped before going into view in the doorway as not to frighten the performer. "Wow," Patty said in awe with wide blue eyes, "she's real good isn't she, sis~."

"Yeah." I remained in silence as I listened with my eyes closed. Her voice, so angelic, her guitar playing, like that of a true master, even when she had stopped playing, her song ran continuously in my mind.

**Kat's POV**

I finished the song and closed my eyes to take it all in, silence filled the room, "Wow, you play real good." I cried and whipped around to see an albino standing on the side of the stage, his face lightly shadowed by the black curtains, he laughed, "Woops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. I should've told you I was here, sorry that wasn't very cool." I panted to catch my breath and calm my heart,

"Wh-who are you?" The newcomer smiled a lopsided grin which revealed sharp teeth,

"The name's Soul Evans, I'm Maka' weapons partner, a scythe." I nodded,

"H-hello, it's nice to meet you, Soul, I'm Kat."

"I know; nice fight against Kid by the way." I opened my mouth to apologize then shut it as I knew I was forgiven, instead I smiled,

"Thank you. So what are you doing here? I thought all of the students left already."

"Clearly not all as you're still here."

"That's true." He walked up to the piano and ran a finger along the black cover,

"I come here just to come here most times, no reason really."

"Do you play?" He smiled at me,

"Do I play? Well allow me to answer that for you." Soul sat down at revealed the instrument's black and white teeth that smiled at him, inviting him to play a masterpiece. And that's just what he did; notes clashed together in a fury of louds and softs and I just stared in shock at the albino boy, finally he stopped and turned to face me with a smile, "You could say I play."

"I'll say!" He laughed,

"There you are, Soul!" The two of us turned to see Maka, Tsubaki and a blue-haired boy enter the room,

"Oh hey, Maka, I was just giving Kat a little sample of my playing." I nodded then gasped when I realized the blue-haired boy, Black*Star was what Professor Stein called him? Marched up to me,

"Hey, you never looked at your god." I blinked a few times then bowed,

"Hello, it's an honor to now face my god." Black*Star grinned,

"You're forgiven now peasant." I smiled a little,

"Was that you playing the guitar, Kat?" Tsubaki asked and I nodded shyly,

"Y-yeah . . . wait I thought no one heard that! How embarrassing." I moaned, two new giggles entered,

"Why? You're amazing!"

"Yeah, Kat-chan~!" It was the twins who had helped me earlier and . . . Kid,

"You really do have a talent, Kat, now we have two musicians in the group." I blinked,

"Huh?" Then out of nowhere two boys leaned on my shoulders with a grin,

"Who knew that our-" Tomi started

"-meister was such a wonderful musician." Toshio concluded and I blushed a little,

"T-Toshio! Tomi!"

"What?" Tomi asked,

"Did you honestly think we'd leave you behind in the school?" His brother added,

"We followed you secretly when you left the classroom."

"S-stalkers!" Toshio shrugged innocently,

"What? We wanted to ensure our meister was safe." I sighed,

"Whatever." Maka and Tsubaki giggled,

"Glad to have you a part of the gang, Kat."

"Huh?" Soul smiled,

"Yeah just what we need, another bookworm."

"Finally someone who agrees!" Toshio said before high-five-ing the albino with a grin, Tomi rolled his eyes,

"Oh boy." Patty giggled in her own way and I looked at everyone with surprised blue eyes. _I . . . made new friends . . . completely unintentionally . . ._ Then my eyes fell on Kid who smiled at me,

"Welcome to the DWMA, Kat." Guilt and a whole bunch of other emotions took a stab at me.

**(1) All ownership goes to Vocaloid! **

**Yaaay chapter 7 done! Poor Kat she still doesn't know how to approach Kid and Lord Death, but on the bright side she's forgiven from hurting Kid and has made friends with the rest of the Soul Eater gang! :D Until then keep calm and carry on!**


	8. Chapter 8: Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming

**Hello everyone! In case you don't know, I posted a new story for Alice in Wonderland called Alice's Reign, please check it out when you can :) In the meantime, here's a new chappie for False Identity! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming**_

**Kat's POV**

I moaned as I opened my eyes half way, the sunlight shinning into my room. I sat up in my bed, my black hair sticking in all directions including in my face, I stared off into space. Images flashed into my mind: me performing on a small stage, an albino playing the piano, and many other people coming into the small auditorium. _Was I dreaming? I had to have been, there is no way anyone other than the twins who would want to be my friends._ Sudden knocking on my door made me jump and snap my eyes wide. "Hey, Kat." It was Tomi,

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey." Toshio added, I groggily made my way to the door and slid it open, meeting their lime green eyes with my blue ones, the two flinched,

"What is it?" I demanded,

"M-Maka wanted to see h-how are you were d-doing." Tomi said with a scared looked on his face as he forced a smile and I blinked in confusion,

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember, Kat?" Toshio said as he raised an eyebrow, "You passed out as we were leaving DWMA." I looked at the floor then at him as I wrinkled my nose is puzzlement,

"I did?" The younger twin sighed,

"Yes, bookworm." I growled as my eyebrow twitched with annoyance causing my weapon to flinch. I huffed as I closed my eyes and faced sideways,

"I'm going to get ready now, try any funny business and you'll be lucky to have your souls left behind." I slammed my door shut, I sighed as I crossed my arms.

Darkness's face appeared in my mind as it smiled, then its face faded away. "Aw, what's the matter, Kat? Why be so mean to your partners?" It said mockingly and I snarled at the floor,

"Like you'd care! It's none of your business so butt the hell out!"

"Temper, temper, what's gotten you so worked up? And here I thought you were a gentle girl." I growled,

"I said shut _up!_" I screamed and raised my head, a dark aura surged from me and pulsed through my room, turning over my futon, tilting the picture on the wall, and blowing my window open. I stared at the minor damage, "Wh . . . what?" My voice shook and Darkness smiled wider,

"Don't you see? I can take the reins at any time. As long as I am inside of you, you inherit my power as well as me." I held the sides of my head, my eyes wide. _Please tell me I'm dreaming. _Darkness began to laugh as it slowly faded away as did the dark aura surrounding me; I sat on the floor, my head buried in my knees and my hands at the sides of my head.

"Kat!" My partners cried as they burst into the room,

"Kat, are you alright!"

"What happened?" I trembled on the ground, hugging my knees to my small body, and then stopped before I slowly looked up at the twins with a smile,

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Despite my efforts they continued to look intensely at me, concern burning in their eyes,

"Are you sure?"

"Can we help you in any way?"

"Guys, guys, seriously . . . I'm fine." They looked at each other, an unspoken message being passed between them.

"Ok, if you say so." Tomi said as he closed his eyes and stood after kneeling next to me, I watched as they walked out of my room,

"Maka told us to meet up at the basketball court when you were ready." Toshio said as he cast me a sideways glance, I nod,

"O-ok."

After a few minutes the three of us were headed for the basketball court, when I saw Kid I froze and whirled around, my hair hanging in my face as I scurried stiffly away, "I, uh, just remembered I have a test I have to study for!"

"Oh no you don't." Toshio said as he and his brother hooked their arms under my own and lifted me into the air as I cried kicking the air,

"No, Toshio! No!" They roughly placed me on the ground in front of them; I stared at the ground, my pigtails hanging on the sides of my face.

"Hi, Kat." Maka smiled and I looked up shyly before looking at the ground again,

"H-hello, Maka."

"Hey there, bookworm." A certain albino said as he suddenly wrapped an arm around me pulling me to him,

"H-hello, Soul." I faintly noticed Toshio glare at Soul before he suddenly pulled me to him,

"Don't be so rough, piano boy." Soul raised an eyebrow at him,

"What the hell man? I was just saying hi to her." My weapon continued to stare at him then he released me,

"Sorry, just don't want her passing out and then having to carry her on my back again." I growled.

"How are you feeling, Kat-chan~?" I faced the younger pistol,

"I'm fine thank you." Her sister smiled,

"Good, 'cause we're about to play some basketball." I gasped,

"Uh! But I don't know how to play basketball!" Maka patted my back,

"You're not alone, Kid." _So . . . I wasn't dreaming . . . I really __did__ make new friends yesterday._

I held the basketball with a grim, feeble face. "How did I get involved in this?" I moaned.

"Kat, pass it to me!" Soul cried,

"No, pass it to your god!" I whined, closing my eyes tight and shot the ball forward, silence and I opened one eye before both as we all watched the basketball spin on the rim of the basket, then it went through. I beamed,

"I did it! I did it! I got a basket!"

"You idiot that's the opposing team's basket!" I stopped my cheering with a feeble look on my face,

"Penalty! Penalty! Penalty!" Soul, Black*Star, and Patty chanted and I sighed. Before the game started we agreed that if my team lost I had to spend an entire day with Kid. _Why? Why! _I walked up to the smiling boy, my bangs hiding my face.

"So, where do you want to go, Kat?" I didn't dare meet his golden eyes; instead I squeezed my own shut.

"Wherever you go Shinigami." Darkness hissed with a grin from within me causing me to gasp then squeeze my eyes shut again. _No! Leave him out of this, Darkness! _It laughed heartily then continued to speak as if talking to Kid, completely ignoring me, "'Cause wherever you go, Kat will follow as I thrive within her doubting self. Then when I consume her soul entirely she will serve Medusa, when you come to save your beloved sister, Kono, Neko, Medusa and I will kill you." _Shut up!_ I screamed in my mind, _shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Kid tilted his head,

"Kat?" I gasped,

"Shinigami." Darkness said and suddenly I felt it beginning to come out of me, I groaned then screamed as my hair, teeth, and nails sharpened and blackness cover my skin, finally my blue eyes turned into golden, pupil less, cat eyes. Darkness has taken control of my physical appearance, it had revealed itself. It laughed like Ryuk **(1)**. "Well, Shinigami, it's an honor to finally meet you in person."

**Kid's POV**

My eyes widened, "What the hell? Where is Kat." I demanded and the creature laughed like the apple obsessed Shinigami again,

"She's been right under your nose, dear Shinigami, but I guess you never took the time to realize that."

"What?"

"Come on, you're able to see souls aren't you? Tell me, how come you couldn't sense your sister's?" I gaped,

"I . . . because I . . . I don't . . . know."

"Oh come on, do you really think I'm going to believe that? Admit it; you could care less about your sister. Ever since your mother's death you've forgotten all about her."

**Normal POV**

In the dark realm, Kat trembles in fear and many other emotions. "No." She said in a trembling voice, her golden eyes wide. "No, no, no!" She buried her head in her knees as she cried, then she looked up and stared in surprise at what she saw. Kat, before she changed her appearance, floated down, her pigtails drifting as though she were in water. The girl in the cage gaped in silence, the other girl came closer to her prison and opened her blue eyes and gaped as well, the two held out their hands and their fingers intertwined before a white flash enveloped the dark realm.

**Kid's POV**

"Wh . . . what are you talking about! That's not true at all! And how the hell do you know what happened!" The figure smirked,

"Huh, let's just say I have my sources. I am not to be underestimated young Shinigami." I snarled,

"How do you know how I feel about my sister? That's not true at all!" The figure glared at me with a smile,

"Hm, then prove it to me, Shinigami, prove it to me! For your very own sister who you had thought ran away,"—suddenly the figure dispersed causing a girl with long black hair and three white stripes on the right side of her head to be revealed, she flew back with a sudden cry—"is right here!" Everyone gasped in utter surprise, our eyes widened; we had no way to express our feelings at what we were witnessing. The girl landed with a cry then gasped and whirled her head around, her . . . golden eyes wide . . . her pace face like a ghosts' . . . her mouth gaped,

"Kat . . ." I gaped and she could only stare, her eyes now sad as she lifted a lightly clenched fist to her chin.

**Kat's POV**

_Please . . . tell this isn't happening . . . please . . . tell me I'm dreaming . . . _

**(1) I do not own Death Note **

**OOOH SHNAP! WHO EXPECTED THAT! XD The secret's out! The real Kat has been revealed! I understand it may be a little confusing with what I meant by **_**two**_** Kats so I'll explain: the Kat trapped in the dark realm is the true Kat but her doubting her place as a Shinigami caused her to be confined in a cage of her own doubt, the other Kat is her False Identity. Hope you guys get it better now, if not PM me and I'll try to help you understand it :) And what was with Toshio? Why do you think he acted the way he did when Soul said hi to Kat? Hmmm I wonder ;) Hope to see ya next time! And please check out my new fanfic Alice's Reign! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

**Hello loves sorry it took me so long to update but I was lacking motivation. :/ Oh well I have the new chapter here now! See you guys later! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Forgiveness**_

**Normal POV**

Silence spilled over the basketball court as Kat stared at Kid, wide-eyed as she lay on the blacktop. Kid stared at Kat as he stood a few feet in front of her, eyes narrow. Kat didn't know what to do in the least. Maka, Soul and the rest of the gang could only stare in utter shock whereas Tomi and Toshio stared in bewilderment at their meister. "So Kat's . . ." Toshio wondered,

"-Lord Death's daughter?" Tomi concluded in awe,

Kat lifted her hand to her face as her eyes quivered, then she gasped as she squeezes her eyes shut and started to run away, however a firm hand around her wrist made her stop and gasp with her golden eyes wide, "Stop." Kat didn't look at him but at the gravel under her black shoes. "Kat is that really you." Kid asked firmly but she didn't respond, Kid tightened his grip and clenched his teeth, "Answer me." Kat's lip quivered,

"Let me go . . . you're hurting me." She whispered,

"No! Answer me, Kat! Is that really you?"

"I said let me go!" She screamed as she tossed her head around, her eyes closed tight, Kid was flung back as dark violet wings, with a light purple halo around them, burst from her back. A wind stirred the Shinigami girl, blowing her long black hair and black skirt, her teeth clenched and her golden eyes wild with rage.

Everyone stared at her, eyes wide as the wide kicked up around the girl, dust and dirt swirling around her. "Why are you approaching me Death the Kid." Kat snapped, "Why! What have you to gain! I ran away from home thinking it would make you happy after me killing Mom. Why are you demanding answers from me?" At this she had bowed her head as she began to cry, "Why? Don't you see? Mom's death is my fault! My fault!" Huge tears streamed down her face as she lifted her arms as she cried harder, Kid stared at the ground, his hair shadowing his face as he walked solemnly up to her, then he embraced her tightly and Kat gasped before pushing him away, "No!" She stared at him, crying quietly as her eyes quivered at him, Kid had had enough of this he held his hand out; palm facing Kat and dark skulls appeared before enveloping his sister in a purple bubble. "Let me out! Let me out!" Kat cried as she pounded against her prison, her wigs had disappeared.

"Will you shut up already?" Kid snapped and Kat gasped, "How do you possibly know how I feel, huh? Do you even know how I was when you ran away? Huh! I was beside myself; the only reason why I yelled at you was because I was upset about Mom's death. I never in my life actually meant those things I said to you. When you actually ran away I was a wreck. I wouldn't eat or sleep, and at times Father didn't even know if I was breathing." Kat stared at him as he confessed, Kid's voice began to quiver, "Truth is I missed you so much, Kat, and when I saw those sakura flowers on Mom's grave that day I knew you had been there, the reason why I said those words was because I was thrilled to know you were still alive, to know you hadn't died, to know there was a slight hope that I could see you again. . . then I saw you in the DCPL (Death City Public Library) I now understand why you reacted the way you did when you saw me . . . and then you came to the DWMA . . . I am such a fool for not recognizing your soul under your cover . . . the reason I never did was because just the thought of searching for your soul pained me as I would immediately remember the words I said to you." He looked at Kat, his golden eyes filled to the brim with grief, sorrow, and pain, "I'm so sorry, Kat." The bubble confining his sister dispersed causing her hair to be stirred by a wind; she fell to her knees, her bangs hiding her face as she stared at the ground. Kid walked up to her and hugged her to him with all of his might, "I missed you so much, Kat . . . I love you." Tears pricked at Kat's eyes and she sniffled as she hugged her beloved brother back with equal might,

"I love you too . . . onii-chan." Kid gasped quietly as he hadn't heard those words in over eight years, he closed his eyes as he and his sister embraced and cried in their forgiving reunion.

**~The next day~**

**Kat's POV**

I walked next to my brother in utter silence as we headed for the Death Room. I looked at Kid. Things were not as awkward now; he finally forgave me and me likewise. We stopped in front of the double doors and I stiffened, Kid smiled kindly at me, "Don't worry, Father will be overjoyed to see you again."

"B-b-but I-I don't know how he'll react to seeing me after s-so l-long." He faced me,

"Hey, hey, I'm _right_ here. I _always_ will be." He held out his hand, I stared at it then hesitantly took it,

"O-okay." He smiled and we walked into the room. I began to shake and Kid placed his other hand on my arm as I clung to his own.

"It's okay, Kat." He whispered comfortingly and I quietly moaned as I dipped my head slightly.

We approached a tall black figure and my eyes widened: Father . . . Death himself. He turned around, "Hey, Kiddo~! What's up~? How ya doin'~? Good to see ya~!" I cried and hid behind Kid who closed his eyes and bowed his head,

"Father I have not come alone."

"Oh? Is that so?" He said tilting his head,

"Yes." Kid side-stepped, still slightly facing me, I was left staring at my father, face worried, arms still clutching Kid's arm. Death stared at me in silence,

"Kat . . . is that you?" I dipped my head,

"Mm . . . h-hello . . . Father." Silence again then Death walked up to me and I began to shake as I had to stretch my neck to look at his masked face,

"My how you've grown . . . I've been watching you Kat . . . ever since you ran away." I gasped,

"Ah! Y-you have?" He nodded,

"Yes, however the reason why I didn't do anything was because I'd only interfere with you meeting Toshio and Tomi."

"Huh? H-how did you know I would meet them?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence only inevitability." **(1) **Silence again and I stared at the white platform finally Father broke the stillness, "You've had it rough haven't you . . . thinking _you_ were the cause of your mother's death all of this time and then having to deal with Darkness." I gasped,

"H-how do you know about it?"

"Because like I told you I have been watching you ever since you ran away. You aren't the cause of your mother's death, _never_ think that alright?" I stared at him and slowly tears formed, I began to cry and I threw myself into his arms,

"Oh Father, Father!" I sobbed and Death hugged me back tightly then outstretched an arm welcoming Kid into our family embrace. I cried and cried and cried and finally knew I was forgiven.

**(1) Anyone watch Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle? I do not own it. *sadface***

**SO MANY FEELS OH MY GOD! WHERE'S A TISSUE! And I was the one who wrote this! *sobs* D'X *sniffles* Okay, I think I'm alright now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! 'Cause I enjoyed writing this! (Despite the mega feels ^^ ) Please review and check out my other fanfics :) Until next time! Later gators!**


	10. Chapter 10: Home

'**Ello govnas! Time for a new chappie! :D Didn't the last one give you da feels XD I'm sorry if I made any of you cry! Wasn't the intention! When I was typing this I couldn't help but hum Home by Philip Philips hm :/ Oh well. Onvards vit de chaptier!**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what supposed to go here ;)**

_**Home**_

**Kid's POV**

I smiled at my sister as the final bell rang, "Well, Kat it's time to go home." She picked up her books and gave me an innocent look,

"But I already live with Toshio and Tomi."

"They can live with us in Gallows Mansion too." I looked up at Liz as she leaned an elbow on my shoulder,

"But what about their current home?"

"Don't worry we won't destroy it Kat-chan.~" Patty smiled and I nodded,

"But, ah-" I said as Liz pushed me out the door,

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already!"

**Kid's POV**

The six of us walked up to the giant house, I smiled when Kat's eyes widened as she let out a gasp of awe and delight, "I can't believe it! I can return home without having to worry!" I smiled at her,

"That's right I hope you haven't forgotten what it looks like already." She looked at me and lightly hit my head with a smile,

"Baka, I was here recently when I needed a change of clothes don't you remember?" I sweatdropped a little with a small smile,

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten?" She giggled,

"Baka onii-chan~." It was good to see her back to her old self again. I took her by the hand,

"Well let's go inside!"

"Kay~!" She cheered and our weapon partners followed.

We entered through the gran double doors and I let Kat run ahead as she stared in awe and delight at the enormous interior, "I miss this! I'm finally home!" She turned and smiled cutely and I flinched very slightly, "Thank you onii-chan. For everything~." I smiled,

"No problem, sister." She giggled then I gasped,

"Oh that's right, come with me." I took her by the hand and lead her upstairs.

"Where are we going onii-chan~?" She asked with puzzled, round, golden eyes as I lead her, I smiled at her,

"Oh you'll know, Kat." I lead her to a grand door and opened it to a dark room, I gesture my arm to the room, "Go on." She looked at me then walked into the dark room and turned on the light, puzzled she looked around and I cocked my head, "Surely you still remember."

**Normal POV**

By now the two sets of twins had gathered in the doorway to watch. Kat furrowed her face as she stared at the carpeted floor then she gasped,

"My room! It's my room! I can't believe I had forgotten!" Liz laughed with her arms folded as she leaned against the door, her sister giggled as well,

"Silly, Kat-chan~."

"Nice one, she's just as dimwitted as Maka." Tomi looked at the eldest twin,

"Maka the bookworm _dimwitted?_" Liz laughed harder and she patted his back,

"Tomi, Tomi, Tomi, my friend you have no _idea_ how dimwitted she is." The other eldest twin laughed a little,

"Well I'm still new at the DWMA so yeah." Patty giggled,

"You're so silly, Tomi~." The sai weapon blushed a little,

"Y-yeah."

Toshio simply watched as his meister ran to her bed and threw herself on it, laughing. _She was so cute._ Patty tilted her head and clasped her hands behind her back,

"Hm~? Toshio-san why are you blushing~?" Toshio flinched,

"Ah!" He slapped a hand over his mouth as his blush intensified and he looked fiercely away from the big busted blonde, "N-no I'm not." He muffled and Patty giggled,

"Toshio-san is blushing~! Toshio-san is blushing~! Ha, ha, ha~!" Liz raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin as she leaned to look at him,

"What's this?" She asked mockingly, "Could a certain sai's crush be in this very room?" A glint sparking in her eyes,

"N-no!" Kat stopped bouncing on her bed and landed with her legs crossed,

"Hm, who is it, Toshio?" She asked truthfully and he flinched then looked away,

"I-it's no one alright?" He closed his eyes, "If Tomi and I are gonna live here now would one of you please show us to our room?"

"I will~!" Patty cheered as she led him and his brother down the hall, Liz snickered a little before following. Kat looked around in her room then at Kid,

"Kid-kun, where's your side of the room~?"

"Father remodeled this room so we'd each get our own." She nodded with a smile,

"I think that was a good idea." Kid approached her and kissed her head,

"Good night, sis."

"Night, onii-chan." With a final smile Kid closed the door.

. . .

**Normal POV**

Kat lay in her white knee length nightgown in her bed with its white mosquito net canopy hanging high over her head. Unable to sleep she opened her eyes and sat up hugging her knees. She smiled at her white sheets. _So much has happened recently . . . me making new friends . . . but then Darkness revealing my identity to Kid and the others . . . as awful as I thought it would be things actually got better after that._ She looked outside. _Kid and I made up and I finally returned home to Gallows Mansion where I truly belonged and I reunited with chichiue._ She smiled. _Could things get any better?_ Then she gasped in awe at the sight she saw outside on her small white stone balcony. Kicking back the blankets, she hurried outside and leaned her hands on the thick cold railing ledge, her eyes wide in delight and a wide happy smile on her face. "Snow!" She cheered, a door opening caught her attention and she looked to her right to see her twin brothers standing on their white balcony next to hers. "Toshio! Tomi!" The brothers looked at their meister who leapt onto her railing and leapt onto theirs, her black hair and white nightgown trailing behind her as she drifted in the air.

"Nice landing." Tomi commented and Kat curtsied,

"Why thank you kind sir." With a giggle the young Shinigami leapt onto the railing and ran to sit in the front right corner in front of Tomi, she swung her smooth pale legs and she leaned back on her hands as she admired the white flurries that silently fell to the earth from the gray clouds which covered the night sky. "I love the snow, it reminds me of so many good times Kid-kun and I had as little kids." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, as she reminisced.

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV_

_ Seven year old Kid approached his sister who observed the snow covered backyard. "What's the matter, Kat-chan?" Kid asked as he wobbled to her since he was bundled up for the snow, "Aren't you going to play?" Four year old Kat shook her head vigorously,_

"_Mm! No! The snow goes down my scarf and makes my neck all cold." She concluded with sorrowful round golden eyes, Kid smiled,_

"_But when that happens and you ignore the snow you won't feel as cold. Come on, Kat-chan, please? Play with me." Kat moaned in thought for a moment then took her brother's outstretched white mitten hand with her own,_

"_Ok, onii-chan~!" She beamed._

**Normal POV**

Kat opened her eyes again, "I also remember having hot chocolate with chichue, onii-chan, and Mother after playing all day."

"Sounds like fun." Tomi replied, "Well I'm getting' tired, g'night, Toshio." He said patting his brother's shoulder, "Night, Kat." He said looking at his meister,

"Night, bro."

"See you in the morning~!" Kat smiled before the eldest twin closed the door as he retreated to his bed. The young girl looked at her partner, "So what do _you_ think of snow, Toshio~?" He was silent and his white bangs hide his face,

"No offense but . . . I don't care much for it at all . . . you see . . . years ago during a really bad winter storm, our parents went for a drive . . . they slid on some ice." Kat's eyebrows feel to sadness,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Toshio said with a kind smile, "I know you didn't mean any harm, you have to put your past behind you after all. I know they're in a better place now." Still sad for her friend Kat turned her rear end on the ledge and placed her bare feet on the cold stone of the balcony, she approached him and took one of his hands between hers and looked at him,

"But I feel bad." She smiled, "Remember, Toshio, I'm your meister and that means that I am here for you two whenever you need it. I'll always be here for you guys." Toshio stared for a moment then smiled,

"Thanks, bookworm." Kat twitched and stomped on his foot causing him to yelp, "H-hey! I was just kidding! C'mon, Kat!"

"Hmph." She replied crossing her arms and closing her eyes, a wind blew and she shivered, "Ooh, it's getting pretty cold, I'm going to head back to my room." She smiled feebly, "Pretty dumb of me to wear such a thin nightgown huh?" She leapt onto the railing and faced her balcony then she turned to her weapon and smiled, "And as long as you two protect me I'll do my best to protect you. Well goodnight, Toshio-kun." Suddenly a hand around her wrist made her stop and gasp,

"Kat, wait." She turned,

"Hm? What is it, Toshio?" His head was bowed and his hair hid his face,

"Please step down for a minute." The Shinigami girl did as told.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you still upset about what I said earlier? I told you I was so-"

"Just hush." He said slightly harshly and his meister flinched,

"O-okay." He looked down into her golden eyes with his lime green ones,

"For once let's . . . be more than mere weapon and meister."

"What?!" Kat exclaimed with wide eyes, she stepped back, "Wh-what are you talking about?!" He grabbed her wrist and she began to struggle, "H-hey! L-let me go! What's gotten into you, Toshio? _Let me go!_" He leaned in to kiss her, "No!" Kat cried as she whipped her arm free and her hand hard across his cheek, she stumbled backwards against the railing and fell over the edge headfirst. Her weapon ran to the railing and reached out for her with a cry of her name as she fell then she rocketed up with the use of her black angel wings, her pale face red with a blush, "What's your _problem!_ What the hell was that about! You don't just do that, Toshio!" She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head as she tensed up, "This is what I meant when I said you're like all other guys!" She began to cry and looped around in the air and slammed her balcony glass double doors shut as she flew into her room and to her bed; her wings disappeared and she threw the covers over herself quickly before curling up into a ball, shivering from the cold and events of what had just happened, her eyes clenched close, and her hands holding the sides of her head as she lay under her blankets. _What was that? I thought he was different! You don't just throw a move on a girl like that! And he was the last I'd expect to do that! _She buried her face in her hands and finally felt how warm her face was. _I'm so warm right now . . . I don't like it at all. _

**Whoa dere Toshio! Down boy! What was that all about! And why was Tomi blushing when Patty spoke to him earlier? Hmmm only I know ;) Glad I was able to get this chapter up today, False Identity was practically **_**begging**_** me to update it ;9 See ya next time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Mended Resonance

**Konichiwa! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been kinda busy with school and other crap ^^; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**A Mended Resonance**_

**Normal POV**

Kat opened her eyes groggily and looked at her clock then her eyelids snapped open, "Crap!" She flew out of bed, threw on a white sweater, black skinny jeans and black ankle-high boots; then she sprinted down the hall to the boys' room and pounded on the door. Moans were heard from inside and she growled before bursting into the room. "Alright, get up! We're gonna be late!" Tomi groaned before sitting up,

"Ugh, we'll be up in a bit." He muttered under his breath, Toshio remained under his white blanket, the meister took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but then she stepped back and glared at him, then turned around,

"Come on, Tomi." She said as her black bangs shadowed her face, the eldest brother raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother,

"What's up, Toshio? Did something happen last night?" Toshio curled up, the blanket over his head,

"Nothing." He murmured and Tomi blinked in confusion,

"Well," he said getting up, "let's get going or Kat'll flip out on us."

"Okay."

Kat ran down the stairs and popped a piece of toast in her mouth, Kid and the girls walked down to greet her, "Good morning, Kat." Kid smiled,

"Morning, onii-chan~!"

"Why are you rushing, Kat-chan~?"

"Because we're going to be late for school~!" Kid looked at the clock and froze,

"Ah! You're right!"

"Hey, guys." Tomi greeted as he finished buttoning his white shirt, he stared at the ranting Shinigami, "Um what's going on?" Patty ran up to him,

"We have to go~! We'll be late for school~!"

"Wha-" Before he could finish Patty grabbed his hand and they ran out the door. Toshio walked down the stairs, hair covering his face, he opened his mouth slightly seeing how he was alone, and that was how he walked to the academy.

. . .

The Shinigami siblings leaned their hands on their knees as they caught their breath, Liz sweatdropped with a slight smile, "Like bro like sis." Patty laughed,

"Yeah~!" Tomi stood next to the sisters, panting with a hand over his chest,

"Geez, you girls run fast."

"Hey." Said a quiet voice and he turned to see Toshio, his white bangs hanging over his left eye,

"Oh, hey bro took ya long enough." He looked at the ground,

"Y-yeah." He looked at Kat and she at him, then she glared at him and walked away,

"Come on, Tomi, we'll be late for class." Toshio watched with a heavy heart as she and his brother walked away, Tom looked at him and mouthed with a shrug,

"What happened?" But Toshio shook his head causing Tomi to wave his arm as if saying 'forget it'. Liz looked at the youngest sai,

"Whoa, what happened between you and Kat?" Toshio looked away,

"Nothing." He followed his meister leaving Kid and the twins to look at each other in confusion.

**Kat's POV**

"Hey, Kat." A certain other bookworm smiled, I looked at her, my hand cupping my cheek,

"Oh, hey, Maka."

"How ya doing bookworm?" Soul smirked and I growled,

"What's up, Soul?" Tomi, who sat next to me, greeted,

"Nothin' much." Then I saw Toshio in the doorway and looked at the desk, my hair hiding my face as he sat next to me as well. The scythe meister and weapon saw our reactions then turned to each other in question,

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, "Did you two have a fight?" None of us spoke a word for a good while.

. . .

"Okay, Kat, I would like you and Tomi and Toshio to resonate for me."

"Alright." I said standing up and I walked down the stairs followed by my weapons. We faced the class and I held out my hands gesturing my partners to transform and fly into my grasp, they did so. Then I closed my eyes and began to use Soul Resonance but . . . something strange happened. My hand that held Toshio began to burn and I cried as I dropped him, the blade clanking to the floor.

"Kat, are you alright!" Tomi cried in worry as he transformed and stood next to me while I winced holding my injured hand.

"Hm." Stein said, "A perfect example of a damaged resonance."

"Huh?" Tomi said looking at him, the professor pushed up his glasses,

"It would appear the resonation between Toshio and Kat has become unbalanced." I widened my eyes then looked at Maka who called out,

"Something like that happened to Soul and I when we had a job in London."

"Ah, yes, I remember that." Stein looked at me and Tomi who was standing behind me. "Would you mind telling what might have caused this problem?" The two of us looked at the ground,

"We just had an argument." I replied quietly,

"I see, well the best way to fix your resonance is to fix your problem."

. . .

I walked down the stairs, books hugged to my chest, school was over thank Shinigami. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the ground. _Fix your problem ._ Stein' voice echoed in my mind. I recalled what Toshio almost did last night and shook my head vigorously to clear it. "No! I have to forget about that."

"Forget about what?" I gasped and whirled around to see Liz and Patty standing behind me,

"Uh, um, n-nothing!" Liz leaned forward with her hands on her hips,

"Come on, Kat, you're not gonna get away from us that easily." I stared at her then exploded,

"Toshio tried to pull a move on me last night!" I exclaimed and Liz freaked out,

"Whoa, what do you mean by that!"

"H-he tried to kiss me!" Liz sighed in relief,

"Oh, whew, okay I thought it was . . . the other thing." I blushed heavily. "And how did you react?"

"I freaked out and pushed away from him! He's just like all other guys: striking when he thinks a girl's weak and defenseless! I thought he was different!" By now I was pounding on her chest, crying,

"What happened to you that made you feel this way about guys, Kat?" She asked resting her hands on my shoulders and I looked at the ground,

"Before . . . I even met the twins . . . I was a dancer at a bar, I had a guy partner but danced with the girls there too. We did nothing dirty or anything like that at all! But . . . one night when I was getting ready to leave . . . one of the customers, obviously drunk as hell, cornered me and," I began to shudder massively, "h-he began to t-tear at my clothes . . . I-I managed to keep them covering me b-but th-then h-he started kissing me all o-over . . . I-I can still feel his slimy tongue caressing my body. I-I was s-so scared but th-then my guy partner came by as he was l-leaving too and he s-stopped the man and had him arrested, I was still traumatized and wh-when my partner offered to take me home I just r-ran away from h-him." I was a holy wreck by now, and Patty and Liz were hugging me close. "Th-that's wh-why I feel that way about g-guys now! I thought Toshio was different! I thought he would be nothing like those fucking assholes!" I screamed the final sentence at the top of my lungs and began to sob in Liz's chest.

"It's ok, Kat, none of those kinds of guys are here; you're safe. It's ok."

**Normal POV**

Liz glanced at her sister who nodded with a determined look. _No guy was ever going to treat Kat like that ever again._ Liz thought with narrow eyes. _Not as long as I draw breath. _Tsubaki and Maka were walking by while their partners were elsewhere; Liz quietly explained to the two what had happened and they agreed to take the shaken Shinigami to Maka's house to calm down. Tsubaki laid an arm around the young black haired girl while Maka gently rubbed her arm to calm her down as she was still crying and shaking. Liz glared at Patty, "Let's go."

"Right~!" Patty said with a salute and the two sprinted off to find the young sai. Finally they did find him, walking out of the academy.

"Toshio!" Liz shouted then she shoved him against the wall, her elbow over his neck as she clutched at his collar, "Why the hell did you pull a move like that on Kat, huh? Tell me!" Toshio stared into her blue eyes with his wide lime green ones; he was completely taken off guard.

"I . . . I."

"You better tell me or I'm going to kick your sorry ass." Toshio's face went as white as a ghost's and he swallowed,

"O-okay, okay! I'll tell you just let me go!" Liz did so and the boy fell onto his backside, his hands resting on his knees as he stared at the ground, his lime green eyes brimming with emotion, "It's because . . . she was so cute then . . . and . . . well I was feeling a little emotion after telling her about my parents' accident and then her little speech really touched me . . . I guess I took advantage of the moment."

"You're damn freaking right you did! And that's exactly what she fears about guys!" He gasped and looked up,

"What?"

"A while back she was sexually harassed by a guy and she's been shaken about that ever since!" He was at a loss for words,

"What?" He murmured,

"Ya heard me!" Toshio looked at the ground,

"I . . . didn't know that . . ." Liz softened her gaze and tone,

"And that's why she thought she could trust you, she thought you were different."

"But I am different!"

"She doesn't know that."

"It's just . . ." he blushed madly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I . . . I like her . . . and . . ." he sighed and looked down, "she's . . . my first crush . . . I didn't know what to do! I'm still clueless as hell of what to do!"

"What~!" Patty cried, "But Toshio-kun that's adorable that she's your first crush!"

"B-but I don't know what to do! I'm not experienced with this!" Liz crossed her arms,

"Well first off, you can apologize for what you did and tell her that you were emotional from your conversation. Secondly, gain her trust again! She trusts you and your brother with her _life_, you _do_ know that don't you?"

"Yes and I'll give up my own if it's to save hers and I know Tomi would do the same." Liz smiled,

"I think you know what to do, go to her! She's at Maka's place."

"But what if she won't talk to me."

"At least she'll hear." Patty replied,

"Ya think so?" Toshio asked her and she nodded,

"Without a doubt~!" The sai nodded,

"Okay, thanks a lot you two." The sisters smiled,

"Anytime." Liz winked,

"And good luck." Toshio blushed heavily before storming off.

. . .

Toshio knocked on the door and waited for a reply, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Tsubaki? It's Toshio, is Kat in there? I really need to talk to her." The door opened a crack to reveal the tall raven-haired girl's face,

"Oh, Toshio-kun, yes Kat's here but I'm not sure if she'll speak; Maka-chan and I have been having trouble getting one_ word_ out of her."

"I know and that's alright, I just want her to listen." She nodded and let him in, Maka saw him from her spot on the couch,

"Oh, hey Toshio, what's up?"

"I'm here to talk to Kat." He saw his meister as she lay on the couch, her back facing him and the other two girls,

"Good luck with that." Maka replied and she and Tsubaki went into the other room to leave the meister and weapon alone. The white haired boy sat on the couch and looked at Kat,

"Kat . . . I know you probably don't want to talk to me after what I did but I want you to know that I am not like other guys. I'm so incredibly sorry for what I did it's just . . . I was so emotional after talking about my parents' demise and then your little speech really did a number on me, also . . . you just seemed so cute in the moment." Kat, who was listening silently, blushed heavily and her golden eyes widened, "I'll do _anything_ to make sure you're safe, I'll even give my _life_ for you. That's what a weapon's job is, isn't it? To protect the meister with their life, and that's what I promised you." He stopped and the room was silent. "Kat . . . I want you to trust me again, I'm truly sorry for what I did . . . I hope you know that . . ." He stood up and turned to leave,

"Toshio?" A voice stopped him and he turned to see Kat sitting up and looking at him, "Do you honestly mean what you say?" Her eyes were round with remaining fear; Toshio narrowed his own and looked at her with fierce determination,

"Absolutely!" She smiled,

"Good . . . I'm glad." He flinched as he stared at his meister's happy face then he smiled sweetly back,

"So . . . are we cool?" Kat rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, one Soul's enough." Toshio laughed as did she then the black haired girl reached out a hand; the sai hesitated for a moment then shook it with a wide smile. Maka and Tsubaki, who had been watching from the next room, smiled at each other.

"Finally they made up." Maka said,

"Good thing too."

**Aaawww kawaii ending! XDD I so ship Kat and Toshio what about you guys? XDD Please review and I'll see ya next chapter! :) Also check out my other fanfics! Love you guys~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Side of the Moon

**Hello my darling readers! How you doin'? I'm sure this new chapter shall make your day better. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Toshio and Tomi :p**

_**Dark Side of the Moon (1)**_

**Kat's POV**

I started for home after going grocery shopping and noticed how late it had gotten, I looked up to see the eerie moon smiling; slowly blood began to ooze from its white teeth. I narrowed my eyes. _Someone is going to die tonight . . . I knew that by the blood. The more blood the moon released from its mouth, the more people died that night._ I quickened my pace. I turned one corner and saw a crowd of people, women and young girls, surrounding a platform and I gasped when I remembered the last time I had been here. _This was where I ran into those magicians! _ A feminine voice spoke out and I hid behind the corner to watch in the shadows, I stood on a box to get a better view, "A lovely rose for the lovely lady." Neko said as she bowed, one arm crossed behind her back while the other held a red rose to a young lady, who was amongst the hypnotized mob. She smiled and was about to take the offering when it immediately turned into a knife, Neko raised it and plunged it into the girl's chest, the victim's eyes widened and she snapped out of her hypnotism to release her dying, blood curdling scream. The female magician sliced her body diagonally causing her corpse to vanish and to only leave her innocent soul floating in the air. I watched in horror and started to feel sick.

However, the other girls didn't react at all; Neko took the soul in her gloved hand and swallowed it then licked her lips, "How divine." Then both she and Kono removed their hands and bowed like hosts **(2) **

"Thank you for your time, ladies." The two demons said together then they threw their hats out to the crowd who reached for them like fan girls. Then blades appeared on the hats' rim and they sliced at the crowd before ricocheting into Kono and Neko's white gloved hands. They bowed and I watched as the bodies dispersed leaving nothing behind, then my eyes widened in horror when I saw what lay contained in the hats: the souls of those girls. I gasped and watched as the two black-haired demons placed them back on their heads. I was freaking out and stumbled back, forgetting where I was, and fell to the street with a grunt.

The two heard me and I heard their black-booted feet approaching me, thinking quickly I hid behind the crate I stood on. The two looked around, their red eyes scanning the area, "Did you hear that, Kono?"

"Yes, indeed," I heard his lips curl back into a smile, "Some little rat's been a peeping on our act." Neko crossed her arms and smiled,

"And without applauding us, how rude of them." I held my breath and waited a few minutes and they finally gave up looking for me, "I guess we won't be getting her soul." Neko said staring sadly at the gravel,

"Neko . . ." Kono said,

"Yes-" She replied only to be boxed in against the wall by Kono who stared into her red eyes with his own, their faces only a few inches apart. I gulped and stealthy crawled around the corner of the crate so they wouldn't see me.

"I promise you, I will make _you_ the next kishin." She gazed up into his eyes,

"But why me? Madame Medusa wants us _both_ to become the next kishins." Then Kono pressed his mouth against hers fiercely to silence her and I gaped, Neko kissed back fiercely as well then pulled back and stared into his eyes, "Yes . . . brother." I gaped even more and an alarm sounded in my head. _Incest! Incest! Incest!_ I turned myself invisible with my powers and summoned my black wings before taking off into the air; the two lovers stared at me without knowing where I was. I shuddered as I tried to rid that image from my mind as I flew home.

. . .

I slammed the front door shut and leaned my back on it as I closed my eyes to catch my breath. Toshio and Tomi blinked and looked at me, "Kat?"

"What's wrong?" I looked at them, still panting,

"Huh?" Then I groaned as I shook my head vigorously.

. . .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Liz said as we all sat in the living room, "So those two magicians are _siblings_ . . . and they were _kissing?_" I nodded my head, my eyes clenched shut,

"Yes! Would you please just get it through your thick head! Remembering it has scarred me for life but having to retell it over and over again isn't helping in the least!" The two sets of twins shuddered and Kid walked in,

"What did I just walk into-" I made an 'X' with my arms,

"No!" I interrupted, "Have someone else tell you when I'm not here! I am _not_ repeating myself for another time." Kid raised an eyebrow at his weapons and they gave him a look as if saying they would tell him. I shuddered, "I am going to my room and going to try to get that image out of my head now, goodnight." I trudged up the red carpeted staircase.

I walked into my room and plopped back onto my soft bed, the image of those two intruded my mind and I covered my face with my hands. As I lay there, time slipped away. I removed my hands to be blinded by sunlight, "Ah!" I said as I squinted my eyes, then I sat up and rubbed them, I looked at my alarm clock and jumped, "Crap! Not again!" I threw on new clothes and ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen, colliding with my brother in the process. "S-sorry, onii-chan." I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw him holding a box,

"Oh, sorry about that, Kat." I stood up and brushed myself off,

"What's this?" He cocked his head in confusion,

"Don't you remember? Chichue gave the DWMA students the day off to get ready for Christmas." I was silent for a second then smiled,

"Pfft, I knew that!" He smiled,

"Mhm."

"How many days until Christmas are there again?"

"A few days." My smile fell,

"Say what." I said flatly, Liz and Patty came around the corner and laughed,

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Well apparently not!"

"Oh come on-", said Tomi as he wrapped his arm around me, "You can't possibly-"

"-have forgotten _that_ easily." Toshio concluded as he leaned on my shoulder and I glared at them before squirming out of their grasp,

"Shut up, I'm going to shopping. Bye~!" Without another word I ran out of the house.

. . .

I smiled down at my bags in success. "Ok, so for Maka I got her that great book I just finished; Soul a new leather jacket; Tsubaki a flower comb; Black*Star a bouncy castle house; Liz and Patty make up cases; Kid a new skateboard with his name carved into it, and Toshio and Tomi," I took out the gift and beamed, "A picture of the three of us." I put it away and giggled before heading off again and slowly it dawned on me that it was night. _Damn it, time went to fast._ I looked at the moon and saw the blood oozing from its mouth, I cringed and quickened my pace, carefully avoiding the street with Kono and Neko I went down a different street,

"Why hello my dear." Said one voice and I froze,

"And where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Kono and Neko, one leaning on the other's shoulder and both grinning in their creepy way,

"I-I was just going home from Christmas shopping."

"Aw, and you didn't get _us_ anything?" Kono said leaning forward,

"Now that's just wrong." His partner concluded, the image from yesterday returned and I turned around and clenched my eyes shut. Then they stood next to me, leaning down to whisper in my ears,

"Aw, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"I bet one of our performances will cure you."

"No." I said shakily as I trembled a little,

"I think that's a wondrous idea." Darkness said from within me, I opened my eyes, determination blazing in them,

"No." I said firmly and I looked down at the bags I held, the turned black before vanishing. _Good, now that they're safely transported to the safety of home . . ._ I pulled my hair into a ponytail; _time to deal with these jerks._ I ran forward, my sneakers pounding on the floor, my hair trailing behind me, and my arms straight behind me as I ran. I made a sharp turn into a dark alley, my pursuers on my tail; then I watched them run past me as I stood between the buildings, my arms and feet supporting my body in the air. I closed my eyes and focused. _"Toshio, Tomi."_ I thought to them.

**Normal POV**

Toshio and Tomi stopped decorating the Christmas tree when their meister's voice entered their minds, _"Toshio, Tomi."_

"Kat?" They wondered aloud,

"Hm? You guys say somethin'?" Liz asked as she picked up an empty box,

"_I need you guys now, those magicians are after me and I need your help to take them out; they're too powerful for my powers alone."_ The twins smirked like Soul,

"_You got it."_ They thought back.

"We're going to find Kat." They said to Liz,

"Okay, is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, be back soon." With that they ran out to meet their meister.

**Kat's POV**

I smiled when I received my weapon's telepathic message, but by now my limbs were wobbly from supporting myself for so long. I clenched my eyes shut. _Come on guys, hurry up._ Just then I looked up when I heard the familiar sound of weapons transforming and saw two shining sais flipping from the sky and down to me, I smiled and dropped down, once I landed my weapons fell into my grasp. I stood and smiled at my partners' reflections, "Thanks guys; took ya long enough." I concluded with a wink then they smiled,

"Now let's go kick some ass!" Toshio cheered,

"Yes, let's." Tomi agreed calmly.

The two demon magicians continued walking until I called their attention with a whistle; I waved to them "I'm over here you guys." They narrowed their eyes before chasing me. I looked at the brick wall I was zeroing on, ran up a few steps before kicking off and back flipping, my skirt rippling and black hair flowing in the air, I landed behind the two and charged forward, digging the backs of the sais into their stomachs causing the wind to be knocked out of them, they wheezed before grabbing my wrists and flinging me to the brick wall, I turned so my feet met first then pushed off and sliced across their bodies with my weapons. I landed a yard away, one knee bent, arms stretched to the sides and my head bowed. Then I stood to look at my opponents with glaring golden eyes, their bodies dispersed leaving behind nothing. "What?" I whispered in surprise, "Surely their souls should have been left behind."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Tomi asked,

"Beats me." His brother replied as they transformed ad stood behind me, their hands stuffed in their pockets. Then a laugh travelled to our ears through the wind,

"Very good observation, young weapon." Said a certain witch's voice,

"You're right," Said another Neko, "we are not dead."

"In fact," said Kono's voice, "we are as alive as ever." We all narrowed our eyes as we stared at the alleyway, our backs facing each other's as we stood in a defensive triangle. Chuckles faded away and I shuddered,

"Okay, let's get out of here, onii-chan's probably wondering where we are." The boys nodded,

"Sounds good." We all headed back for Gallows Manor and on the way I noticed the boys reach for my hands, and then they gently held them,

"What's wrong?" I asked and they looked down into my round golden eyes, and they smiled,

"Nothing." I blinked then smiled, then a though popped into my head and my countenance became shadowed as my eyes gleamed and a fang appeared in my smile, I summoned my black wings and rocketed into the night sky, my partners screaming in fear while I laughed my butt off.

"Why do you torture us!" Toshio screamed,

"Because I'm your meister and I can!" I yelled back in delight.

At last we landed in front of our home, I dismissed my wings and immediately after Tomi picked me up horizontally under his arm, "That does it you shrimp." He began to charge for the door and I cried as I held my head,

"Hey! Hey! My head! _My head!_" Toshio opened the door and we entered the foyer, I struggled in my prison hold then flew forward in my attempt and rolled to my feet then stood and faced my partners; we stared at each other then I smiled,

"Thanks, guys. I love you." They flinched and I skipped up the stairs,

"I'll be wrapping my gifts now~! Goodnight, everyone~!" I walked to my balcony and rested my arms on the thick, cold, white stone ledge as I observed the starry night sky, snow began to fall and I extended a pale arm to catch some of the delicate flakes in my hand. Then my smile faded when I saw the moon. I saw half was hidden by a dark side. _That reminds me a lot of myself; bright yet with a dark side._ I bowed my head as I recalled that Darkness was still a part of me.

**Normal POV**

Medusa looked into her crystal ball which displayed Kat as she stared into the winter night sky. "Good work, you two." The witch commented the two raven-haired siblings who knelt behind her, their heads bowed and eyes closed,

"Thank you, Madame Medusa." Neko replied,

"Our journey has been quite prosperous." Kono added as he and Neko caught each other's eye and smiled,

"Indeed, it has." Medusa grinned, "And it has only just begun."

_**(1) Okay, how many of you immediately thought of I'll Make a Man out of You from Mulan. God knows I was freaking jamming out to the inaudible music playing in my head XD**_

**(2) OHSHC reference, I do not own sadly**

**Now don't ask where the relationship between Neko and Kono came up, it literally came out of nowhere and when I was proofing it I was like ' 0.0 da fluff did I write?!' Tell me what you think about it, I promise I won't bite. ^^ I sorta thought about Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin at most parts though ,':/ And other times of the story I found myself singing Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Okay Imma shut up now ^^ . Please review and I'll see you guys next chapter! Happy holidays~! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Another Rainy Day?

**Happy 2013 everyone! Damn 2012 went fast 0.0 Hope everyone had a great holiday! :D Anywhoosle here's the new chappie and there's something you'll probably love me for…maybe ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Just Another Rainy Day?**_

**Normal POV**

"At last!" Kid beamed as he admired everyone's hard work. The entire interior of Gallows Manor was adorned with Christmas decorations; it took a few weeks to get everything up. "Great work everyone! The manor is all perfectly symmetrical and ready for the Christmas party!"

"We're having a party?" Kat asked titling her head,

"Like we do every year." Liz smiled, "That's when we exchange our presents too."

"When's the party?"

"In three days."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well how are we going to get this entire house clean?" Patty giggled,

"Silly, Kat-chan~! Our servants have been cleaning for weeks preparing for the party~!"

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

"Probably because you're so observant." Toshio smirked and Kat puffed out her cheeks before kicking his shin.

"Settle down now children." Tomi sighed and his brother and meister did so, still glaring at each other.

"Ah love is in the air," Liz said with a wink, "I'll be sure to hang the mistletoe." Toshio's face reddened deeply and Kat blushed a little as well,

"Yeah right, you better hang up the mistletoe for you and Kid." She winked like a little devil and smiled. Kid and Liz blushed and looked away,

"Oh shut up." Liz grumbled,

"Y-yeah," Kid said and Kat giggled,

"Whatever you say you two." Kid cleared his throat,

"Well I'm going to the library, see you all later." With that he walked out of the house, Toshio looked at the others,

"I'm going to the gym, Tomi, you wanna come?"

"Sure." His brother replied before they left as well. Only three girls were left behind, Liz clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright, Patty, let's get packin'." Kat blinked,

"Packing for what?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you."

"Maka-chan invited us, and Tsubaki-chan to a sleepover at her house tonight~." Kat's jaw dropped,

"And I wasn't invited? Well than!" Liz smiled feebly and rubbed the back of her head,

"Sorry, we kinda forgot to tell you that Maka invited you too." Kat turned her back on the pistol twins and crossed her arms,

"Nope, I'm not talking to you now."

"Aw c'mon, Kat-chan, we're sorry~." Patty said with round apologetic blue eyes, Kat didn't respond. Liz looked at her sis and smiled mischievously then Patty did. The two snuck up behind the young Shinigami, with raised arms, and then they jumped onto her,

"Tickle fight!" Liz cried as Kat laughed with tears,

"No, no, no please stop!" She said between laughs and tears, "Ok, ok! I surrender!" The twins laughed as they got off of their friend and the three smiled at each other.

"So," Liz said and she helped Kat up, "You gonna pack?" Kat nodded,

"Yep, wait a second what about Soul and Black*Star?"

"Don't worry about them."

"Yeah, Kid-kun's gonna have them over here for a sleepover while we're at Maka-chan's~." Kat smiled,

"Alright."

. . .

"Kat? Hello!" Liz and Patty stood in the foyer with their bags as they called to her, however she didn't reply. Liz raised an eyebrow as she rested a hand on her hip, "Geez, do you think she fell asleep reading again."

"Tch, bookworm." Tomi said and Patty giggled,

"That's Kat-chan for ya~!" Liz looked at Toshio,

"Could you go fetch her for us, Toshio? Or we'll be late for Maka's." The youngest twin nodded,

"Sure." When he made it to her bedroom door, he knocked only to be met with silence, "Kat? It's me, I'm coming in ok?" He opened her door, eyes closed, and walked in, "Hey, Liz and Patty wanna leave so-" ,he stopped when he opened his eyes to see his meister, like Liz predicted, sleeping in her black bean bag chair next to her bed with a novel in her lap. The sai sighed and walked over, his hands in his pockets, "Geez," he muttered closing his eyes, "you really are a bookworm." He stared at her then jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Damn it the hell." He cursed as he flipped open his phone to see the caller I.D being Soul, the white haired teen answered the call, "Yeah, what is it, Sharky."

"Geez, what's with the 'tude?" Toshio rolled his eyes,

"What? You called me, now what?"

"You remember what you have to do right?" The weapon groaned and placed a hand on his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows,

"Do I really have to, man." Toshio gasped when he noticed Kat stir; quickly as possible he ran outside, silently closed her balcony door and leapt onto the roof,

"Yes, remember when you, me, Tomi, Kid, and Black*Star met up a few days ago? We played that bottle game and whoever it landed on was given a dare. Well my fellow weapon friend, that bottle landed on you and your dare was to-"

"I know! I know! Would ya shut the hell up already?" Toshio snapped,

"Geez, man, why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because!" Toshio exclaimed, now very upset, as he paced the roof, "Do you remember the drama that ensued after I pulled that move on Kat a while back? Huh?"

"Dude, calm down if Kat gets upset just say it was a stupid dare."

"Fine." Soul smiled on the other line,

"See ya tonight at Kid's place."

"Yeah, yeah." With that Toshio hung up. He sat down, his legs dangling over the rooftop, and let out a heavy breath as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly a scream from inside Kat's room made him leap onto the concrete balcony and dart into her room. Lo and behold Kat was screaming as Darkness was slowly coming out, "Stop it!" Toshio cried and he clenched his eyes shut as he punched his meister in the stomach sending her flying across the room, he ran to her and sighed when Darkness started to retreat causing the Shinigami girl to turn to normal. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly,

"Thanks, Toshio."

"No problem, Darkness acting up again?" She looked at the floor and nodded, Toshio helped her up,

"Well don't worry about it ok? We'll all make sure it doesn't do anything bad to you." Kat smiled,

"Ok, thanks a lot, Toshio." He returned it,

"Hey, it's what I'm here for, by the way Liz and Patty wanted to head out soon; don't you remember you have a sleepover and Maka's tonight?" At this, Kat's eyes flew open,

"Aw shoot I completely forgot!" Toshio looked away with a smirk as he put his hands on his hips,

"Probably 'cause you fell asleep reading again you bookworm." Kat growled,

"I don't have time for this." She snatched her bag, ran out of her room and slide on the railing before landing at the foot of the staircase in the foyer only to be meet with no one in the room. "Huh? Wh-where are they?"

"Bout time you came down." She turned to see Tomi approaching her with his hands in his pockets, Kat smiled feebly as she rubbed the back of her head,

"Sorry, I fell asleep reading." Tomi bowed his head and closed his eyes with a smile,

"Hm, as predicted."

"Not you too, Tomi!" Kat glared as she puffed out her cheeks and her weapon laughed,

"Sorry but I just had to." He winked at her, "Anyway, Liz and Patty already headed over to Maka's. I'll walk you there, it's gonna rain so pack an umbrella." Suddenly a crash sounded in the next room followed by a cry of despair,

"No! All of my hard work and the tree fell! Just as I was putting the star on top! Oh, the tragedy! I'm a failure! I can't even put the star on the tree without knocking it over it a complete mess! I'm rotten and disgusting! I'm unworthy to be living!" Tomi and Kat sighed at the OCD Reaper, Tomi smiled feebly at her,

"Well looks like I _can't_ walk you," he pointed a thumb in Kid's direction, "best help your brother before he has a heart attack." Kat smiled,

"Probably best you do, I'll ask Toshio if he wants to tag along."

"Alright, well see you! Have fun and be careful!" Kat rolled her eyes,

"Who are you my mother?" Tomi flinched at his meister mentioning her deceased mother; Kat blinked her round golden eyes in confusion,

"Hm? Oh, it's fine don't worry about it~." Tomi smiled and hugged her close,

"Alright, see ya, kiddo." Another cry caught their attention,

"Speaking of, Kiddo awaits you." Kat said gesturing to her brother's direction, Tomi smiled,

"Yep, wish me luck." Kat nodded and with that the eldest twin ran to Kid's mourning form. Toshio ran down the stairs, "I heard a crash is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Kid just knocked down the tree, your brother went to help him." Toshio sighed in relief,

"Whew, I thought Black*Star was here already." Kat laughed,

"Good one, hey could you walk me to Maka's?"

"Sure, got an umbrella?" Kat nodded,

"Yep, let's go~."

By the time the two were halfway to the meister's house it started to rain, they looked up, "Aw man, and I forgot the umbrella."

"You're stupid." Kat said as she closed her eyes then she fished into her bag and pulled out her own, "Here." He took it and opened it over his head then saw she couldn't fit under it,

"But what about you, you'll get wet."

"No I won't~." She replied cheerfully and she lifted her black jacket hood over her head, her black hair and hood making her golden eyes stand out brightly, Toshio looked and noticed her hood had cat ears and a tail sticking out at the bottom by her backside, "And that's not all~." Kat smiled before pulling out black gloves from her pockets and putting them on, they were cat paws. Toshio deadpanned her,

"A cat, Kat; seriously." She giggled and winked as she lifted her hands to her face,

"Nya~." She said cutely and Toshio sighed. Kat skipped ahead in the down coming rain, her white boots sloshing in puddles which sent droplets flying onto her black tights and denim skirt, her weapon could only watch her happy form he smiled then frowned as he remembered his dare.

At last the two made it to Maka's apartment building, Kat turned to face her friend and held her bag in front of her, "Thanks for walking me, Toshio, you have a good time with onii-chan and the others, kay~?" He only nodded; suddenly a car roared by, Kat cried and flew into Toshio's arms, her bag and his umbrella dropping onto the wet blacktop. Toshio's eyes were wide at the suddenness as Kat clutched at his shirt, trembling a little from the scare. After a moment, she pulled her face from his shirt but still stared at it, "I'm sorry, I had to move out of the way, the car just scared me a little." Toshio was silent, his hair dripping from the rain as it shadowed his face,

"Kat." He murmured after moment,

"Yes?" Kat asked looking up; then he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips onto hers. Kat gasped and her golden eyes widened. The rain continued to fall around them; this was certainly not just another rainy day.

**AAAAAAAH TOO FRIKKING KAWAII! I'M STILL FREAKING OUT AND I WROTE, er TYPED THIS! –fangirls- XDD I hope you guys enjoyed this! What'll happen next? How will Kat react? Let me know what you think in your Review! ;) See ya next time my lovlies! :D**


	14. Chapter 14:

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you all like this story so far! :D And now without further ado, here's chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Crushes, Slumber parties, and Horror Oh My!**

**Kat's POV**

I stood there, still as a statue while Toshio kissed me. Finally he pulled away, his hair hiding his face still, and ran away leaving me shocked beyond words, my face burning with a blush, as I stared after him. The rain kept coming down and he vanished into the hazy distance. I barely even heard the door behind me open. "Oh~! There's another kitty outside~!"

"Huh?" I blinked then turned around and I saw a busty purple haired girl standing in the doorway and . . . were those cat ears on her head? "Heh." I cowered before being hauled into the house.

"Kat-chan!" Tsubaki gasped,

"Huh, about time you showed up." Liz commented but I said nothing, I only held my arm **(A/N like Crona)** and stared at the floor, Maka cocked her head,

"Hm? What's the matter, Kat?" When I said nothing the purple haired girl stared at me sadly, her ears drooping,

"C'mon you can tell us~." I blinked back into reality and looked at everyone,

"I-I . . . T-Toshio . . . kissed . . . me." Everyone's jaw dropped,

"What!" They all exclaimed and I shook my head,

"Why? Why did he do it!" I cried holding the sides of my head and clenching my eyes shut, Tsubaki comforted me,

"Want us to call him and ask?"

"No need to." We all jumped and turned to see Soul leaning in the doorway, his bag slumped over his shoulder and his hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked at the group of girls, "A few days ago, me and the other guys, including Toshio and Tomi, met up and played a bottle game and whoever it landed on was given a dare, Toshio was the victim and his dare was, well, to kiss you, Kat." Everyone's jaw dropped and Maka whipped out her book,

"Maka-CHOP!" Soul cringed and held his head in pain,

"Ow! What!" She scowled at him,

"You idiot, you don't just dare people to go _kissing_ people! It's just not right!"

"Well sorry! It was just a helpless little dare! Calm your tits! Oh wait you don't have any." Maka gaped angrily and kicked him out of the house,

"Get outta here, Soul Eater Evans!" She slammed the door shut and whirled around to be met with five stunned faces.

"Whoa, easy there, Maka." Liz said then winked, "Don't go treating him like that." Maka blushed,

"Wh-what are you talking about, why are you winking?" Liz folded her arms,

"Oh I think you know why." Tsubaki, the busty girl, and Patty giggled while I looked around in confusion,

"Hm? Why? I don't know."

"Seriously, Kat~?" The purple haired girl asked, "You've been with the DWMA for how long and you still don't know that Maka has a huge crush on Soul?" I gaped and stared at Maka,

"Really?! That's so cute!"

"Sh-shut up! No I don't!"

"Then how come you panic every time he gets hurt and blush every time he teases you?" Liz asked and Maka looked away stubbornly,

"I do not." Patty giggled,

"You're blushing right now~."

"No I'm not!" I laughed,

"Ok, ok let's leave Maka alone." She looked at me,

"_Thank_ you, Kat." I smiled,

"No probsy~."

"Besides," Maka smirked, "Like you and Tsubaki are innocent, Liz." The two girls immediately reddened,

"Oh I don't like Black*Star that way." The raven haired girl smiled feebly,

"Mhm, sure."

"Y-yeah and I don't like Kid that way either."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Blair-chan likes Soul-kun~!" Maka deadpanned her,

"You only like giving him mega nosebleeds." Blair pouted like a child and I laughed, it was great to have friends.

Hours passed and we were all painting each other's nails and doing makeovers, however I was forced onto the couch as they dolled me all up, I honestly am not one for makeovers at all. Finally they were done and we all got into our jammies and washed off our facial makeup. Maka wore a black T-shirt and red shorts while Tsubaki wore a white shirt and gray sweatpants, Liz wore a red tank top and black shorts, Patty wore a purple tank top and blue sweatpants while I wore a black and white shirt and grey shorts. Then we all flopped on the couch and turned the TV on, a horror movie was playing and everyone, except Liz who clung to Patty, decided to watch it, I immediately grabbed a pillow and held in close to my chest, I was not a fan of horror movies, at all!

The murderer walked to the door, ax in hand, he opened the door and it creaked as he did so. The girls hid in the darkness, cowering together in complete fear. The murderer saw the girls and approached them; he raised his ax and swung down. I screamed and buried my face in the pillow, "Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" I cried and they did so,

"Wow, Kat, I didn't know you didn't like horror movies." Maka said as she looked at me, I kept my face buried,

"I hate them!"

"Sorry," Tsubaki said sweetly, "You should have told us." I was silent then took my pillow and playfully hit Maka,

"Hey!" She hit me back and soon we were in an all-out pillow fight.

**Kid's POV (A/N This takes place after Soul is kicked out of his and Maka's apartment)**

I heard someone walk into the house, "Yo, Kid!" Me, Black*Star and the twins walked into the foyer to meet Soul,

"Hey, Sharky," Toshio said, "Where've you been?"

"Maka was being a bitch." I chuckled,

"Now, now, is that the way to talk about your girl?" The albino blushed,

"Like you're one to talk, I know you like Liz." My face grew hot,

"I do not," Black*Star grinned,

"Well gods don't keep secrets so I'll admit it: I like Tsubaki and she will be my goddess!" Tomi clapped,

"Way to go, Black*Star! Tell it like it is!" The bluenette put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes with a smile,

"You're damn right I will." Then I noticed the young white haired, lime green-eyed boy sitting off to the side,

"You ok, Toshio?" His hair hid his face and I guessed the reason for his behavior, "He really went through with the dare."

"And that's why Maka got all pissed off with me." Soul said, "She told me not to go daring people to kiss people, I told her 'hey, it was a helpless dare'." Tomi deadpanned him,

"You commented about her chest too didn't you." Soul slumped forward,

"Yep, then she kicked me out." Black*Star, Tomi, and I laughed,

"Can't blame her." He glared at me.

Hours passed and we got into our T-shirts and sweatpants then we all settled in front of the TV, a horror movie was on. "Aw I love this movie!" Soul commented,

"Me too." Tomi added, I looked next to him to see Toshio looking at his lap and sighed,

"Toshio if your that worried that Kat will be upset with you, why don't you call her and ask how she is?" He looked at me,

"Honestly, man, after what I did . . . I don't think I'll even be able to handle looking at her." I sat next to him and patted him on the back,

"It's ok, Toshio, just call her." After a moment he sighed, flipped open his phone and put it to his ear,

"Dude, put it on speaker!" Black*Star said as he leaned toward him, Toshio agreed and held the phone in front of all of us. We all waited then heard suspense music, then feminine screams and a masculine one of rage. Then we all jumped when we heard a scream right above the phone,

"Aw shit my ears!" Soul cringed,

"That was Kat!" Tomi exclaimed and Toshio shot to his feet,

"I know it's Kat damn it!" Clearly the dude was head over heels for her,

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" My sister screamed and I understood,

"The girls are watching the same horror movie we are." I explained looking at the other guys then Black*Star and Soul smiled,

"Can we mess with them?" I raised an eyebrow at Soul's question,

"Mess with as in . . ."

"Let's scare 'em!" Black*Star replied, "They're all a little jumpy from the movie, especially Kat, so why don't we scare 'em a bit?" I shook my head,

"You would _really_ do that to poor little Kat?"

"Hell yeah! We're guys c'mon it's natural to mess with girls." We were silent,

"Dude that can be taken in so many ways." Soul finally concluded,

"Whatever, let's go!" He ran upstairs, most likely to where the stash of Halloween stuff was, grabbed a hockey mask and an ax and ran back to us. "Let's go." I sighed and followed the guys out of the house.

**Kat's POV**

We all collapsed after our mega pillow war, "Ugh!" I groaned, "I'm dead!" Liz laughed then put her foot on my stomach and struck a pose,

"Yes, I have conquered this Shinigami!"

"Merh!" I groaned and she let me up, we all laughed. Then we all fell silent when we heard a noise from the kitchen, Liz whined,

"What was that?"

"Dunno, sis, but let's go check it out~!"

"Let's not!"

"I fully agree with Liz!" I cried but Maka, Tsubaki, Blair, and Patty went to the kitchen; Liz and I whined then clung to each other as we ventured onward. Maka turned the lights on and we all looked to see nothing there. Maka turned and smiled feebly at us as she led everyone,

"The horror movie must have gotten us a little jumpy, let's go back to the living room." When we all turned to leave we heard a loud thump, Liz and I cringed and slowly turned our heads along with the other girls. Our eyes landed on a guy in a hockey mask, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wild, then he raised an ax. We all screamed and ran into the living room, Liz and I buried ourselves under our blankets as we trembled,

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream." I repeated to myself, "Find your happy place, find your happy place."

"Patty! Get your ass over here!" Liz cried in distress,

"Look at the scary hockey guy~!" Patty exclaimed and Liz cried in fear as she heard him slowly stomp into the room. He let out a heavy breath and I heard Blair and Maka scream,

"Oh crap!" Then I heard another thump right above my head, slowly I lifted my head from under the blanket and found myself staring into the eyes of a blood covered guy with mad red eyes I then screamed and ran to Maka and Blair who cowered with Tsubaki, Liz looked up and cried,

"Wait for me, Kat!" She screamed and we all clung together, "Wait, where's Patty!" We all looked around then saw two new creepy guys surrounding the now slightly frightened, spirited young blonde, and then the two others approached us. We all clung to each other and screamed as we cringed. Then the guys started laughing, we looked at them and saw them remove their masks and wipe the fake blood from their faces. All of our jaws dropped: it was the guys!

"Soul!" Maka screamed,

"Maka." He smirked,

"Tomi!" Liz cried,

"Liz." He smiled,

"Toshio-kun~!" Patty scowled,

"Patty." The young sai winked,

"K-Kid?" I asked looking around but I didn't see him,

"Kat." Came a voice from behind me causing me to jump and whirl around, there he was, smiling at me. I scowled,

"You're an idiot you know that! You all gave us heart attacks!" The guys laughed,

"Hey, we wanted to mess around with you guys." Black*Star grinned and all us girls glared angrily,

"_You jerks!_" We all yelled at once.

**I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter ^^ Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:

**Ok so today my Anime Club went nostalgia . . . anyone remember Digimon? XD Oh my gosh we all were rocking out to that theme song. XD CHILDHOOD! We were just cracking up when we heard the voices. Watch the Japanese version and you'll know what I mean. X3 Anywhoosle here's the next chapter SO MANY FWUFFIES! X3 And you **_**might**_** hate me at the end ^^; Byeee~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**An Unforgettable Party and an Unexpected Reuniting**_

**Kid's POV**

Everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party, I couldn't wait. This was the first Christmas chichue and I would celebrate with Kat. I smiled down at her gift. _She'll love this._ I turned around and opened my bedroom door and saw Kat who was standing in front of my room since she was passing it. We blinked in slight surprise, "Oh, Kat." She smiled cutely,

"Hi, onii-chan~! I'm so excited for our Christmas party~!" I smiled warmly,

"So am I, Kat." She giggled and hugged me,

"This will be the best Christmas ever."

"Hm? Why do you say that, Kat?" She smiled up at me,

"Because it's the first Christmas I'm celebrating with my friends and family~." I flinched then smiled and hugged her tightly,

"That's right, Kat." She giggled before pulling back and skipping down the stairs. I watched her with a smile then closed my eyes, tucked my hands in my pockets and walked down the red carpeted stairs. It was great that I had my little sister back.

**Kat's POV**

I skipped down the stairs and looked at the decorations with a bright smile. Everything was perfect and ready for the Christmas party tonight. I giggled. _I can't wait!_ "Well someone's all happy." Said a voice, I turned to see Liz and Patty smiling at me, the eldest twin's hand resting on her hip. I turned fully to face them and clasped my hands behind my back,

"Hi, guys, ready for tonight~?" Liz smirked mischievously,

"Are you?" I blinked, now confused,

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Patty laughed,

"You'll see, Kat-chan~." They turned and walked into the other room leaving me blinking my round golden eye sin confusion,

"Hm?" I said to myself as I raised an eyebrow and titled my head.

"Hey bookworm." I jumped when I was pulled over by a certain albino. I smiled feebly,

"H-hi, Soul, what are you doing here? The party doesn't start 'til tonight." He smiled his lopsided grin,

"I know." Then Maka appeared next to him with a smile,

"We always come early to exchange gifts. Tsubaki and Black*Star should be arriving any minute." I sweatdropped,

"Oh . . . great." I was so looking forward to that loud assassin's arrival.

"DO NOT FEAR YOUR GOD IS HERE!" I sweatdropped with a grim face,

"Oh great, I was beginning to die from missing you." Black*Star smiled widely and put his hands on his sides,

"I know but I'm here now so no need too!"

"Yay." I said so enthusiastically.

"Come on, guys~." Patty smiled pointing to the other room while hooking arms with Maka, "Let's go exchange gifts~!" We all followed the hyper young blonde.

"Hello, everyone." My brother greeted with his polite smile,

"Hi, Kid." Maka smiled,

"'Sup." Her partner grinned,

"Great job decorating, Kid-kun." Tsubaki smiled,

"Eh, it's not so great." Her meister replied stubbornly, I moaned. _Uh oh._ Maka, Soul, and the two sets of twins looked fearfully at onii-chan, his head was bowed and his hands balled into tight fists, he began to quiver as he held back his rage,

"What did you say you pig?" He said with an edge to his voice, everyone else but Black*Star froze in fear and backed away. Then, as always, Kid exploded, "How dare you call this not great! This took weeks to set up! Weeks! Weeks of measuring and measuring, making sure every centimeter was perfect! Every inch, every foot! I had to put up and redecorate the tree twice when I knocked it down putting the star on top! There was shattered glass ornaments everywhere! It took hours to clean it all up and hours of putting that Shinigami-forsaken tree back as it was before! And you dare call of this perfection produced from weeks of hard labor 'not so great'?!" We all watched as he and Black*Star brawled then I noticed them nearing my gifts for everyone as they fought violently. I narrowed my eyes. _No way in hell are you going to ruin my gifts for everyone._

I walked up to the two and took in a deep breath then I let it all out as loudly as I could, "Knock it the hell off you annoying buttheads!" Everyone was silent as my shout echoed in the enormous room. Kid and Black*Star blinked in shock as did everyone else.

"Whoa, didn't expect that from a shorty like you." Soul grinned then Maka hit him with her book,

"Nice one, Kat." Liz and Tomi said together then they looked at each other, "jinx, jinx!"

"Just shut up already!" Toshio exclaimed, annoyed, and they did so, Patty giggled,

"Nice one, Toshio-kun~." Kid pushed Black*Star away from him, cleared his throat and straightened his ruffle shirt,

"Well, now that we've had our going at each other, shall we get to gift giving?" Everyone cheered in agreement.

. . .

At last the gift giving and hugs were over and I flopped back on the couch, "My head hurts from you boys complaining." I muttered rubbing my temples in circular motions,

"At least you weren't violently Maka-Chopped." Soul replied flatly as he rubbed his head and I realized only Patty, Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki had given their friends their gifts, I looked at the boys' and my individual piles and completely forgot what we got as we wrapped them into the safety of their boxes and bags. I deadpanned,

"Seriously? Only the girls gave out their presents?"

"Not all of them." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow,

"Hm? Oh right! Duh, I still have to give you all my gifts for you." I distributed the gifts and sat down, "Ok you can open them on the count of three~. One, two." I took a breath and looked at everyone who started tearing a little, "Ah, ah, ah! I didn't saw the final number! Two and a half, two and a quarter . . ." I waited; oh torturing them was _so_ much fun. "Three~!" Everyone tore the wrapping paper off, eager to see what they got. Maka was the first to squeal as she shot to her feet,

"Oh my gosh I've been wanting to read this book!" I laughed and she hugged me, "Thank you so much!" I beamed,

"You're welcome~!" Maka sat down next to Soul again,

"Tch, bookworm." He muttered and she glared at him before examining her book some more, I turned to Soul,

"Alright, Evans, what do you think of your present?" He smiled,

"Absolutely sick." I smiled and pointed my finger down as I spun it,

"Go on, give us all a twirl." He grinned more and stood before showing us the back of his black leather jacket, for him I had it specifically designed. In big white block letters it read 'Eater'.

"Sick jacket, bro." Black*Star said,

"I know right?" The albino replied,

"Geez, I'm getting a little jealous, Kat." Tomi grinned raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms,

"Wait 'til your present." I kept it hidden intentionally, Kid's as well. I turned to Black*Star, "What about you, your godliness." I bowed, "Is your present to your liking?" He laughed,

"Hell yeah! A bouncy castle house is the way to go!" I smiled as did Tsubaki who sweatdropped,

"Now where in our apartment will that fit?" Black*Star was silent then scowled,

"Damn, did not think of that." He looked at my brother, "Kid-?"

"No." He replied, knowing the assassin wanted us to keep it at our house, "Find another way, Black*Star." He said closing his eyes and folding his arms. Tsubaki stood up and hugged me,

"Thank you so much for the comb, Kat-chan. It's beautiful!" I smiled up at her and noticed she was wearing it already,

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl." She beamed,

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I giggled and she hugged me tighter,

"You're welcome~!"

"Hi guys, we're back." I turned to see Liz and Patty walk in,

"Oh, didn't even know you left."

"We had to find a place for our makeup cases; we have so many already it was kinda a challenge." The two hugged me,

"Thanks so much, Kat-chan~!"

"No problem, you two I'm glad you like them~!" The girls sat down and I grabbed Kid and Toshio and Tomi's gifts before turning to them with a smile,

"And last but not least, your presents." They gently took their gifts, "Wait, I want you to open it after the other does." I looked at Kid, "You first, onii-chan." He carefully tore the wrapping paper and gasped at the black skateboard with the Death family emblem on the top and underneath was 'Death the Kid' in white,

"It's amazing! Perfectly symmetrical!" I smiled with a wink,

"Just as you like it." He stood up and hugged me,

"Thank you so much, Kat-chan, but I don't want that gift." I pulled back, hurt,

"What?" He smiled kindly,

"Because my present is spending this Christmas party with you, my little sister." Tears formed in my eyes and I hugged him as I cried,

"Thank you, onii-chan~! That means the world to me~!"

"Aw." Everyone said as we hugged, he stroked my long black hair and finally when I calmed down he reached into his pocket and took out a small box,

"And here's _your_ present." I took it and pulled the white ribbon away then opened the black box and gasped as my eyes widened. It was a necklace with a charm that said 'Always Stay True'. I held the precious trinket in my pale slender fingers, staring at it in awe, I sniffled,

"Aw crud, here comes the water works again." Everyone laughed and I put it around my neck before kissing Kid's cheek, "Thank you, Kid, for everything." I hugged him and he smiled,

"You're welcome, my lady." I then turned to my weapon partners,

"Go on. Open it." They did so and took out the picture of us. They stared at it and I stared at them, "This one is special. This one is for you guys, you saved me, so many times and I only wish there was more I could do to make it up to you, to show how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I love you guys so much and I hope we'll always be friends." I noticed the girls sniffling and wiping tears at my little speech. But I meant it. I meant every single word. I even thought Toshio and Tomi were going to cry! They stood and hugged me tightly,

"And we feel the same way, Kat." Tomi said,

"We love you too, and we'll be friends forever and always." I smiled and hugged them back, then we pulled away and they presented me my gift. My face brightened as I saw it was a jet black guitar with thin white edges.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and took the precious instrument, my partners smiled,

"We know how much you love to play, and we hope you always do; you're amazing." I wiped my tears and smiled,

"I absolutely love it." I looked at the guitar then realized something and looked at the other guys, "Hey, wait you never gave the other girls your gifts." They blushed and looked away from their partners. I then became confused and Soul stood,

"Alright, guys, let's do this."

"Alright." Kid said, he and Black*Star stood. Kid took Liz by the hand while Soul and Black*Star did the same to their partners. I then saw mistletoe hanging and they went to separate ones. The girls blushed,

"Wh-what's going on, Soul?"

"Kid?"

"B-Black*Star?"

"Pa-" I slammed my hand over the young Thompson's mouth and hauled her over to me and my partners as we watched. I couldn't help but chuckle a little when I saw Kid was still a head shorter than Liz. The boys looked into their girls' eyes and the girls did the same.

"Merry Christmas." The guys said in unison, only they spoke their crush's name before kissing her. My eyes widened, as did my friends' around me. Patty and I clasped hands and squealed as we jumped up and down. _I ship them, I ship them, I ship them so hard!_ **(1)** After a moment of complete shock, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz kissed their partner back. Finally they all pulled away and once again, the guys spoke in unison, "Will you go out with me?" Teary-eyed, the girls nodded and squealed before hugging their guy and kissing them again. Patty and I squealed louder,

"I ship them!" We cried at once, Toshio and Tomi raised an eyebrow at us,

"You what? What's 'shipping'?" We glared at them,

"Go to the Internet and educate yourselves." I told them,

"Yes and enter our world~." Patty said with a creepy voice, the two sais stepped away,

"No thanks, I'm fine with my own world."

"Yeah, I don't want to be a part of your world."

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they-" **(2)**

"Shut up! Shinigami no!" Toshio cried as he and his brother held their hands over their ears,

"Anything but that song!" I winked at them,

"There's tons more."

"Ya know what?" Toshio shoved my guitar into my hands, "Go perform for us, won't you? Get it all out of your system."

"Ok." I placed the thick black strap around me and took a breath only to be hauled away by the Thompsons, "What the hell!" I was stuffed into a dark room and felt my clothes being torn off, "Hey! Hey! Stop it!" I protested,

"Calm down, Kat, geez it's only us." Liz said,

"Yep~. Only us, don't worry~."

"But you're freaking _stripping_ me!" Light confronted me without warning then and I was looking at myself in a tall vanity, Liz and Patty smiled,

"And we dressed you just as fast."

"See how cute you look~?" I gasped in awe at my new outfit. It wore black knee-high boots and a red dress that fell a few inches above my knee, it also had a white furred collar and the bottom of the dress had white fur was well, around my waist was a black belt, on my head was a Santa hat, and on my arms were black gloves that met my elbows.

"Oh my gosh." I gaped with wide eyes. Then I was hauled again and given my guitar rather roughly and again I was stuffed into a white room. I banged on the door, "Hey! Liz? Patty? Let me out! Hello?" No one replied and suddenly the floor underneath me began to rise, I looked around then met a blinding light. Once I removed my arm from shielding my eyes I started in complete shock and disbelief, there I stood in front of a cheering audience, as I looked from my spot on the balcony in the ballroom. _What the hell?_ I was beginning to tremble now. _Sure, I've performed in front of audiences but not on my own! I've always had one partner at least! _

**Kid's POV**

I watched my sister from the side, hidden by the curtain. _Was she shaking? Why? She's performed on stage before. _ Soul leaned over next to me, "Do you think she has stage fright?" I shook my head,

"I don't know, she never told me and she's performed in front of an audience before hasn't she?"

"News flash, she's performed in front of drunk guys at a bar and people passing by on the streets." Liz deadpanned me,

"Seriously? Then we really shouldn't have done this to her. We're torturing her out there! We should go out and sing with her, she'll feel better that way." Just as I took a step forward Kat flinched and I froze. _Did she snap out of her trance?_ She stood there for a moment. _What emotion was on her face? Joy? Disbelief? Relief?_ I had no idea whatsoever. Then she murmured something, too quietly for me to hear though, then began to play Pop versions of classical Christmas music.

**Kat's POV (A/N Takes place during Kid's )**

I continued to look at cheering crowd. _I have to get off this stage! _Just as I was about to turn, I saw a face I thought I would _never_ in a million years see again. Standing in the very back of the crowd, in black shirt and pants, hands tucked in pockets, was . . . "Marcus." I whispered as my eyes widened more. He must have seen me look at him because he smiled. I raised my hand to the strings of my guitar and began to play, singing Pop versions of Christmas songs. I sang as I played, the crowd joining in as they clapped. Soon I was completely comfortable on that stage, walking around and getting in the groove of the music and belting out notes. The last song I played was a Pop version of Jingle Bell Rock; this song I always thought was the most fun to sing to but the audience's participation, and my guitar playing melodious made it ten times better. I ended and the audience roared, in the back I saw my father clapping proudly. I stared at the lively scene as I caught my breath, finally they began to leave, I gently placed my guitar down and ran down the stairs, barely aware of my friends running onto the balcony to praise me. I ran up to Marcus who smiled and stretched out his arms, "Great playin, Kit Kat." I stared at him in disbelief, my hands clutched over my heart,

"Is it . . . really you Marcus?" He smiled,

"The one and only." He bowed, "The very partner you always danced with when given a duet." I gasped then smiled and threw myself into his arms as he hugged me. A few tears streamed down my face. I was so incredibly glad to see him again.

**Toshio's POV**

I stared at the red rose I held my hand and sighed. _I meant to give this to her when we were exchanging gifts but the time just wasn't right._ I let out a breath to calm my heart beat then walked out of the door and froze. My eyes widened at what I saw, there stood Kat, embracing some guy tightly. She was smiling so happily it was as if . . . no . . . "She likes him." I murmured as my light lime green eyes widened. My fingers released the red rose and it fell to the floor, I turned around and sadly walked away leaving that single red rose lying on the ballroom floor.

**(1) Couldn't help but think: TUMBLR! {I don't own it}**

**(2) I do not own The Little Mermaid**

**-Hides- DON'T KILL ME! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT VAMPY MIDGET! -Ninja star is thrown- AAH! IF YOU KILL ME YOU WON'T KNOW HOW IT ALL ENDS UP! MOMMY, HELP ME! –hides behind her- H-hope to see you guys next chapter a-and who expected Kat's dance partner to show up? ^^; -runs to computer to watch Digimon, locks door-**


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan Set to Action

**Hello everyone! Time for a new chapter! :D Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**The Plan Set to Action**_

**Kat's POV**

Marcus led me outside to the garden which basked in the light of the full moon, the stars twinkled in the black sky. Once we stepped out of the ballroom a breeze blew and I shivered, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." Marcus smiled,

"Ok, I'll wait here." I ran back to the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I took off the Christmas costume and smiled as I placed it on my dresser. _This costume will be preserved forever as it contains so many memories of this Christmas._ Quickly, I changed into black pants, a black blazer with a white shirt underneath and slipped on black shoes. Then I scurried to my balcony and looked down to see my room was right above where my former dance partner waited for me. I smiled then placed one foot on the concrete railing and leapt off, my black wings bursting from my scapula. Marcus looked up and his eyes widened a little as I descended. When my feet touched the cement path my wings disappeared, Marcus smiled,

"So you really are a Shinigami." I nodded then bowed my head but looked up at him with my golden eyes,

"Yep, sorry I never told you. . . Things were . . . complicated."

"Don't worry about it, whatever the conflict was I hope it's all resolved now." I smiled,

"Yep, things are just super~!" He laughed,

"Good, I'm glad." He looked straight at me and his dark eyes had a gleam of mischief to them, "Now," Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and hauled me to him, my eyes widened in surprise while his countenance remained serous. Our faced were only a few inches apart. "Dance with me."

"Heh?"

"I haven't danced with you in years, please?" I blinked then smiled,

"Yeah." He took my hand and stood next to me, we both faced an invisible audience then he looked at me,

"You remember the last dance we did together right?"

"Yeah, oh, but I was wearing a dress for that. It won't be the same since I'm wearing pants." He laughed,

"Just fake it." I nodded then we closed our eyes and stood in silence as we faced the imaginary audience. My hand in his while the other held up the edge of an unseen dress, while his other hand was held behind his back. When we danced we were considered 'The Couple of Darkness' since we always wore black clothes in our numbers. For example, in this dance we did I wore a long gothic loilita dress with a small black hat, with lace around it, clipped to my hair and long black gloves that reached my elbows; Marcus wore a black button down shirt, pants, and shoes. I was about to start when I heard music playing. I looked around and noticed Marcus winking at me; I smiled knowing he was playing the song we danced to on his iPod. He twirled me into him and we began to waltz. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. _I miss this . . . dancing with him like this. I had so much fun dancing, I always loved to dance and sing but dancing with Marcus made it extra fun._ We continued to dance under the full moon light in the garden behind Gallows Manor.

**Kid's POV**

I smiled as I stood on my concrete balcony and watched my sister dance with her former partner under the full moon. _She really is an amazing dancer._ Then something caught my attention, I turned to see Toshio walk into my room. "Oh, Toshio, what's wrong?" His lime green eyes were distant as was his entire entity. It was like his mind had left him to be a lost entity. He raised his head,

"Oh, sorry, Kid. I thought this was my room." He bowed, "Sorry, to bother you." He turned to leave,

"Wait." He stopped and cast me an oblique, "Take a look at this." After a moment's hesitation, he approached me and looked down when I gestured to the two in the garden. Then I noticed hurt seep into his eyes, "What's the matter, Toshio?" He bowed his head,

"It's nothing," he turned and headed for the door, his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to bed, goodnight, sorry to have bothered you." Without another word he closed the door behind him. I then noticed why he had that look on his face. _I assure you, Toshio, Kat has no interest in Marcus. Don't give up._

**Kat's POV**

At last we ended the dance and stepped back. I beamed at him, "Been a while since we did that, huh?"

"Yeah, I miss that." I giggled,

"Me too~." Then he grabbed my wrist and hauled me to him before kissing my cheek. I blushed,

"Wh . . . what was that about?!" He laughed heartily,

"That never gets old!" I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance; he winked at me, tears from laughter in his eyes, "Teasing you is just so much fun!" I growled,

"You idiot!" I cried. He hugged me close,

"C'mon you know I'm just messing with you, there's no way I like you in that way. You're like my little sister." I smiled and tazed him. He flinched and I stuck my tongue out as I smiled with a wink and giggled.

"And _that_ never gets old." He laughed mockingly then another laugh made us jump with a gasp,

"My, my, my, what a touching scene." We turned around to see a shadow leaning against a tree and the figure's arms were folded,

"Too bad we-," Said a male voice,

"-have to interrupt." Concluded a feminine voice, Marcus and I looked around at the figures that surrounded us, Marcus stood in front of me and I turned my back on him so both of us could see the new arrivals. I narrowed my eyes,

"Kono, Neko." I said with heavy venom in my voice,

"Who're they?"

"The question is-," Neko said as she came right up to his face, her face shadowed,

"-who aren't we?" Her brother said as he did the same to Marcus. My friend stumbled in fear and I narrowed my eyes in determination, I grabbed his wrist and ran forward,

"Let's go!"

"Wait, where are we going?!"

"Away from them."

"Good luck with that." I skidded to a stop when Neko and Kono appeared in front of me, the two leaning their backs against trees, their eyes closed.

"You can't escape us, Kat." Kono replied, "Remember what lives inside of you." I bowed my head and narrowed my eyes,

"What lives inside of you, Kat?" Marcus asked and I was silent,

"Tell me, Kat!" I still said not a word,

"You're friend has an evil spirit inside of her." Neko said with a smile and an evil gleam in her red eyes,

"What?" Marcus asked as he took a surprised step back,

"In the end that very spirit will consume her entirely."

"What!" Marcus whirled me around and stared hard into my eyes, his hands holding me firmly by the shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me this, Kat? Damn it why didn't you! I could have helped you!" Then he gasped when he saw me crying,

"No . . . you couldn't help me, Marcus . . . that's why I never told you." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Aw you made your little girlfriend cry." Kono said as he leapt next to me,

"Now that's not very nice." Neko added as she rested an arm on my shoulder, I tensed up.

"Kat!" A cry made us all jump and we saw my brother racing toward us on Beelzebub, shockingly he came alone, I didn't even sense anyone's soul to be around to launch a surprise attack.

"Kid, what are you doing here!" He dismissed his skateboard and landed in front of me,

"There's no way in hell I was going to leave you here with these two bastards."

"Onii-chan~." I murmured then he whirled his head around at Marcus,

"You, get out of here! It's too dangerous for you normal people."

"But-"

"Just go!" I cried, Marcus was taken aback and I held his arm with pleading golden eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt! Just go!" He stared at me for a moment then hugged me,

"Please be careful." I hugged him back,

"I'm a Shinigami, and besides I have my onii-chan to protect me~." He smiled before running off. Kid and I watched him leave then more laughing caught our attention, "What's so funny?" I glared at the two sibling lovers,

"You two are alone now." Kono said with a smile and an evil gleam in his red eyes,

"So?" Kid glared at them through narrow golden eyes as he stood protectively in front of me,

"That means there are no witnesses." Neko concluded, Kid and I narrowed out eyes in suspicion,

"Witnesses to what?" A new laugh behind us made us gasp in fear and we whirled around to see a woman with blonde hair twisted in front of her glowering at us with an evil smile,

"Medusa!" Kid shouted,

"What do you want?" I demanded and she laughed more,

"What I don't get a 'hello'?" Kid and I snarled,

"How are you alive?" Kid commanded and we watched as the snake lady smiled as she gestured to the raven-haired siblings,

"It's all thanks to Kono and Neko, Death the Kid; they are the ones who revived me." The two closed their eyes bowed as they placed one hand over their heart."

"Anything for you, Madame Medusa." Neko said,

"You are the one we gladly serve." Kono added. Medusa snickered then quickly stretched her arms forward,

"Now go!" Then two snakes slithered down her arms and grew as they raced towards Kid and I, we tensed up to fight then Kono and Neko used their dark magic to paralyze us, then we struggled greatly as the snakes coiled around our mouths and bodies, I tried screaming for help but the massive scaly body constricting me prevented such actions, then the pressure around my body became overwhelming and I went limp as I fell unconscious.

**Kid's POV**

_Damn this bitch!_ I struggled to free myself from the giant serpent, but my efforts were futile. I opened my eyes to see my beloved sister fighting with all her might and I tried shouting her name, then she went unconscious. _K-Kat!_ I gave one more violent struggle before going unconscious myself.

**Oh nos! Kid and Kat have been abducted by Medusa, Kono, and Neko! :o What's gonna happen! Stay tuned for next chapter to find out! :)**


	17. Chapter 17:

**Kid and Kat were abducted! Let's see what happens! I'm so glad I had enough free time to post this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**The Black Rose Stained Red with Sacrifice**_

**Kat's POV**

I opened my eyes to see myself floating in a dimension of churning darkness, violet and black shades were everywhere. "Wh-where am I?"

"Kat." A familiar feminine voice echoed and I looked around,

"Wh-who's there?" I knew that voice, I knew it so well that it hurt . . . I thought I would never hear it again. The invisible woman smiled then a black rose appeared in front of me and I stared at it in confusion,

"Use the aid of the rose to help you." I took the flower in my hands then winced as my thumb was pricked by a black thorn. I simply stared at the blood that oozed from my finger, "The rose is a remarkable symbol of death. It is such because death is part of the beautiful circle of life, which we all grow to respect as it is inevitable and as we will be reunite with our loved ones in the afterlife. Even still, death causes pain to inflict us as a rose's thorns." I blinked as I stared at the flower then a black aura covered my body and I cried as it did so.

**Kid's POV**

I moaned as I finally came to and lifted my head to find myself in darkness. "Wh-where am I?"

"My lair." I jumped when I heard that familiar voice and turned my head to see Medusa standing next to me,

"Medusa." Her eyes narrowed as she smiled down at me,

"Hello, Shinigami."

"Die already, damn it!" I shouted as I shot up to my feet and tried to land a punch on her face, but I felt something restraining my writs together and when I looked I saw black chains tied around my wrists behind my back while the other end tied around a stick in the floor, then I realized something and I glared back at the witch, "Where is Kat?" I asked through clenched teeth, Medusa laughed then flicked her wrist, demolishing the darkness to reveal her dilapidated lair. To my dismay I saw my sister, lying on the floor, unconscious and restrained just like me. "Kat!" Her eyes cracked open and she looked at me, her golden orbs half-closed,

"Onii-chan~?" She murmured,

"Thank Shinigami you're ok!" Medusa widened one eye as her face became shadowed,

"I wouldn't say _that_, Shinigami." Then a giant black aura blasted around Kat and she screamed as she was lifted into the air, the chain being the only anchor.

"Kat!" I screamed as I watched her scream in agony, then the aura vanished and she dropped hard to the ground, she panted heavily to catch her breath, "Kat, Kat!" I cried as I tried to run to her, even though I knew my efforts were futile.

"Save your breath, Shinigami." Kono said as he stood against a platform, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"It's not worth it." Neko added, her position was the same as her brother and I narrowed my eyes,

"Damn you." I curled onto the floor. _How are we going to get out of this?_

**Kat's POV**

I watched Kid lie in defeat and narrowed my eyes. _No, it's not over, they have not won and I won't let them!_ I balled my hands into fists and clenched my eyes shut, "Ah, ah, ah," Darkness said from within me, "Don't be naughty, now stay on the ground!"

"No!" I screamed and as I did so I hauled my arms to my sides, the chains shattering, and stood. Medusa, Neko, and Kono stared at me in disbelief then I glared at them with golden fire in my eyes.

"Kono, let's go!"

"Right!" The two ran towards me and reached into their jacket's to take out playing cards into their white gloved hands. I narrowed my eyes and leapt high into the air and reached into my blazer to take out a black rose, I land on the opposite side of the duo and blew the rose petals towards them then I snapped my fingers causing the petals to explode around the magicians. Seeing my opportunity, I ran to Kid.

"Kat!" He beamed and I started to remove the chains, "When did you learn that move?"

"While I was knocked out, believe it or not." I smiled but before I could fully free my brother I was knocked to the side with a heavy kick in the ribs. I moaned then looked up to see Medusa glaring at me,

"I assure you, you will not win this time, Shinigami!" I snarled at her,

"Think again!" I whipped out another black rose from my jacket and it glowed black with a little purple then turned into a black sword. I snickered evilly and Medusa narrowed her eyes, "Now what were you saying?" I smiled then Medusa smirked,

"Kono! Neko!" I whirled around to fight my opponents head on.

**Marcus' POV (A/N This takes place at Gallows Manor)**

I ran and ran without turning back. _Did all of that seriously just happen? Was Kat and her brother really just captured by Medusa?_ I turned a corner and collided with a green-eyed blonde. "Oh, s-sorry." I muttered helping her up,

"It's ok, hey wait a minute, aren't you the boy Kat ran to right after the mini concert?"

"Y-yeah." She deadpanned me as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward,

"Are you trying to steal Kat for yourself? Because I know what happened that one night when she was leaving the bar." I raised my hands defensively,

"Whoa, hey calm your tits! I _saved_ her for your information! And no I am not! Kat's like my little sister, there's no way I like her that way! Geez, why are you so strict on that?"

"Because she already has a guy she belongs with!"

"Whoa, hey, what's going on over here?" An albino, bluenette, two blondes, and a raven-haired girl approached us,

"Soul!" The green-eyed blonde gasped,

"Who's this, Maka?" The albino asked, glaring at me, as he pulled her to his body,

"Wait, isn't he the guy Kat ran to after the little performance?" The taller blonde asked the same way Maka asked if I was stealing her for myself.

"Yes," I snapped rather annoyed now, "And I have a name, you know; it's Marcus. Got it memorized? **(1)**"

"Geez, take a chill pill man." The bluenette said as he had his arms crossed behind his head, the raven-haired girl stepped up, her blue eyes filled with worry,

"Wait, where are Kat-chan and Kid-kun?" Everyone paused to look around,

"Yeah where did they go?" The taller blonde asked,

"Beats me, Liz." The bluenette replied,

"We should find them instead of standing around then, Black*Star!" I sighed,

"You're a loud bunch."

"Hey, everyone." Everyone stopped their bickering to see two more white-haired boys walking up to us,

"What's up?"

"Kid-kun and Kat-chan are missing~!" The shorter blonde cried,

"What!" The two boys replied,

"What did you just say, Patty?" One gaped wide eyed,

"Where are they?" The other said, clearly upset,

"We don't know, Toshio." The raven-haired girl said,

"Then we need to find out, Tsubaki!" The other white-haired boy stepped in front of him and held him firmly by the shoulders,

"Toshio, calm down! We understand you're upset, and I'm not trying to sound like I'm not worried about our meister, but we need to keep calm about this!" Toshio shoved him away,

"Shut the hell up, Tomi! If Kat and Kid were abducted by those twins we need to save them now! Remember when Darkness first showed itself to us? It said that eventually it will completely consume Kat's soul! And with her in the hands of those two magicians her life is in more danger! We need to save her!" I clenched a fist then struck Toshio's cheek. He fell hard and everyone watched in shock,

"_You_ need to shut up and calm the hell down." I glared down at him as he held his reddened cheek, his face frightened. He seemed like a lost puppy, not a trace of knowledge as to where to go. "Listen to Tomi and your friends. Panicking will not help you in the least in this situation, alright? You need to have a calm mind and soul if you want to save your meister." It was silent then Soul broke the stillness,

"Wow, never imaged you'd take charge like that." I looked at him,

"Well this is your first lesson of always expecting the unexpected."

"Don't you lecture me dance boy." I glared at him and he shut up, then Maka stepped up,

"Well now that that's out of the way, what do we do now?"

"I suppose we should first find out who kidnapped them." Tsubaki replied,

"I know." I said and they all looked at me,

"Who, Mark-kun~?" Patty asked as she clung to Liz, clearly worried about Kid.

"There were two people, magicians, and a woman I believe addressed as Medusa."

"Damn it!" Black*Star cried,

"Can that woman ever die for freaking good?" Soul growled,

"And I know where they went." Maka declared, "Let's go! We need to hurry!" I nodded and followed everyone at a sprint as we left the garden of Gallows Manor and headed into Death City.

**Kat's POV**

I was on the floor now, wounded severely. _Damned bastard . . ._ They used their ill magic and made another sword appear where the handle of mine was . . . that very point went right into me. So there I lay, on the ground with blood spilling from my wound. I heard onii-chan screaming my name in desperation, but the black chains prevented him from coming any closer to me. Medusa smiled at our torture. "Now all we need is Lord Death to come save his beloved children."

"There's no way he would." I choked as I struggled to my feet, Neko and Kono who were once snickering at my defeat were now staring in surprise that I was able to stand,

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I said there's no way our father would come to our rescue."

"Oh? How do you know?" Medusa asked, "What makes you so sure?" I smiled at them,

"Because he knows our friends will be the first to come." Medusa narrowed her eyes,

"Is that so? Kono! Neko!"

"Yes, Madame!" They replied in unison before disappearing in shadowy streaks, I only stared then bowed my head. _No, stop worrying about them . . . they'll be fine. It's just those two against eight. Kono and Neko may be strong, but the others are much stronger. I need to have faith in my friends! Stop doubting them, Kat!_ Medusa stared at me,

"I don't like that fiery look in your eyes, girl, let's extinguish it shall we?" We concluded with a smile, "Time to die!" She said with a gleam in her eye as a black arrow arched over her back, I reached into my jacket for another black rose but a snake bit my arm and I screeched in pain,

"Kat!" My brother screamed and Medusa snickered,

"Black blood and poison has been inserted into your bloodstream, the black blood will strengthen Darkness and now you will die either way: by my arrow, the poison, or by my simple command for Darkness to destroy your soul." She smiled with wide, mad eyes, "Now die!" I fell to my knees, the snake bite had drained my energy and I felt my heartbeat slowdown from the poison. _No . . . I refuse . . . to die . . ._ I gathered all of my strength and got to my feet once again,

"NO!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs as I charged at the witch, Medusa was surprised then narrowed her eyes with a sickening grin,

"Oh well, you've chosen your own fate, girllie!" The arrow rocketed towards me and I clenched my eyes shut, ready to meet my death then I felt something push into me and heard a sickening noise. When I met the ground and opened my eyes I gasped in pure horror. Toshio stood in front of me, arms spread out as he shielded me . . . and the very arrow that would have sealed my own death pierced right through his own heart. My eyes widened till they could no more and Kid's face fell to terror, his golden eyes widened as well. "What the? Who are you?!" Medusa asked then a battle cry caught her attention. She turned around to see Maka descending on her, Soul in scythe form.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka screamed and she attacked the snake lady, Medusa's body then shattered into multiple arrows, only her torso remained. Then a flame rocketed toward the half corpse and engulfed it, Liz had ignited a match and thrown it at her, everyone watched as the witch slowly burned to nothingness, even her arrows disintegrated.

"Guys!" Kid cried happily at the sight of his friends,

"Kid!" Liz cried as she and Patty embraced him before untying him. Their partner hugged them back,

"Where are Tomi, Black*Star, and Tsubaki?"

"They're fighting the bad magicians~."

"Are they _insane?!_ Fighting them alone like that? Are you sure they're going to be ok?"

"I don't know, when we left them they were already losing but they insisted we go on ahead to rescue you two."

"Then let's go help them~!"

"Yeah." I felt too numb to care and I heard Soul, Maka as well as my brother and his partners leave to help the others outside. I was too focused on the horrifying sight in front of me, the arrow in Toshio's chest disintegrated last. I suppose it wanted me to be tortured more at the sight of my partner being fatally stabbed. Toshio's body fell backwards and I stumbled forward to catch his head in my lap,

"Toshio? . . . Toshio! Toshio, wake up!" I was crying now as I saw blood in the corner of his mouth and splattered on his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked weakly with his kind smile that I always loved to see.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!?"

"Don't you remember what I told you before? 'I'll do anything to make sure you're safe, I'll even give my life for you.'" Tears were pouring down my cheeks more heavily and I covered my mouth with my hand,

"But I never imagined you would actually _do_ that."

"Why not? . . . You know how I feel about you, Kat." He said, the light dimming in his beautiful light lime green eyes, I began to cry even harder,

"You're such an idiot you know that!" He smiled,

"I'm just glad you're safe." He stared at me for a moment, "Please . . . don't cry . . . ok?" I sniffled as I hiccupped through my tears; he smiled warmly at me then closed his eyes and fell into his eternal sleep. I gasped, my eyes widened,

"Toshio? Toshio, please don't go! Don't leave me, please! TOSHIO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the ceiling. Next to me was a black rose that had fallen from my jacket, its black petals stained red . . . with sacrifice.

**(1)KH reference! XD I do not own it**

**Please don't kill me! It's not over yet! Please Review and I hope to see you all next chapter! ^^ -hides-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I know most of you are upset about what happened in the end of the last chapter, but this story is not yet over so have no fear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**The Black Rose Stained White with Life**_

**Normal POV**

Kono and Neko landed on the ground in defeat as rain poured down. "Well that took forever." Black*Star said and Tsubaki changed into her human self,

"Yes, but we won, didn't we?"

"That's true." Her partner smiled,

"So now what?" Maka asked,

"I need to go check on Kat and Toshio." Tomi replied, "Be right back." Without another word he ran into the run down lair but when he made it inside he froze and his eyes widened when he saw his brother lying on the ground, his head resting in Kat's lap. Her head was bowed and her bangs shadowed her face as she knelt there in silence. "K-Kat . . ." Tomi murmured as he approached his meister slowly, "What . . ."

"Medusa was about to kill me." Kat answered then looked up at him, not a single tear streak on her face, with a sad smile, "And this idiot took the blow for me." Tomi fell to his knees,

"Ok . . . well she's dead now, bro, you can wake up now." Toshio didn't respond and Tomi began to shake his younger brother's lifeless body, "Toshio? C'mon man, don't give up now!" Tears began to pour from his light lime green eyes, "Toshio!" He bowed his head, more tears streaming down his face, "Damn it!" He cried as he punched the blood stained floor. Kat pull him to her and rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his spiky white hair to comfort him.

The others ran into the lair and stopped when they saw the heart breaking scene in front of them. "No." Tsubaki said as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Toshio-kun!"

"Sis . . . is he?" Liz pulled her younger sister to her as tears slipped from her eyes,

"Yeah, Patty . . . he's dead." Maka gasped and Soul hugged her as she cried,

"Damn it!" The albino snarled, "We should have stayed to help!" Kid's head was bowed and he walked to his sister and rested his hands on her shoulders from behind,

"Come on, let's head back to academy and report this." Kat only nodded.

. . .

Lord Death stared at the gang as they stood on the white platform before them, "I see." He said somberly after a pause, "So Medusa was revived by these magicians." Kid nodded,

"Yes, chichue."

"And during the midst of it all," Kat said seriously, "Toshio sacrificed himself for me." Lord Death nodded,

"I understand, he died with honor in protecting his meister. School will be closed in his honor and we will hold the wake tomorrow." Everyone nodded before leaving for their homes.

Kat sat in her room on her bed in the darkness of her room, the only light that seeped in was from the moon as it rose into the dark night sky. The young Shinigami hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the black carpet, a knock sounded on her door. "Kat? Is it ok if I come in?" Silence answered the other Shinigami child and he walked in, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes." His sister replied with a mere nod of her head.

"Ok, well you and Tomi have all of us to talk to if you need it." She nodded again,

"Alright," She smiled at him, "Thanks, onii-chan." Kid smiled,

"Anytime my sister needs me, I'm there." The two hugged before he left her to her quiet solitude.

. . .

When Kat finally fell asleep a strange dream came to her mind. She was floating in the same dimension she had been when Medusa knocked her out. "No this again." Kat moaned as she looked around her surroundings,

"What's the matter, Kat?" The same feminine asked then she appeared, however her bangs shadowed her face, "You don't seem like yourself."

"I just don't want any part of you any longer. Me using the rose was a reactant for Toshio's death." Kat snapped with her eyes closed,

"It was his choice to do that. But I am here, not about the rose, but to tell you that you can revive him."

"Huh?" Kat asked out loud, her round golden eyes staring at the woman who pointed to the three white stripes on the left side of her bangs,

"Those very lines you have much power. You can revive him by giving up one of your stripes."

"I'll do it!" The woman held up her pointer finger and Kat blinked,

"However, the price you must pay is your power to resist Darkness will weaken. Equivalent exchange **(1)**, if your resistance weakens, Darkness will be able to destroy your soul much sooner." Kat was silent as she stared at her feet then she looked up with fiery determination in her eyes,

"I'll do it. I don't care what happens to me, I just want Toshio back." The woman was silent for a moment,

"Tell me, Kat . . . what is he to you that you wish for this so badly."

"Huh?" She blinked,

"What is he to you? Obviously he must mean a great deal to you if you're willing to give your life like he did for you." Kat looked at her feet,

"Well as much as the weapon's job is to protect the meister, the same goes for the meister to protect the weapon." The woman nodded,

"I see."

"But . . . Toshio's always been there for me, he cares a lot about me and does whatever he can to cheer me up when I'm done . . . I guess . . . I do really like him." The light brunette woman smiled,

"We all knew that." She blushed and looked away,

"L-leave me alone!" The woman giggled,

"I'm just glad . . . my daughter has found someone to hold so dearly." Kat gasped and looked at the woman whose face was finally revealed, a few tears formed in the Shanghai's eyes,

"Mom . . ." She ran forward, "Mom! It really is you!" She leapt to hug her but only passed through and landed on her knees on the invisible floor in the dark dimension. Cynthia smiled as she turned to look at her,

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't physically hug you but I know you feel my arms around you." Kat looked at the black and violet churning ground,

"It's not fair. You died saving me and Toshio did the same . . . why am I cursed as the angel of death . . ."

"Oh, sweetie, you're not. We did it because we love you and can't bear to see you get hurt or worse."

"But . . . still." Cynthia crouched down as she still floated in the air and gently placed a glowing hand next to her daughter's cheek. Kat shivered as her touch was cold,

"I'm sorry, honey." Cynthia said pulling away then she smiled, "Do your best alright? I believe in you. Just believe in yourself and your power will be invisible." Kat nodded then smiled,

"Alright . . . Mommy." Cynthia smiled,

"Farewell my beloved daughter, farewell."

Kat opened her eyes and got dressed, "Good morning!" She said cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs, her father, weapon, brother and Thompsons were gathered at the long dining table,

"Oh, good morning, Kat-chan~." Patty said quietly,

"You're sure peppy this morning." Liz added solemnly,

"Yeah," Kat said smiling at the ground, "If Toshio was here still he wouldn't want us grieving like this . . ." she met their eyes, "He'd want us to get past it and move on for him." Everyone was silent for a moment until Lord Death broke it,

"Well-spoken, my daughter, you will make a wise Shinigami in your time." Kat smiled,

"Thank you, chichue." He nodded,

"Let's get ready for the wake." Everyone nodded before quietly returning to their rooms.

. . .

**Kat's POV**

I was the last to walk into the wake, it was going on all day and those who had already paid their respects to Toshio had left the church. I wore a black P-coat, black tights, shoes, and a black knee-length dress. My eyes were tired and absent as Tomi walked next to me, we approached Toshio's open coffin and I placed a white rose on his cold body, clasped my hands together in prayer, closed my eyes and bowed my head; then I straightened and headed out, as I did so people watched me in shock with teary eyes as they murmured to one another, "Hey, isn't that Kat, Toshio's meister?"

"Yeah, yeah I think your right."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her shed one tear since he died. And he died for her!"

"Is she really that cold? Did you hear that her mother died saving her from being hit by a truck when she and Kid were kids?"

"She really is the Angel of Death, first her mother and now her partner and she hasn't shed one tear." I gasped and widened my eyes. That one remark was the first to make me break from my icy calm, collected trance; however, I quickly regained it as I walked out of the doorway.

"Kat-chan." I heard Tsubaki murmur sadly as she and the others, including Marcus, gathered together. My mind made me oblivious to my surroundings and I ended up bumping into someone passing by,

"Oh, s-sorry." I said bowing apologetically, I looked up to see a pink-haired teenager,

"Uh, d-don't worry about it." _Whoa this kid's a dude! I though he was a girl!_ He smiled, "N-no harm done, say aren't you Kat-chan?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I-is your weapon's wake over?"

"N-no, not yet."

"Alright, th-thank you." He smiled before walking to the church,

"Wait! Who are you?" He turned,

"My name's Crona, thank you for finally killing my mother off for good by the way. I couldn't deal with her being revived again." My jaw dropped,

"No way, you're Medusa's son?!" He looked away,

"Y-yes but I rather not talk about it."

"O-ok, I understand." Suddenly a black thing emerged from his back,

"Hey, Crona, stop talking to this chick and let's go! The faster you pay your respects to that weapon the faster we can leave!"

"Quit it, Ragnorok, no need to be so mean!" Crona cried and I deadpanned the two,

"Um, I'm gonna go now, it was nice meeting you, Crona~."

"Y-yeah, same here, I'm sorry about your partner."

"It's alright." Without another word we waved goodbye and went our separate ways, he headed for the church and I headed for the DCPL to bury my emotions in my love of reading.

They closed the giant book haven early as it was in memory of a fallen student of the DWMA and when I made it to the library I curled up in a corner and cried my heart out. Those people should not have called me the Angel of Death, though I consider myself that from time to time, I did shed tears when Mommy and Toshio died . . . If only they could see that, then they'd understand the harsh things I underwent over the years after that horrific accident.

. . .

Hours passed and I woke up, after crying myself to sleep, to find myself still in the dark shadows of the closed library. Then I stood, knowing fully well what I had to do. The building was even darker as night ha set in, the light of the full moon pouring through the giant arched windows. I looked up to see the glass windows at the very top of the library **(A/N I imagined it to look like the library in Gosick which I highly recommend and do not own sadly TT^TT) **then summoned my black wings and took off. As I narrowed the glass at neck breaking pace, I opened my palm to face it and moved my arm causing the a small window to swing open, I folded my wings around my body as I squeezed through then stretched them out once again as I flew above the window that I then closed. I opened my eyes, golden determination glowing in them then I took off to the church, black feathers drifting in the breeze behind me as I flew into the light of the moon. When I had reached my destination I hovered over the roof to see an open window the church attendants left open so smoke from the candles and fire could escape so I took that to my advantage and descended through it.

I completely blended in with the shadows as I still wore the outfit I did that day. It was rather eerie in the silent church and I shivered with slight fear. _No._ I shook my head. _I can't back away just because I'm a little scared, I have to do this._ I walked up to Toshio's closed casket and slid the cover off to see him sleeping peacefully. I stared at his face. It revealed nothing but tranquility; I closed my eyes, reached into my coat pocket and took out a black rose then laid it over his body. My eyes remained closed and I clasped my hands together.

**Normal POV**

A bell-like sound chimed as a white halo surrounded her body and a breeze made her hair flow and her bangs levitate. Then the black rose floated into the air and a faint white glow surrounded its bulb, Kat's top white stripe slithered out of her bangs as if it were intertwined in them and floated to the flower before wrapping around and absorbing into its petals turning them white. The petals then burst from the stem as another bell-like sound rang then they disappeared into the air above Toshio's body.

**Toshio's POV**

I slowly walked towards a gateway of light, my body glowing as I did so through the endless black dimension. I looked at my chest, the wound had completely healed. I clutched my white button down shirt tightly. _I'm sorry, Kat._ I clenched my teeth, sadness overcoming me. _I didn't mean to make you cry . . . but I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing you die._ I clenched my eyes shut as I held back my emotions. Then a bell-like noise caught my attention and I turned to see white rose petals floating towards me from above, they began to swirl around me and before I knew it I was confronted with a blinding white light.

**Kat's POV**

I opened my eyes as I returned back to normal and looked down to see Toshio twitch slightly, I smiled knowing he would be fine. Suddenly, a noise behind me made me jump. Shoot, a church attendant! I silently closed Toshio's casket, summoned my wings and flew through the window in the roof before perching on the cross, gently placing my hands on its wide, flat, cold surface. Suddenly a pulse raced through my body and I felt Darkness beginning to come out, I crouched over then flew raggedly back home, panting as I tried hard to retain the soulless creature. Finally I made it to the safety of my room and I changed clothes before walking to my vanity. I sighed as the pressure on my body subsided then looked at my reflection. I only had two stripes now, I had to cover for my missing one so I placed my pointer and middle finger tips on my bangs and traced a line as they glowed and when I removed my fingers I saw a new, fake, white stripe in the spot where the other was. _That should do for now._ Then another pulse raced through me and I staggered to my bed before crawling under the covers, slowly and painfully I fought to keep Darkness back inside of me.

**Toshio's POV**

I opened my eyes to see blackness. _Where in the world am I?_ Then I remembered I had died. _Oh . . . I'm in my casket . . . but how am I?_ Then I saw black rose petals which also had white stains on my chest. The black rose of death had been stained white with life.

**(1) FMA reference! XD I do not own it**

**Ah yay! Toshio's alive! But this puts Kat more at risk and yay we see Cynthia once again! ^^ I hope you guys like this chappie! See ya next time! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Her Other Self

**Hello everyone yes I am still alive! I wasn't able to update for so long because of finals then shit went down. -_- Anywhoosle, I'm glad to finally have the time to update. ^^ Here's the next chapter, what will happen? How will everyone react when they find out that Toshio's back? Read on to find out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Soul Eater**

_**Her Other Self**_

**Toshio's POV**

I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep then I found myself wandering in an endless dark dimension. "Toshio." I stopped and looked around when I heard the girl's voice. _Who's that? It's not Kat's voice nor is it Maka's, Tsubaki's, or the twins'._ I narrowed my eyes when I saw a tiny white speck in the distance. _What a weird dream._ "Toshio." The voice said again and the light immediately exploded around me. I shielded my eyes as the brightness overcame me and when I removed my arms I noticed the once black dimension was now an endless white dimension.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud,

"You are in the Realm of Life." I jumped when a girl approached me. She had white hair with golden streaks that blended nicely. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep sea green. She wore a cream and pink loilita dress that fell to her knees which were covered in white stockings and her tiny feet were safely contained by her white shoes. From her back were white, feathery angel wings. I blinked at the sight of her beauty.

"I'm sorry, I'm where?"

"The Realm of Life." I scratched the back of my head in confusion,

"What's that?"

"There are two realms that make up this dimension: the Realm of Life and the Realm of Darkness. The Realm of Darkness is where a soul that has just left the living wanders to the white gates of Paradise. You were brought back to life, however, just now in your sleep your soul was wandering through the Realm of Darkness, which is death, to the place it is meant to be in; Paradise. From my place in Paradise I saw your soul wandering and I brought it to the Realm of Life. This realm is where souls that were originally meant to go to Paradise are brought back to be sent back to the living."

"Wait I am so confused. I'm actually alive but my soul was wandering in the Realm of Darkness which is death?" She nodded,

"Yes."

"But wait, if you're an angel, shouldn't you be in Paradise?" She smiled,

"Yes but I have left for the time being to bring you back to the Realm of Life and send you off to the living once again for I am the Angel of Death's other self."

"The Angel of Death? Who's that?"

"You're meister, Kat the Kid, daughter of Lord Death and younger sister of Death the Kid." My jaw dropped,

"What! Kat's the Angel of Death?"

"The black wings didn't give that away?" I deadpanned her,

"You know for an angel you're a bitch." She smiled,

"I can send you right back down to the Realm of Darkness if you keep that attitude up, Toshio."

"And I'm assuming you know my name because you are Kat's other self?" She nodded,

"That's right."

"And I don't believe you told me your name." Her wings spread out and white feathers escaped into the air,

"I am Angel." I deadpanned again,

"Well that's pretty cheesy." Her sea green eyes became emotionless as did her porcelain white face.

"I am here to warn you as well, Toshio; die once more and you will permanently enter the white gates of Paradise; there is no bringing you back." I nodded,

"Alright, but why did you bring me back?"

"Because your existence affects another's fate." I raised an eyebrow,

"Who?" She nodded,

"You shall find out in due time and now I send you forth, back to your world." She spread her arms out slightly in front of her and a white sphere emerged in the air in the space between her palms, then the glowing sphere drifted to me before exploding in my face, I cried as I shielded my eyes.

I gasped and my eyelids snapped open and I lurched upward then fell flat on my back and cursed as I clutched my head when I hit the lid of my casket hard. "Son of a gun!" I gritted then I slowly pushed the cover off.

**Normal POV**

A priest walked into the church to relight the candles when a sound made him jump, he turned to see the casket cover slide off and he froze in fear. A teenage boy with spiky white hair rose from the casket and looked at the priest with his light lime green eyes. The man trembled in fear and snatched up his cross to face it to Toshio, "S-stay back! Stay back I say! I cleanse you from the power of the devil!" The once dead boy walked up to him and laughed good naturedly,

"Chillax old man, I'm not possessed. An angel brought me back."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it for it is true, indeed." The two turned to see a short white haired girl standing in the giant doorway which opened to the night. She stared blankly at the two with her deep sea green eyes, "I brought the boy back as his fate is a vital attribute to another's fate; however, I wasn't the first to bring you back, Toshio."

"Huh? Whataya mean by that?" She smiled,

"You will find out in due time." With that a wind blew and white feathers surrounded her before revealing an empty doorway. The priest was quite shaken from these events and he whirled around at the younger boy,

"So you were brought back to life by that angel and someone else since another's fate relies on your existence?"

"I suppose so." Toshio replied with a shrug,

"Alright then, I must believe that God has sent one of his messengers for good will so I have no intention in interfering with His great plan." Toshio bowed,

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Now, get going."

"Yes sir." With that the white-haired boy ran out of the church and into the night.

. . .

**Kat's POV**

"Kat! Wake up, Marcus is at the door to see you!" I moaned under my warm sheets then a pulse surged through me making me coil up tight and I grit my teeth and clench my eyes shut. A raspy laugh **(1) **sounded from inside me,

"You are so stupid for giving up one of your stripes, little girl, now it's easier for me to consume your soul."

"I know." I muttered, "But I just had to bring him back."

"Why? He was only a mere weapon partner wasn't he?"

"No . . . he was more . . . he was my friend . . . but he also was more than that." Darkness snickered within me,

"Whatever, it's not like that will change me killing you in the very end of it all." With that the pressure on my body faded and I simply lay on my side, thinking about Darkness' words.

"Kat, Marcus is at the door." Liz opened my door but I didn't look at her,

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I said quietly,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit, just let me change."

"Alright." She closed the door and I slowly got up to change out of my white nightgown.

I ran down the stairs and stood next to Kid who stood in front of Marcus who stood in the doorway, "M-Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving Death City for the time being."

"What? Why are you leaving?" He rubbed my head,

"Sorry, I need to find a good job I don't have the good life like you do, Kit Kat." I sadly looked down at the red carpet,

"I see."

"Hey, look at me." I lifted my head and my golden eyes stared into his dark ones, "I'm not leaving for good. I'll visit I promise." I smiled a little,

"Ok." He hugged me close,

"And sorry about Toshio . . . he was a good guy." I gasped silently then remembered that only _I_ knew he was alive again, and he was because of my sacrifice.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled away and smiled,

"See ya, Kit Kat." I smiled,

"Goodbye, Marcus, good luck. I hope we see each other again." He turned to look at me from his place a few yards from the door, placed his index and middle finger to his temple and saluted with a smile before disappearing over the horizon.

"Well he was certainly a nice fellow." Kid said with a smile,

"Mhm." I smiled, "Come on, let's meet the others."

**Kid's POV**

We all met up at the basketball court as it was the weekend, I watched from the sidelines as my little sister laughed her heart out while she played against Soul and Black*Star who were on the opposing team. I was glad to see her back to her usual self; recently she had been beside herself because of Toshio's death and I was glad to have her back. "Well you're quite happy." I looked to the right to see my girlfriend staring at me, her hands on her hips,

"I am indeed, Liz."

"Why?"

"Because Kat's back to her cheery self, during the few days after Toshio died she was nothing like herself, now she'd back." My weapon partner smiled and looked at my sister,

"You're right. It _is_ good to see her back to normal. I was actually getting really worried about her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah because if she sank that far into depression couldn't Darkness have even more of an advantage to take over her soul?"

"That's true, I never thought of that. Well we won't need to worry about that now."

"Yeah." She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder as our fingers intertwined. Life was perfect.

**Kat's POV**

"Pass here, Patty! Pass here!" I cried,

"Kay, here it comes~!" I stared at the ball as it rocketed towards me than cried right before it hit me, sending me flying backwards.

"Time out!" Crona cried and everyone surrounded me, looking down at my body,

"You ok, Kat?" Tomi asked,

"Uh huh." I replied still dizzy in the head, he helped me up and I sighed,

"Man I wasn't excepting that one." He laughed,

"Well you should have, I mean come on it's Patty." The younger Thompson sister approached me with concerned blue eyes,

"Gee, I'm sorry, Kat-chan~! Are you ok~?" I smiled feebly,

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's cool."

"Hey, don't go stealing my line!" We all laughed then footsteps on the blacktop caught my attention and I turned to see the newcomer. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Hm? What's up, Kat?" The albino asked and everyone turned to see what I was looking at and their reactions mirrored mine. A few yards away stood my once deceased sai partner.

"Toshio." I murmured and he smiled,

"What's goin' on, guys?"

"H-how are you . . . alive?!" Maka cried,

"You're not god!"

"This isn't humanly possible!" Tsubaki cried, "A-are you a copy of Toshio made by Neko and Kono? Have you come to kill Kat?" She stood in front of me protectively, "Well I won't let you!" He raised his hands,

"I'm not here to kill anyone, chillax, Tsubaki!"

"Toshio?" Tomi stared in complete disbelief at his younger brother, who turned to him with a smile,

"Hey, Tomi." The two then embraced, "Hey, hey no crying, man! You'll get my shirt wet!" They pulled back and Tomi blinked his moist eyes,

"I wasn't crying." The others laughed a little then I took a step forward,

"Is it really you, Toshio?" My voice quivered as the sight was too good to be true, the sight that my friend was alive once again. My friend looked at me, love filling his light lime green eyes,

"Yeah . . . it's really me, Kat." That was it; those words made me break down in tears. I knew he was alive again before the others did but it was just overwhelming to see him walking the earth again, to know that he could yet again stand by my side in battle with Tomi. Toshio approached me as I cried into my hands and he hugged me close, I cried into my hands as I buried myself into his chest. He stroked my long black to comfort me and I slowly began to calm down. He cupped my face with both hands and stared lovingly into my eyes. I stared back into them and couldn't help myself and I launched myself forward and pressed my lips onto his. His eyes widened and everyone gaped as my action was unpredictable. Tears stopped flowing from my eyes as the last few trickled into the air behind me. Toshio stood therein surprise then kissed me back gently before pulling away. We stared at each other then I glared at him,

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again you hear me you idiot!" He laughed,

"Yeah, no promises, Kat." I smiled,

"Well it's about damn time you two hooked up." Liz smirked and I glared at her with a blush on my face which intensified when Toshio wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close,

"And she's all mine now." Tomi pulled me to him,

"Hey now, she's my meister too." The two then started to playfully fight over me and I simply stood there, smiling feebly and sweatdropping.

**Kid's POV**

I smiled as I watched my sister beam brightly. Yes, life was _definitely_ perfect.

. . .

**Kat's POV**

A few hours passed and we all returned home. Kid looked at me,

"How are we going to explain about Toshio to Father and the rest of the academy?" I looked at the floor,

"I'm not sure come to think of it."

"Simple," my official boyfriend said, "I'll tell him that an angel brought me back as my existence is going to heavily affect someone else's."

"That really happened?" Kid asked and the while haired boy nodded,

"Yeah, an angel brought me back because apparently I was officially resurrected by someone else and while I was sleeping my soul was wandering back to Paradise and the angel sent me back here to the living."

"Wow." Liz said, "Interesting story." We approached my father, who turned,

"Hello kiddi-" ,he stopped mid-greeting when he saw Toshio, "Toshio?" The sai bowed,

"Hello, Shinigami-sama."

"How are you alive?" I faintly heard him explain how he was brought back, at least the way he knows of, as my mind was elsewhere. _An angel brought his soul back to his physical body? Who was that angel? Why do I have the feeling I know her?_

Hours passed and night had finally come and I sat in front of my vanity, hugging my pillow to my chest as I smiled at my lap with a slight blush. _Finally . . . I mustered up my courage to admit my feelings to Toshio._ My sweet smile widened and I closed my knees as I curled up on my chair with the pillow. Suddenly a bell chimed and I opened my eyes to see myself standing in a realm of endless darkness. "Wh-where am I?"

"The Realm of Darkness." I flinched when suddenly gates of white light appeared in front of me; inside the gateway was a white-haired girl in a lolita dress. "Wh-who are you?" She smiled,

"I am Angel, the girl who sent your beloved sai partner back to the living as his soul was wandering once again to where it is meant to be; Paradise which is where these gates lead to." I gasped when I saw a woman standing in the distance inside of the gates;

"Mom!" I cried and Angel blinked at my reaction before turning to see my deceased mother, "Mom! Mom!" She only stared at me the turned her back and walked away, I was crying now, "No! Wait, please! Mom! Mom, don't go!" I reached out to her in desperation and when my hand entered the gates a burning sensation covered it and I cried as I pulled back, however, no burns were on my hand as I examined it. Angel smiled,

"You, Kat, cannot set one foot in these gates." I looked at her in despair,

"Wh-why!" She smiled more,

"Because I am your other self . . . like there is the Angel of Life, you, Kat, are the Angel of Death an you belong in the Realm of Darkness." I gasped, my eyes wide,

"What . . . no . . . you're lying!"

"Then explain to me this, Kat. Your very mother died because of you, your beloved partner died because of you. Both died saving you, throwing their lives away to save your very own life. You can't even stick a hand through these gates without being forced out, what does that tell you? Light cannot live without darkness and darkness cannot live without light."

"But those were accidents! And I don't know why that happens! But yes that is true they cannot exist without the other, also, Toshio said that you told him his existence would heavily affect another's fate. What do you mean by that?" She smiled,

"You shall find out in due time. Until then, farewell my other self. Farewell, Angel of Death." Then a breeze blew, angel wings appeared from Angel's scapula and she disappeared into the light. I was left in the Realm of Darkness, kneeling in despair. I already hated her; my other self.

**(1) Much like Ryuk's laugh. I do not own Death Note **

**I'm so glad I was **_**finally**_** able to put up the cover for this too, stupid scanner wouldn't work for the longest time X| Well Anywhoosle, here's the new chapter at last! Chapter 19 woohoo! ^^ So sorry for not updating in for freaking ever! Hope you all liked this chapter. Sadly, because of my new classes I won't be updating as consistently as I have been so sorry abou that ^^; Please review and also PM if you're planning on going to Anime NEXT 2013 :)**

**P.S I have a YouTube account now as well, I'm Vampireninja102 if you wanna check it out. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Too Shocked for Words

**Hi guys! I'm glad I had some downtime during school or I wouldn't have been able to type this up ^^ Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Too Shocked for Words**_

**Kat's POV**

Holding my books to my chest, I staggered in a daze to school. I sighed with a moan. _With so much going on I wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night._ Suddenly, a firm hand to my head made me stop and look to my side to see Toshio smiling at me. He snickered happily, "T-Toshio." I said blinking my golden orbs,

"You sure look tired, Kat." Tomi said as he approached us, "You ok?" I nodded with a smile,

"Yeah, just tired." Then Toshio crouched in front of me with a smile, "Hop on." I blinked then fumed with a blush,

"No way! I can walk on my own thank you." I completed hotly as I stormed past him.

**Normal POV**

Toshio and Tomi watched as their meister walked off, Toshio smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "That's our girl for you." Tomi chuckled, his brother's smile widened,

"Yep. That's our girl."

When the trio entered the DWMA, the hallways fell silent as they passed. Everyone's eyes were on Toshio and their jaws were gaped. Kat moaned nervously as she glanced at the students, clutching her books to her chest and her head bowed sheepishly. "What's wrong, Kat?" Toshio murmured softly into her ear,

"It's just that we're going to have to explain your revival to everyone in the DWMA." He shrugged,

"So?" Kat froze,

"_So?_ Whataya mean _so?!_" She flinched when she noticed how loud she was and she turned to see everyone's eyes on her now. Blushing heavily, she dragged her two partners around the corner, Toshio shrugged at her previous question,

"I'll simply tell them what I told your father. That an angel brought me back."

"Do you really think they'll believe that?"

"Why won't they." Kat groaned and tilted her head back,

"Come on, Kat, it's the truth." _No it's not. _Kat thought as she stared solemnly at the ground._ Well, at least not the _whole_ truth._

**Kat's POV**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. _What's the point in arguing anymore?_ "Ok, ok!" I said with closed eyes, "Fine." I sighed again, "Fine." The twins grinned from ear to ear,

"You know you love us, Kat." They said in unison,

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes then Toshio wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him, I smiled, placed my hand on his own, leaned into his side and closed my eyes.

"Mm." I murmured then a cry made the three of us jump,

"PDA! PDA!" It was Hiro, "Kat the Kid is having PDA with a dead guy!"

"What?" Nygus demanded as she stuck her head from the nurse's office, "Where? "

"Right there!" Hiro cried as he pointed frantically to Toshio who still had his arm around me, the patched up nurse sighed,

"Oh I thought you meant someone else, Hiro, please don't do that again." Tomi smiled mischievously,

"Getting excited about Sid-sensei, Nygus?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied, "More importantly, what's going on, Kat? Why is Toshio here? Didn't he die?" I took a deep breath but before I could open my mouth to answer her, my boyfriend stepped up.

"Allow me to call Lord Death to clear this all up, Nygus-sama." She was silent for a moment,

"Alright." She let us into her office where Toshio called my father.

"Lord Death ya there? It's Toshio."

"Hey, hey, heey~! Wassup kiddo~?" Tomi and I sighed,

"Is your father really always like this?"

"Yep, get used to it." I replied grimly with a face,

"I see." Lord Death answered, I assumed Toshio told him to call for a school meeting for him to explain to everyone why he was here so they wouldn't all still be too shocked for words. "That's not a problem at all, Toshio-kun, I'll call everyone to the auditorium right away~." Toshio bowed,

"Alright thank you, sir."

"Tada for now, kids~!" My father said waving his abnormally large white hand. Nygus looked at us,

"I look forward to an explanation, Toshio." He nodded,

"Yes, ma'am." With that we left the room."

"Kat and the dead guy sitting in the tree," Hiro sang, "Doing things they shouldn't be." I stopped and closed my eyes, and my eyebrow twitched with fury then I sent him flying down the hall with a well-aimed fist.

"Let's go." I huffed in annoyance storming down the hall, my black boots clomping on the tile floor, my partners laughing as they followed,

"At least he's by the nurse's office." Tomi grinned.

. . .

"Hey! Over here you guys!" The three of us searched the sea of students and teachers for the voice and finally found Soul and Maka waving to us.

"Hey, guys." Tomi greeted, "Where are the others?" Right then a certain bluenette wrapped his arm around his neck,

"Ack!" Tomi cried, "What the hell?!"

"What's up, Tomi!" Black*Star shouted,

"Oh nothing much, just the usual, ya know, being choked to death and all!"

"Black*Star let Tomi go, we don't need him dead." Tsubaki sighed and everyone went silent when they realized what she said and they looked at Toshio,

"Which reminds me," Maka said, "By any chance is this meeting to explain how you're alive, Toshio?"

"Yep."

"Ahem, ahem, um is by any chance Toshio out there?" We looked up to see my father at the microphone and I hung my head in embarrassment. My partner raised his arm,

"Uh y-yeah, right here, sir!" He gestured to Toshio with his large hand and my white-haired friend ran to the stage. Me and the rest of the gang watched as Lord Death talked quietly with him while the students murmured to one another, finally, the two broke from their conversation and faced the crowd who died down.

"Ahem, everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering as to how our student, Toshio, is alive."

"Yeah!" Someone shouted,

"How is he alive? We saw his corpse with our own eyes at his wake!" I saw my partner grow upset by his comments and became outraged,

"Would you just shut the hell up already?!" I cried as I shot to my feet, "Let Toshio explain the reason for this himself!" I stared at them for a few moments then flinched when I realized what I said and hung my head, "S-sorry." I murmured completely humiliated.

"Thanks, Kat-chan." I looked to see Toshio in front of the mic, staring at me with his charming smile. I blushed, then smiled,

"N-no problem." I sat down, blushing heavily.

"Uh, hi, everyone." Toshio said into the mic, "I am here to explain how I was revived." He took a breath and straightened up, "I was dead but an angel brought me back as my existence affects another person's fate. She told me so herself." It was silent,

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what, you were expecting something else?"

"Well I would have thought Kat revived you." Hiro said mischievously, my blood immediately turned to ice. "Ya know since how close you two are, plus since she's a Shinigami she must have the power to." Toshio laughed,

"No way; she couldn't do that." I was trembling a little and I barely noticed Kid look at me and his golden eyes harden into a glare. Toshio looked at me causing everyone else in the room to look at me, "Right, Kat?"

"Y-yeah, I couldn't do that, I don't have that kind of power." I replied feebly.

"See I told you guys." The students and teachers looked back at Toshio who leaned over the mic, "Anymore questions? No ok good, bye!" With that he ran off the stage. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Kid's face inches from mine causing me to freeze and the next thing I knew I was being dragged outside of the academy. My older sibling had a firm grasp on my arm and released my harshly causing me to cry as I stumbled to my knees.

"So . . . you did it didn't you." He said with an edge to his tone, his hair shading his face,

"Wh-what are you taking about, onii-chan?" I smiled feebly,

"Cut the damn crap, Kat! Don't play dumb with me!" Kid screamed and I flinched, "You used your power to revive Toshio didn't you." My blood turned to ice and I became too shocked for words.

**Emergerd! Kid found out! What happens next?! Stayed turned for the next chappie! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness Comes to Play

**Hello! Well I am thrilled to say that this story has reached 100 reviews and only 21 chapters in! Thank you everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Darkness Comes to Play**_

**Normal POV**

"Cut the damn crap, Kat! Don't play dumb with me!" Kid screamed and his sister flinched, "You used your power to revive Toshio didn't you." Kat simply stared down at the pavement and rain started to come down, Kat bowed her head so that her bangs hid her face, the droplets clinging to her jet black and white hair.

"I did." She murmured,

"What did you say?"

"I said I did damn it!" She cried out, her eyes clenched shut tight then Kid lunged forward, took a hold under her collar and hoisted her into the air, his eyes blazing and his teeth clenched in anger,

"Why! Why did you, Kat! Don't you know sacrificing one of your stripes weakens you and will make you more likely to die! Damn it, Kat! Damn it!" He bowed his head, tears slipping from his eyes as his body trembled, "Why, Kat? . . . I don't want to lose you again." His voice quivered with sadness. Kat swallowed the lump in her throat,

"Onii-chan." She choked out and Kid let her down then sank to his knees in front of her,

"Kat . . . I just don't want to lose you again . . . not after losing you for eight years . . ." He continued to cry quietly as the rain poured down his little sister stared painfully at him,

"Onii-chan." Her voice quivered as well and she feel to her knees and brought her brother into a tight hug, the older Shinigami child cried on her shoulder and Kat closed her eyes as she comforted him, "I had to do it, onii-chan . . . I couldn't bear to fight without him and I know Tomi couldn't go on without him." After a moment Kid pulled away and stared into his beloved sisters melancholy eyes as she smiled, "You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" Kid replied harshly with determined, blazing golden orbs as he took her by the sides of her shoulders, Kat smiled,

"Good, I'm glad." The two embraced again and knelt there in the rain, then Kat's eyes snapped open as a pulse surged through her. Kid couldn't see but the shadow of the two revealed Kat's shadow's arm raise up as it held a knife and its smile from ear to ear as it revealed its long lethal teeth. Just before the knife could plunge into the older Shinigami sibling, a shot sounded in the rain Kid jumped, wide-eyed to see Kat panting heavily in a heap and when he whipped his head around he saw Liz pointing Patty at the two, her glaze hard and smoke rising from her sister's weapon form.

"Liz! What the hell!" Kid cried as he sprang to his feet,

"No!" Kat panted as she staggered to her own, holding her brother's arm for support, "It . . . it was Darkness, Kid. It was coming out again, -pant, pant- and if Liz didn't shoot it would have killed you." Kid wrapped an arm around his sister as she caught her breath."

"Why did you drag Kat-chan out, Kid-kun~?" Patty asked when she transformed; Kid looked at his sister who looked down, her grip on his shirt tightened.

"Kat . . ." He murmured and she bowed her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes,

"What's up?" Liz asked as she put her hands on her hips when Kid was silent for a moment, waiting for his sister to reply but instead he opened his mouth to answer n her place, however, Kat's grip stopped him. She stepped in front of them, arms clasped in front of her,

"I, uh."

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Tomi, Toshio, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona approaching them.

"What's up, guys?" Soul asked, "Why'd you run off?" Kat moaned quietly,

"Kat?" Maka asked worriedly,

"I, uh." Kat replied quietly then mustered up her courage, "I revived Toshio!" Everyone was dead silent,

"What?" Tsubaki gaped with wide eyes,

"That's impossible!" Black*Star said,

"How can you do that?!" Maka cried, "No one has the power to bring people back from the dead!"

"Well onii-chan and I can." Kat replied looking at the ground, "As you know we have these three stripes-"

"Ah!" Kid cried as he crouched on the wet pavement and pounded it, "Don't remind me of the asymmetrical garbage that lies on my head, Kat!" She sighed and continued,

"Anyway, they are the keys to unlock immense amount of power and one of them is to enable us to resurrect people , however," She narrowed her eyes slightly, "We try to refrain from that as much as possible as it disturbs the smooth flow of the circle of life." It was silent as the Thompsons comforted Kid who eventually calmed down and sat with them. "But also . . . with my sacrifice . . ." She closed her eyes, brought her fingertips to her fake stripe and made it vanish, "I am more vulnerable to be taken over by Darkness and my death is more immediate."

"Why did you do it?" Kat looked up to see Toshio glaring at her, "Why damn it!" He shouted as he held her by the shoulder firmly, "If you knew this would happen to you, why did you do it? Damn it, Kat!"

"I did it because I can't live without you, Toshio!" Everyone was silent and she began to cry again, "You and Tomi are so very dear to me and the thought of never being able to be with you again pained me too much!" Toshio stared at her and brought her into a hug,

"I understand." She hugged him back tightly and everyone remained in their place in the rainstorm.

"Damn." Soul said after a while, rubbing the back of his head, "Too much drama this year."

"Y-yeah." Crona replied, "I-I don't know how to deal with this."

"Join the club." Tomi said. Then another pulse ran through Kat's frail body and she pushed away from Toshio as she screamed at the top of her lungs to the dark sky, she bowed her head and clutched the sides of it then lifted her head. Her face mad-written and she laughed insanely,

"Oh how very touching this all is."

"Darkness." Kid snarled,

"Hello, Shinigami, children." Darkness replied as it rested a hand on its hip, "Long time no see, but now our confrontations shall be _much_ more frequent."

"Damn you!" Toshio shouted as he charged for the creature that had taken over his beloved meister's body, his arm turned into a silver blade, but as he slashed, Darkness leaped up and onto the roof of a nearby building,

"Ah, ah, ah, must be careful, Toshio, after all this _is_ still your beloved meister's body." The creature snickered and the teenagers below gritted their teeth in frustration,

"Got you you bastard!" A battle cry from above made Darkness turn in time to catch Black*Star, who was about to land a blow with Tsubaki on it, by the throat. The creature narrowed it golden eyes and its smile widened as and dark and light purple flames engulfed her and around the bluenette causing him to scream in pain,

"Admit to the face that you can't beat me!" Darkness boasted as its face brightened more nauseatingly, "You can't and never will!" It broke into more manically laughter as its grip around Black*Star's throat tightened and just before he could be knocked out Darkness screamed at the top of its lungs in agony and released the assassin causing him to fall, luckily Tsubaki transformed and caught him. A fierce electric blow engulfed Darkness and made the possessed body go limp before falling into the arm of Stein.

"Professor Stein!" Maka cried and the scientist landed in front of them, his smoking cigarette clenched in his mouth,

"My, my, my, I see Kat's surely in a more dangerous position than ever before."

"Yeah, no kidding." Black*Star retorted as his weapon helped him to his feet,

"Let's go to my laboratory shall we?" The gang followed him as he carried the unconscious girl in his arms.

. . .

Kat remained a prisoner in the dark dimension, this time, black chains confined her wrists and ankles and her head was bowed in exhaustion and defeat. The mammoth sized Darkness laughed behind her, "Aw, what's wrong, Kat? Too weak to fight back?" It laughed some more, "Next time you should think before you act, oh wait there won't be a next time for you!"

"I didn't need to think before acting." Kat replied after a moment then she raised her head, fire burning in her eyes, "I knew what I was getting myself into but I just had to bring him back." Her torturer laughed again,

"Aw how touching, but you should really learn some manners, allow me to teach you some!" Then it clamped its fangs onto her arm making Kat scream out in pure agony. The black creature then hauled off Kat's arm, blood spewing uncontrollably from her fresh wound as she shrieked from the pain. As she did so, Darkness laughed at its prey.

. . .

Kat's eyes snapped open as she screamed and writhed about in the chair Stein strapped her in. Everyone surrounded her and tried to comfort her but Stein stopped them as it was too dangerous. "What's happened to her damn it!" Kid cried then everyone gasped when they saw the blood that was splattered on her arm that was tore from her in the black world. Stein pushed his glasses up, the light striking the lenses,

"It would appear Darkness is torturing her in the dimension her conscious, if you will, exists."

"And you're positive there's nothing we can do for her?" Tomi asked with an edge to his voice,

"Yes, unfortunately, the most we can do is put her in isolation until Darkness consumes her. If we don't, the risk of innocent lives being killed by Darkness will increase uncontrollably." Everyone was silent then Kid stepped up,

"Do it."

"What? How can you do that to your own sister, Kid?!" Liz yelled,

"And put me with her." Kid finished, everyone's eyes widened,

"What?" Maka gaped,

"Why would you do that to yourself, Kid?" Tsubaki asked,

"I can't bear the sight of seeing my baby sister suffer." Kid gently took Kat's weak, sweaty hand in his, though she was completely unaware as she was still wide-eyed, panting, and trembling in horror, "I would rather suffer with you than be torn from her again." Everyone was silent once again until Stein broke it,

"Very well, Kid."

. . .

Darkness appeared before Neko and Kono who stood in a dead tree by Medusa's collapsed lair. "Darkness," Neko said lifting the rim of her hat, "What brings you here?" The creature smirked and placed the severed arm before her and Neko,

"What's this? Surely it isn't the arm of the Kat in this world." Kono said,

"Huh, do you really think I'd do that? That's my future body I'd be harming! No, this is the other Kat's arm." It smirked, "This is part of her soul." Neko smiled,

"I see, well done, Darkness you earned it." The black creature bowed,

"Thank you, Neko." Then it swallowed the arm whole before growing in size, "With every piece of her soul I consume, the more powerful I get and the less time she has until I consume her entire entity." With that it returned to its prey.

. . .

Kat opened her eyes and looked up slowly at the person who held her in their lap, "Onii-chan . . ."

"Hey, Kat." Kid replied with a smile,

"Where are we?" She asked tiredly and he hugged her closely,

"Away from everyone else my dear sister and I am not leaving your side no matter what."

"It's because of me isn't it that we're in here?" She replied with half-closed eyes.

"Yes, Kat, and I will never leave your side no matter what, even when Darkness comes to play." With that, Kat closed her eyes and allowed her frail, weak body to be hugged by her beloved brother, this was a sign that she had practically given up.

**And end! Hope you all liked it! Poor Kat! Why must she be tortured so! DX Because I'm the author and I allow it! XD God I am so mean. Well anyways please Review and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The Devil Duo

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but play practice and homework have killed me, thank goodness I can get my play over with within these next few days and that might narrow my chances of not updating a little bit ^^; Well without further ado here's Chapter 22 (hehe I made a rhyme XD) This one's all about Kono and Neko, the devil duo. Warning: This is a Kono and Neko chapter and by their feelings for one another it will be a weird chapter. Don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I DO own this plot ^^**

_**The Devil Duo**_

**Normal POV**

An innocent girl wanders to her home in the city resting under a sky the shade of a raven's glossy feathers; unfortunately she did not expect what was to ensue. Two twins, both in magician outfits, appeared on the opposite corners of an alleyway, their arms folded and their eyes closed as they smiled. Kono looked at the fair maiden; his red eyes gleaming, "Well, well, well. Hello there my little robin. What are you doing out of your cage so late? Don't you know it's dangerous to wander alone at this time of night?" The girl trembled,

"W-well I just had my friend's birthday party a-and I'm on my home right now."

"Aw must you leave so soon?" She gasped when Neko leaned over her shoulder, her eyes gleaming and her face sinister, "We were only hoping you could have a little fun with us." The girl gulped,

"Uh, n-no thanks, n-now if you'll excuse me I-I really should be getting home now!" With that she ran down the street, her white heels clicking as they hit the street, away from the evil devil twins.

"Aw, she left." Neko pouted and her brother lifted her chin,

"Aw, don't fret my pet, we'll catch her, there's no way to escape us." The two then disappeared in shadowy streaks.

The girl kept running until she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when she saw two forms, their hats hiding their smiling faces, emerge from black portals and kneel in front of her. "Hello, little robin." Kono snickered as he lifted his head, his jet black hair hiding his eye. The girl's eyes turned to that of complete and utter horror, blackness overcame her and she screamed a blood curdling shriek as Kono's eye and smile widened and he darted toward her.

"Here you are, Neko." Kono said as he knelt before her and offered his little sister the girl's soul,

"But Kono, Madame Medusa wanted you to become a kishin too, not just me, you have it after all you _did_ kill her."

"Yes, but," he stood and lifted her chin with his hand as he stood against her body, "You will become a better kishin than I that is why . . ." He whispered as he popped the soul into his mouth, "I wish for you to have it." Neko's eyes were half closed as she let her lover do as he pleased; he coaxed her mouth open with his own and rolled the soul into her mouth with his tongue. Neko closed her eyes and swallowed then an immense power overcame her. Kono pulled away to see his lover clench her teeth in a smirk as her head tilted back **(A/N Like Soul in the first episode when he eats Blair's soul)**, her eyes widened and glowed a light blue color, a wind encircled her, blowing her coat and long jet black hair. Then her eyes closed and she sank to her knees when Kono caught her in his arms. Her hat fell off and her face was revealed to him. Her peaceful, pale face, her neck was just as pale and using his magic he sharpened his teeth into fangs, his eyes glowed and he sank his teeth into her neck, moaning as he did so. Some of the power within Neko seeped into his body. A gentle hand on the side of his head made him flinch, Neko awoke but did not look at him with her half-closed eyes, her hand only gestured him to continue, he moaned again and did so.

After a few moments, the two stood and Neko replaced her hat on her head. "Have you your fill of energy for now, Kono?"

"Yes." Her brother answered as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Good, now let us head back." They two turned into red-eyed crows and took off into the sky.

. . .

"Where are you?" A male voice echoed in a black world where a bare girl drifted, a faint glow covered her body **(A/N like Maka when she saves Soul from the madness in the last episode) **

"I do not know." The girl's echoed, her mouth not moving as she drifted in the darkness, her eyes closed and long jet black hair flowing as though she was immersed in water."Where are _you?_"

"Where you are not." The boy's voice replied as an echo once again,

"Please find me." Her distressed, shaky voice echoed and her face became sad,

"I will, I am, give me time."

"Hurry . . . because I'm running out of that."

A wall of flames then overcame the image of the black world and disappeared to reveal a house ablaze, mammoth sized clouds of black and grey smoke towered into the red and orange sky that expanded over the horizons. Then in flashes, that lasted only a moment, of two black haired children, a short girl and boy a little taller than her, holding hands were shown yards away from the scorching house, their faces literally blank so their features could not be depicted; the girl turned her head as a breeze stirred her waist long jet black hair to see two red-eyed mice appear from the charred bushes next to her, they launched themselves at her, she screamed and the images disappeared in a flash.

Neko screamed, wide-eyed and dripping with sweat, as she flew forward. "Neko, what's wrong?!" Kono asked in distress as he sat up and supported her; she sat there panting for a bit to calm her racing heart,

"It's nothing." After another moment she sighed and looked at her shoulder, Kono blinked then did the same to his own. They looked at one another then Neko looked at her lap and bowed her head so her bangs shadowed her face, a mad smile widened on her pale face and she began to chuckle manically. "When I become kishin, not only will I have consumed all of the human souls we've been collecting," she clutched over her heart and smiled more insanely, "I will also have consumed hers." She looked at Kono and placed her other gloved hand over his heart, "And you his." Her smile became more humanly and she looked up at him with her red eyes. Kono blinked then smiled charmingly and placed his gloved over hers,

"Yes." He then placed his other hand over Neko's hand which remained on her chest.

**Told you guys it'd be weird ^^; But who are these two new characters? Whose souls in particular will Neko and Kono consume when they become kishins? Only I know the answer to that ;) Tell me what you guys think in your review and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: How Many Times?

**Hello my lovely people, for once I finished my homework early so I had time to write this up XD Yay! This title actually struck me when my friend and I were having a rather deep discussion yesterday; our teacher gave us extra credit for it actually! XD We all know that Kid and Kat are in isolation, right? Well, let us see how they're doing shall we? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

_**How Many Times?**_

**Normal POV**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. _Kat could only sit near the black wall and absently run the piece of chalk she had against it. Kid watched his sister from the other side of the dark room with a heavy heart. _It's like she's an empty vessel now . . ._ He thought. _She won't even eat when Stein gives us our meals . . . _He stood and walked over to her ad sat. "Hey, Kat, how are you today?" She didn't turn her head to even acknowledge that she heard his voice.

In the realm, Kat clutched the nub that was once where her arm attached to her shoulder; her golden eyes were tired and defeated. Darkness laughed, "Why don't you give up your entire soul to me already? It's already quite clear that you've given up at this point."

"Kat? Kat, answer me!" Kid shook his sister by the shoulders but her head only rolled around as her body moved like a noodle. Then a black figure rocketed from the younger Shinigami causing Kid to cry and release his sister who fell against the wall. The shadow landed in front of the older death god and laughed,

"Long time no see, Shinigami."

"Darkness!" Kid snarled, "What the hell do you want now?!" It narrowed its golden eyes,

"I want you . . . to kill your sister." Kid gasped and his blood turned to ice. Could this foul creature truly have said that?

"What?"

"You heard me, kill her. Don't you see the misery and pain she's in? You don't want her to go through this forever do you?" It concluded as Kid looked his limp sister, her golden eyes now dim of their usual fiery light.

"No way in freaking hell!" Darkness flinched very slightly,

"Why not? Don't you love her? If you truly loved her you would put her out of her misery already!" Kid threw a punch for the creature but Darkness only leapt over him and landed behind. "Can't you see that she's suffering?"

"It's because of _you!_" Kid shouted as he aimed another blow which Darkness dodged by running past him, raking his side with its long black claws in the process. Kid winced and fell to his knee as he clutched his wound.

"Me? That's rather harsh, no?" Darkness said innocently, "I was simply created for one purpose and one purpose only: to devour a Shinigmai's soul so that I would have my own normal body."

"Then why didn't Neko give you that in the first place?" Kid hissed,

"Because then it wouldn't be as much fun." Darkness replied with a sickening smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"You make me sick." Kid said with narrowed eyes, Darkness flicked its hand so its claws stretched out,

"I will make you an appointment with a doctor then." With that it charged forward, Kid leaped up but earned a painful slash across his ankle causing him to land sloppily and fall to his wounded side which he clutched at with a wince in agony. He lifted his head and gasped when he saw Darkness only a foot away from his wounded form, "Can't you see it, Shinigami?" Its hand wrapped tightly around Kid's neck and he choked to breathe, then he was forced to look at his exhausted sister and his heart became as heavy as a boulder. "She can't take this anymore; she's in so much pain. Why do you not help this poor creature and kill her already? Her soul's too stubborn to give up to me already so if you kill her now her soul will be no problem at all for me to devour." Kid stared painfully at Kat then he glared at her, tears in his eyes,

"There's no way I'd do that! I already lost her once and I am not going to lose her again!" He shouted at the top of his lungs then he raised his leg up causing Darkness' head to snap back as he landed on the ground, free from his hold.

"Damn you!" Darkness screeched in rage and it charged once again, slicing and slashing Kid as it darted left and right, up and down. Kid tried to fight back but alas, his opponent was moving much too fast for him to land a good enough blow to knock the creature out. He managed to grab a shard of glass amongst other shattered pieces of a vase Stein had given Kat to decorate to keep her mind off of her predicament. Kid closed his eyes and waited for his chance, when he sensed Darkness coming for another attack he plunged the shard deep into its chest. Darkness choked and widened it eyes then disappeared in a black cloud.

Kid stood there, panting heavily from his wounds and the exhaustion from his fight then he looked at Kat whose eyes were closed as Darkness retreated into her once again. He narrowed his eyes then dragged her body so that she lay in front of him on her back, her arms at her sides. Then he laid his hand over her wrists and ankles, each in turn, and caused black skull chains to pin her to the grey floor. Kid then stood on his knees next to her and took up the lethal piece of glass in his hands and picked it up.

In the realm, Kat opened her eyes to see herself within the mammoth sized Darkness; through the thin sheet of blackness she saw the rest of the realm, the safest place for her in this hell. She clenched her eyes shut then threw herself onto the invisible floor, clutching her stub as she lay on her side. "Tch, insolent brat." Darkness spat with immense venom in its tone; Kat got to her feet, the fiery look now returned to her golden eyes.

"I may be an insolent brat." She turned and glared at her tormentor, "I will never give in to you." Darkness growled and watched as the raven-haired girl walked away still holding her shoulder.

Kat opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Kid hovering over her. "Onii-chan?" She saw something gleaming in his hands and gasped in horror when she learned it to be a lethal piece of glass from the vase she broke in her trance. "Kid! _Kid!_" She screamed in desperation and tried to move out of the way but began to panic more when she discovered that she was trapped to the floor by the skull chains her brother bound her wrists and ankles with. Her beloved brother's eyes were wide with madness and his teeth were clenched, he raised his arms above his head, ready to murder his own kin. "KID!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her black angel wings spread from her scapula. Kid gasped and snapped back to his senses and dropped the weapon as he felt his sister's arm wrapped around him, by her voice he learned that she was crying. "Kid, I'm sorry for everything, Darkness afflicted you with madness . . . But . . . though I was zoning out . . . I still heard everything you two said . . . I am in misery and pain . . . but you and the others are helping me get through this." She tightened her grasp on him as more tears slipped, "Never forget that, never." Her voice cracked and Kid hugged her back tightly,

"I know, sis, I won't. Not ever. I'm sorry."

**(During the previous events)**

Kono sat up with a deck of cards laid in front of him face down. "Hm, let me see what my fortune card for the day is." He took one card with his white glove and drew it, when he turned it around he gasped. "No . . . that can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Neko asked as she walked over, her brother smiled and tucked the card into his pocket and shuffled the others causing them to vanish into nothing,

"Nothing at all my pretty little robin." He stood, "Neko, my dear, today we will obtain a soul and you are to eat it, do you understand?" Neko nodded,

"Yes, whatever you wish is what I will do." Kono brought her into a tight embrace,

"I know you will." His hair hid his face and Neko hugged back, completely unaware that the card her lover had drawn was a grim reaper holding a scythe and standing in an ocean of crimson blood.

. . .

**(Back with Kid and Kat)**

A laugh made the two jump and break away to see the two magicians emerging from the shadows, "Neko." Kid spat,

"Kono." Kat added with equal poison in her voice,

"Hello my darling Shinigamis." Neko smiled, "How have you been?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kat demanded,

"What we can't come just to say 'hi'? How rude of you." Kono answered,

"Just get the hell out of here!" Kid ordered,

"Oh I don't think so." Neko replied just before she and her brother ran forward, Kat braced herself but to her surprise they passed her and pinned Kid to the wall, he let out a cry when his back struck.

"Kid!" Their oppressors snickered,

"Say goodbye to your beloved onii-chan, Kat!"

Neko leapt back, kicked Kat across the room and took out a red rose from her coat. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we give you our final performance! You were a wonderful crowd!" She flicked her hand and the rose turned into a pistol, she aimed it right at Kid's heart,

"No!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs and the gun fired. Just as quickly as it did Kono was knocked back and Kid had vanished,

"What the hell?!" Neko cried then fired at Kat who screamed and shielded her face then a clash made her hesitantly look to see two white haired twins standing in front of her, their arms turned into blades.

"Tomi! Toshio!"

"Are you ok?" Tomi asked,

"We sensed you in trouble so we can as quickly as we could." Toshio helped her up,

"Thanks, you did just in time."

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz asked worriedly as her meister's arms were draped over hers and Patty's shoulder,

"Y-yes, I'm fine. You girls came just in time."

"Not just us and the other boys." Liz smirked,

"YAHOO!" Came a familiar call as a bluenette landed with a chain scythe in hand,

"You startin' the party without us? That's not cool." Came a certain scythe's voice as he was draped over Maka's shoulder,

"W-wait for me guys! I can't deal with being left behind!" Kid and Kat stared at all of their friends who were ready to fight with them.

"Guys!" Kat cried joyfully, her eyes shining, "We've missed you!"

"Who wouldn't miss their god?" Black*Star grinned and Tsubaki sighed,

"I'm just glad you two aren't hurt." Kid nodded,

"Yeah, you came at just the right time, thanks."

"Aw, well isn't this precious, the whole gang gathered together once again." Kono mocked as he joined Neko's side,

"Shut up you two, you've caused Kat enough torment, now your souls are ours!" Maka shouted and Neko snickered,

"Heh, don't get cocky, girllie." The two magicians then launched forward and Kat glared at her partners,

"Toshio, Tomi!"

"Right!" They replied together before turning into their silver sai forms and flying into Kat's hands, she struck a pose and Kono laughed,

"Aren't you all special with you lil' battle pose and all." Kat narrowed her eyes and charged forward,

"Die already!" She approached her opponent before he could dodge and plunged Toshio into his arm before raking down, the blade scraping the bone. The younger weapon cringed,

"Oh that feels weird."

"Deal with it." His brother replied right before he was plunged into Kono's back, "And now I'm covered in blood." He deadpanned,

"Deal with it." Toshio said sticking out his tongue,

"Guys . . . not the time!" Kat ordered between attacks and dodges suddenly a scream made her jump and let down her guard giving Kono his chance in kicking Kat, throwing her across the room. She landed with a heavy thud and groaned then jumped when the scream came again, she looked around in fright then saw Neko constricting Kid with a long clothe magicians normally pull out of their hats,

"This is what you get for everything you little bastard!" The raven-haired, red-eyed girl said with an insane countenance and gleam in her eyes, Kid screamed again as he felt his bones being crushed,

"Kid!" Neko pulled out a rose and turned it to a gun then pressed it to his head, "KID!" Then a wind kicked up around Kat tossing her hair and black skirt rippling left and right, everyone stopped to see what was happening, then a giant soul enveloped Kat and Maka gaped.

"No way that's . . ." The enormous blue sphere towered over Kat, "that's Kat's soul!" It was almost as big as Kid's soul which made sense since Kat was still not as experienced as Kid was. Kat's golden eyes blazed with rage,

"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

"What?!" Toshio cried,

"W-we've never done this before!" His brother added with equal terror then Kat screamed a scream which crescendo, a blue light enveloped Toshio and Tomi and when it dispersed two deadly twin swords appeared in Kat's hands, the wind died down somewhat but it still stirred her hair and skirt and her eyes were still blazing with anger.

"You fucking bastards." She said menacingly as she slowly neared the two then she burst into a run, "DIE!" She leapt up, eyes wide, and swung down. Blood spilled and a gaping noise sent chills down everyone's spine. Kat landed, the blades dripping with blood that spilled into an ocean, Kono fell to his knees with wide eyes then collapsed in a heap. Neko could only stare at the horrific sight her eyes fell upon,

"K-Kono?" She numbly took a step toward him then ran over and fell to her knees, "Kono, wake up!" Her brother twitched and looked at her,

"I told you . . . a soul would be obtained . . ." Tears poured down her eyes,

"You moron! I'm not taking your soul!"

"You said you would do . . . whatever I wished." Neko swallowed and held his now red-stained glove,

"Don't go! We promised Madame Medusa we'd become kishins!"

"And I've told you . . . that you'd become a better one than I . . . With this last soul you will become the gorgeous monster Madame Medusa died to create" Kono looked at the ceiling, "At least I'll be joining her now . . . farewell, Neko my love." With that his body dispersed into blackness and a soul emerged. Neko was a holy wreck and she stared at the soul then hesitantly, through her sobs, took the soul in her bloody gloves and held it to her face. She cried more before popping it into her mouth and swallowing. Then a wind kicked up around her and her eyes widened, she stood and clutched the sides of her head and screamed at the top of her lungs as the power overwhelmed her. Everyone tensed up and Kat glared at the new kishin they were to now defeat, the twins still in their resonance weapon forms.

**Kat's POV**

How much pain can one person take? Everyone has a limit; there's not a soul who doesn't. When we reach that limit we fall and need someone to catch us when we do. How many times do we fall? They are countless. How many times do we get back up? They are countless as well. But no matter how many times we fall, we must get back up. Because if we don't . . . who will?

**Ding dong Kono's dead now we wait for Neko's fate! Hey that sorta rhymed! XD Also let me know if you thought the last paragraph was deep. My teacher said it was but I'm really not sure ^^ And for those who do not know, Greg Ayres is goin to AnimeNEXT! Hope you all liked it! Please review and I'll see you all later! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24: Kishin

**Long time no see everybody! XD I am in such a good mood but rather upset since this story is coming to an end believe it or not :'( But stay tuned for my Ouran fanfic that will be posted right after this one! ^^ Alright so Kono is dead but Neko's become a kishin now, what will happen? Will Kat and the others win the battle? Read on to find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Kishin**_

**Normal POV**

In the darkness the raven-haired, red-eyed girl drifted still. "Where are you?" She said though her mouth did not move. Then a boy with long black hair approached her,

"I am here." The girl opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes widened a little,

"You found me." He smiled and hugged her,

"But now I must leave." She gasped,

"What? Why?"

"Because I've finally been set free . . . from that torture of possession, and I will wait for yours." He pulled away and began to drift farther back, the girl ran for him in desperation,

"No! Don't leave me! Brother!" But it was too late for with a smile on his face he disappeared into the darkness. The girl was left there, alone in the darkness, crying. "Don't leave me." Her head was bowed and a tear trickled down her face.

. . .

Everyone gathered together, muscles tense and ready to spring into action, before them stood a panting, mad-grinning kishin Neko. Her eyes glowing read and her teeth revealed in her smile of insanity. Kat narrowed her eyes, black, with dusty grey surrounding, and light blue, with darker shades surrounding, aura splotches appeared around her body. "Well one down, one to go." Liz said and Kid tensed more,

"Ready, everyone?"

"Yeah." Maka replied with a nod,

"We got this, Maka." Soul smirked,

"Let's go~!" Patty cried

"YAHOO! No one can defeat the mighty Black*Star!" He pointed at Neko with Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode, "Not even you you bitch!" Neko snarled and darted forward with a growl; everyone moved out of the way and formed a circle around her in the process. Neko whipped her head around; wide-eyed as she decided who to attack first when suddenly a certain bluenette struck her as he ran passed. He did it over and over, "Don't. Take. Your. Eyes. Off. Of. Me!" He said between blows then concluded with a smack down of his enchanted sword when he leapt into the air. Neko's head crashed into the ground and she stayed there for a moment. Everyone waited with baited breathe for her to move and finally her arm twitched and she rose. Her black hair hid her face and her hat had been blown off by the power serge previously.

"You can't beat me, children, there's no way in hell." She snapped her head up to look at the group, her smile wide and revealing her white teeth and her eyes wide as well with madness, then the isolation chamber became to morph and soon enough they were all standing where a bomb appeared to have dropped. **(A/N Pretty much where they fought Ashura)** Kid raised his weapons,

"Ready, girls?"

"Yeah." Liz nodded,

"Fire away~!" Her sister cried punching the air. Kid leapt into the air, black spikes jetting from his arms and landed behind Neko. Then he narrowed his eyes, "I can't believe I never realized it but you're asymmetrical. Your coat has a red rose on one side and not the other." His Death Cannon began to rev as it prepared to fire a mighty blast and Kid began to tremble, "But . . . how can you be symmetrical at the same time! Your black and white stripped tights, the red ruffled cloth on your bosom, even your hair! Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick. Symmetry and asymmetry together in disturbing harmony." Right before the cannons fired they dispersed in a white light and Kid collapsed to a heap.

"Kid!" His partners transformed and hovered over him, "Kid, wake up! Ugh not again! Don't let her appearance distract you! She's a kishin and we have to kill her!"

"But she mostly symmetrical." Kid said hoarsely,

"But she's also not!"

"Kid, snap the hell out of it and get up damn it!" Black*Star snapped as he swung his sword at the kishin.

"I can't, I'd rather die."

"Kid I swear if you don't get up right now I will move everything in the house off by an inch and a half!" Kat snapped, eyes glowering with madness and rage,

"No! Anything but that!"

"Then get the hell up!" Kid staggered to his feet and took up his weapons again,

"There . . . happy?"

"I will be when I kill you." Neko smiled and a chain with a metal X on the end slapped Kid's face and hoisted him into the air by gripping around his throat, many other of those chains towered over the kishin as they came from her back. Kid shot the chain and landed kneeling on one knee,

"Whew, that was close." Neko growled then noticed Maka running up from behind her and attacked her with a chain, pressing the X onto her face, suffocating her,

"Maka!" Soul cried and he partially transformed to break the chain with his arm in blade form, however it proved futile as he was attacked as well, the X wrapped around his body trapping his arms to his sides, "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath as he and his meister struggled,

"Maka, Soul!" Tsubaki cried and Black*Star noticed before running over to help his friends only to be in the predicament,

"Ts-Tsubaki, shuriken mode." He muttered,

"Right." She transformed and he threw her but a chain stopped her as it wrapped around the weapon. Tsubaki changed back and thrashed in her hold, Neko snickered,

"You're all so pathetic." She heard whimpering and shifted her eyes to see Crona trembling in fear as he held onto Ragnorok,

"R-Ragnorok . . . S-Scream Resonance."

"Quite shaking you moron or you'll screw up my aim!" The sword retorted.

"Quite your whining little pink-haired one." Neko said as she towered over Crona with a terrifying face, "I know your mother and she wouldn't be too pleased with her only child screwing up her plans." Crona trembled more,

"I-I don't care! I won't let you hurt my friends like this!"

"Or would you rather me hurt them like _this?_" The magician held her arm above her head and cards rocketed into the air before shooting in all directions as knives, many struck the meisters and weapons and the air was field with shrieks of pain and the ripping of skin.

"S-stop it!" Crona screamed then was silenced as a knife impelled itself into his shoulder knocking him unconscious,

"Crona!" The Shinigami siblings cried; Neko smirked,

"There we go, sweet dreams, Crona." She looked at her prey with narrowed gleaming eyes, "Now as for you all." The knives floated in the air and pointed at Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. "Time to die." The daggers rocketed toward them when a white light broke the chains,

"Death Cannon fire!" The four fell but were gently lowered to the ground by a gust of wind and black feathers from a certain angel's midnight wings.

"Maka, are you ok? Answer me!" Soul said with worry as he held hi meister who twitched then looked up at him with a weak smile,

"I'm fine, just have a few mere scratches but I'll tend to them later." Soul sighed and hugged her,

"I'm glad you're alright." She hugged back.

"Black*Star, wake up! Please, Black*Star!" The ninja weapon cried then smiled in relief when her meister opened his eyes, she hugged him tightly and he returned it,

"Come on, Tsubaki, it'll take more than this to kill me." He wiped her tears.

"Aw how touching." Neko said as she took a few steps toward them, Kat and Kid stood protectively in front of their injured friends,

"Someone go and check on Crona if they can!" Kid ordered and Maka did so followed by Soul.

"He's ok; his wound's not too bad!" She called after a moment and Kid nodded,

"Good, don't need anyone down now." Kat bowed her head,

"You guys ready?"

"You bet." Toshio and Tomi replied with a grin. Her grip on their handles tightened and the rest of her friends surrounded her, brushing off their injuries. Neko smiled,

"You guys better prepare yourselves because the battle has just begun."

**EMEGERD THE FINAL FIGHT WITH NEKO! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Stay tuned to find out ;D**


	25. Chapter 25: Possessions

**Konichiwa! :D Hope you all are having a good day! Here's the new chappie, see yas later :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Possession**_

**Kat's POV**

We all stared at the new kishin, Neko. Her face reflected the immense amount of insanity that purged her somewhat sane entity . . . Ok I take that back this bitch was never sane to begin with! I tensed and tightened my grip on Toshio and Tomi's sword handles. I was just as surprised as they were when I underwent Soul Resonance for the first time with them. But when I saw Kid being strangled I let everything go which triggered the resonance hence transforming my sais into long swords. "You ready, Kat?" Kid asked next to me, not taking his eyes off of our opponent,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"We can beat this chick as long as your god is alive."

"Let's not jinx that please ok, Black*Star?" Liz muttered sweatdropping,

"Having any one of us down would not be cool at all."

"No shit, Sherlock." Maka retorted. **(A/N By the way just wondering: Any Sherlockians out there? . . . Yes? . . . No? . . . Maybe so?) **

"Children, not here and now." I muttered at the bickering couple just then I felt a dark presence behind me. Turning around I saw Neko emerging from shadows behind the distracted scythe meister; I rolled over and blocked her attack as I crossed my weapons in an 'X' above me. I stood and Neko leapt a few yards back, "You guys need to pay attention or you'll wind up dead!" I snapped at Maka and Soul who silenced in apology and shame,

"Sorry, Kat, you're right." Maka said quietly,

"Then get ready!" I retorted and they flinched,

"Yes, ma'am." Soul mocked and Maka glared at him, "What!"

"I wouldn't piss Kat off any more than you already are, Soul." Liz said,

"Yeah because when she's really pissed off it's scary~." Patty added,

"Yeah like Patty's motivational speech mode scary." Liz concluded.

"Guys, shut the hell up damn it!" I yelled at them, eyes blazing, "Or I swear I will freaking cut you! I have the weapons to do so!"

"Kat, what's wrong?" Toshio asked worriedly,

"They're not being focused on our target and I'm the only one fighting right now!" Suddenly a shriek made me whirl around to see Neko tied up in a certain bluenette's tight grasp, his collar hiding his mouth,

"Assassin's rule number one: blend into the shadows, hold your breath, and wait for your target to let down his guard, rule number two: tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions, rule number three: strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!" He readied to attack with his soul-wavelength but just before he could, Neko sent him flying as a blast of air emitted from her body, her eyes glowed as it did so. The magician leapt up, kicked off of a piece of rock and onto a ledge, Tsubaki appeared behind her and kicked her hard sending her rocketing to earth causing a massive crater to form around her injured body. I watched with wide eyes and jaw gaped then turned to see Maka smiling, Soul's face smiling on the blade, as well as Kid.

"We were doing that on purpose so Black*Star could get a good opportunity to attack." Maka explained,

"C'mon, Kat, you don't think we would be that unfocused during a battle do you?" Soul smirked and I stood blinking for a moment then smiled with embarrassment at them,

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have doubted you guys, you do have more fighting experience than me after all."

In the crater in the grey earth, Neko came to and twitched then struggled to sit up, "Scream Resonance!" Came a cry from above and she looked up to see Crona zeroing on her fast, Ragnorok open his mouth and let out his ear-piercing shriek that made us all cover our ears, Neko did so as well and let out a shriek of pain then was sent flying to the wall. Crona landed and shyly approached me,

"S-Soul's right, we wouldn't act like that deliberately, Kat-chan." He smiled in his adorable way and I returned it,

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry but why didn't you tell me? Did you guys know?" I asked to my swords and the boys' faces appeared,

"Nope, we didn't know at all." Toshio replied

"Why _didn't_ you tell us?" His brother added,

"Because if we told you, the effect wouldn't be the same." Kid answered with a smile, "Sorry, Kat but it had to be believable. This way, Neko would be distracted and have her guard down not expecting us to attack whatsoever and to have her thinking of how to attack so Black*Star was able to stop her before she could." I nodded,

"That makes sense, I suppose I should _thank_ you for not telling me, now while Neko's still recovering let's go!" Everyone nodded and we charged at her, Black*Star and Kid were successful in pummeling her through the wall and smacking down on the ground yards away. Neko gritted her teeth as blood poured around her from her wounds. She cracked one eye open in time to see Crona running at her with his weapon raised to attack, as he came down she flipped backwards onto her feet then leapt back but landed sloppily as she clutched at a wound on her stomach, one eye clenched shut as were her teeth.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Kishin hunter!" A scream above made her look up to see Maka, holding Soul in Kishin Hunter form, she bowed her head and crossed her arms in front of her causing chains to burst from the ground around her and make a shield around her wounded form. Maka struck it and pressed on then was tossed back but landed neatly on her feet next to me. Neko crouched there for a while, panting to catch her breath as more blood spewed from her wounds.

**Normal POV**

In the dark realm, the raven-haired girl knelt in sorrow for the loss of her brother. Then black chains grabbed her arm and began to pull her. She began to writhe in terror to free herself but more chains wrapped around her and started to pull her back into the wall of blackness. She screamed and screamed and managed to pull her left and most of her side out of the darkness.

Neko crouched there then her eyes snapped wide and hugged herself tightly. Her body began to tremble and as the girl in the realm freed more of herself she began to freak out even more, finally the chains burst and she lifted her head in a blood curdling scream. Everyone stared at her then a pulse surged through Kat making her eyes widen and grit her teeth. She dropped Toshio ad Tomi and they landed with a clang then she hugged herself.

In the dark realm, Darkness dug its claws into Kat's body causing her to shriek in pain; she thrashed about in its grasp. Roughly, the dark creature hauled the poor girl towards it and her body started to absorb into Darkness' body: the shadow was consuming the remnants of Kat's soul.

Kat screamed and hugged herself. She began to moan and stagger then her black hair became spiky and her nails grew into lethal black claws; Darkness was winning over her body for the final time.

Kat thrashed about vigorously and managed to free herself at extremely brief moments before Darkness took ahold of her and hauled her back.

Kat froze looking at the ground and clutching her stomach and began to hack. Neko stood straight, her face revealing the complete madness she had claimed for in the realm with the red-eyed girl, she had consumed most of her body. "Isn't madness just wonderful?" She cackled, "I can't see how you sane humans can live without it." She staggered closer and closer to Kat who was groaning, the others stepped up as did her partners who transformed, but Kat whirled around to reveal her eyes the familiar pupil-les golden cat eyes of Darkness. It seemed like Kat's previous body but half of her skin was blackened by Darkness' body. The possessed girl surged forward and snatched Tomi by the throat and slammed his back into the wall, a mad-written grin was on the creature's face, "Enter the wonderful world of madness, sai boy. It's a beautiful place to me." Tomi struggled to breathe,

"K-Kat, sn-snap out of . . . it."

"Tomi!" Kat screamed in distress in the realm as she continued her battle with Darkness but the possessed Kat only laughed,

"Sorry but she can't hear you right now, nor will she ever by the time I'm through with her. Soon I will have consumed her whole soul and will have this body as my own forever!"

"Get out of here, Darkness!" Black*Star screamed as he charged at the creature, knocking it into a wall causing it to pass out. The symptoms of Darkness disappeared leaving Kat's unconscious, bruised, and bloody body lying on her side. Tomi sank to the floor holding his throat,

"Tomi!" Toshio cried running to him, "Tomi, are you ok?" He crouched next to his brother, worry embedded in his light lime green eyes. Tomi opened one eye and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for worrying, bro."

"Why wouldn't I you idiot?" Toshio smiled and helped him up. Cackling and chains clanking caught their ears and the brothers turned to see Maka and Kid dodging the insane Neko chain attacks. The kishin's red eyes were wide as was the grin on her face.

Kat drifted in darkness, eyes closed and her hair flowing as though she were immersed in water. She opened her eyes with a slight groan then blinked to focus her sight. Then she gaped when she saw, in the distance, a girl in a cage. She had long black hair and her eyes were closed; the Shinigami girl drifted over and hovered in front of the girl's prison then opened her red eyes after a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Kat was brutally hauled backwards and screamed while she reached out, the mysterious girl to reached out for her in distress as well.

The Shinigami girl cracked her eyes open and hauled herself to sit up, she blinked as she tiredly looked at the battle around her and was puzzled by the red-eyed girl she saw in the cage. _Who was she? Why was she in a cage? Wait a minute . . ._ Realization struck her and she gasped. _I was in a cage when I first met Darkness and Darkness has golden eyes just like me! . . . . That girl . . . she had red eyes just like . . . _she gasped and looked at Neko who continued to advance toward her companions. _Could that girl be who Neko is possessing? That seems to make sense._ A loud laugh of victory brutally ripped her from her thoughts and she noticed Kid was knocked down, Neko gleamed down at him and raised a chain with a knife-like point above her; she prepared to strike.

**Kid's POV**

I opened my eyes and moaned from the wounds I had received and gasped when I saw Neko ready to attack me, Liz and Patty were passed out a few feet from me. I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the blow when a sickening noise of metal meeting skin and blood sounded; I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Kat shielding me, the knife slashing across her chest. In what appeared to be slow motion, she fell into my arms, blood splattered everywhere even on my face. My eyes widened as far as possible and I held my limp sister in my arms, "Kat?" My voice shook and I gently shook her but she didn't respond, "KAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my hair shadowing my face.

**Dun dun duuun! Oh my God what happens next! Stay tuned to find out :D Also sorry if the changes between the real world and the realms confused you; let me know if it did and if so how I can prevent future confusion. :/ Thanks! ^^ See ya later gators!**


	26. Chapter 26: Death Long Awaited

**Hi everyone! Sorry to leave you all off with a cliffy but what can I say I'm evil X9 Anywhoosle here's the new chapter and may I just say don't kill me please! You'll see why and well the title kinda gives it away. ^^; On with the story!**

**A/N To really set the mood of the ending of this chapter listen to Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine (but the version by Valshe is better, at least that's what I think) and Proof of Life by Rin Kagamine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Death Long Awaited**_

**Kid' POV**

"Kat!" I screamed and desperately shook my sister who was bleeding heavily on her chest. "Kat!" I called more forcefully, she twitched and clenched her teeth and eyes shut then open her golden orbs and staggered to her feet, breathing heavily.

"You bastard." She snarled with her head bowed, her bangs hiding her face. Then she lifted her head and a massive wind kicked up around her whipping her hair in all directions; her eyes were wide and her teeth looked like fangs. "I have dealt with you torturing me and my friends and family for long freaking enough!" She shouted as she advanced forward slowly. "And I have had just enough of it!" She screamed angrily, her voice seemed to have an edge of a monster's roar to it and I trembled a little. Her soul's true potential was being unleashed. I then recalled Mother's dying moments when she told me to protect Kat with my life as her soul, just like Father's and mine, was immensely powerful. And I vowed that I would protect her with my very life and I have fulfilled that to this very day. Then I saw it and my eyes widened as the wind stirred the battlefield: Kat's two stripes were connecting. If she had still had her third one I'm sure the amount of power and damage she could create would be utterly devastating.

Neko's eyes widened in fear and she began to run away like a bat out of hell. Then the earth began to shift and rise up. Patty, Liz and the others rushed over to me, "K-Kid, K-Kat-chan's going to kill us if she keeps this up!" Patty cried as she clung to my arm,

"No she won't." I assured her without removing my eyes from my sister. "She won't harm any of those she is trying to protect." Then enormous jet black wings burst from Kat's back and she took to the sky, she held out her arm and shadowy lightening cracked around her hand before turning into a scythe with a blade that looked like a bat's wing. She pointed the weapon at the kishin with utter disgust burning in her soul. Maka gasped and I knew why: she had taken a good look at my littler sister's soul which was now almost bigger than my own.

"That can't be her soul! Before i-it was so much smaller!"

"Well now that her lines have connected and her anger is raging, her soul has strengthened greatly."

We all watched as she flew toward Neko like a rocket, she raised her scythe and struck down but was unfortunately blocked by Neko who held up a sole playing card. The magician leapt back and took out a deck of cards then shuffled them out causing them to surround her and transform into a swarm of daggers and knives. I felt so helpless but with Kat now in this mode this was her fight and her fight alone, "Look out, Kat!" She narrowed her eyes and swung her scythe, deflecting every weapon that rocketed towards her, all but one which slashed her shoulder. My sister snarled, pressed her wings to her sides and rocketed upward then spread her wings out as she slowed to a stop in a high position some hundred feet in the dark red and black sky. Neko narrowed her eyes and snarled, "Ok I have had enough of this!" Right then and there chains burst from the ground around her and darted towards Kat, their razor sharp knife points aiming right at her, luckily she dodged them and glowered at her opponent, however she didn't expect one remaining chain which sliced straight through both of her wings and a moment later they dispersed, black feathers showered everywhere and I watched as my sister fell, her eyes wide with fear yet she did not scream as she looked around frantically. Just as she was nearing the earth I tensed up and jumped, catching her in my arms and landing perfectly, one knee bent so she could be supported.

"O-Onii-chan." She stammered,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, we're Shinigami; it takes more than this to kill us." She smiled and I returned it after a moment,

"Yeah." I released her so she could stand and she staggered a moment before gaining her balance. We were all so weak and I was incredibly surprised her small frail body was able to withstand all of this. I stood up behind her and watched as Neko glared daggers at us. Then she narrowed her eyes, raised her blood-stained glove and snapped her fingers then a pulse surged through Kat causing her eyes to widen her teeth to clench and her arms to wrap around herself. "Kat!" Then a black figure took her place and whirled around, raking its long black claws on my face. I staggered and removed my hand to see my palm covered in my crimson blood. "Darkness." I said with pure venom.

"Well, well, well." It snarled victoriously, "Looks like this'll be our final fight, Shinigami." A cry from behind caught our attention, we turned and saw Maka coming down quickly with Soul in Kishin Hunter. She screamed out her attack and aimed the scythe at Darkness when suddenly it retreated into its prey tossing Kat's released body to the floor with a cry. Maka gasped and threw herself off balance causing the lethal attack to strike the ground next to Kat who began to tremble in utter fear. Maka stared at her,

"Wh-what?" Darkness chuckled from within Kat and once again took over her body and appeared as the horrid black shadow.

"See? You can't win. Every attack you aim to hit me with? I will immediately have her take it for me." Crona cried out and swung Ragnorok, Darkness retreated, and if Kat hadn't ducked when she did the blade would have beheaded her. She lay there breathing heavy and eyes wide in fear.

"You bastard!" A scream made me turn to see Toshio, wielding Tomi, racing toward Darkness. They finally took action to the horrible things unfolding in front of their eyes. He swung and once again Kat was left vulnerable, at the last second Tomi transformed and the two embraced their meister.

"We're here, Kat." Tomi said,

"We'll never leave you." His brother added and Kat's eyes pricked with huge tears then she clenched her eyes shut when Darkness came out. The spiky black hairs spiked out slicing the twins' sides, and then the creature lashed out its hand, its claws turned to spiked whips as they scourged the two.

**Normal POV**

In the realm Kat saw the scene unfold from a small portal in the air, she was trembling as was her voice then she found the courage and screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!" A white flash pulsed from her, causing Darkness to leap away a few yards then in slow motion, Kat turned and fell onto her back, completely worn out.

"Get up!" A shaky voice called out and she turned her head to see the same black-haired, red-eyed girl in the cage, tears pricking her eyes, "Please get up." She choked, "Seeing you fighting on has given me the strength to not give up and to fight to keep my soul from being completely consumed by her, so please get up." Kat smiled weakly,

"I'm sorry . . . but I've fought long and hard enough. . . There's just no strength left in me anymore." She turned to look at the endless red and black dimension above her, "It's all up to my physical being now." With that she closed her eyes in surrender.

**Kid's POV**

Kat whirled at Black*Star, "Black*Star! When Darkness comes out again I want you to restrain me with enchanted sword's shadows!"

"What! Are you telling your god what-"

"You've seen me at my full potential you know what I can do to you!" He immediately shut up and I smiled a little inside.

"Ok." He said quietly, his collar covering his mouth. Kat fell to her knees and hugged herself then fought to look at Crona and Maka,

"Crona . . . Maka! I want you to hold Neko back!" The two nodded solemnly,

"Of course." The scythe meister replied and the demon swordsman nodded,

"O-ok, Kat."

"Kat, what do you plan on doing?" Liz asked as I held her and her sister in their weapon forms. Kat narrowed her eyes,

"When Darkness comes out . . . I really won't have the strength to fight back and return . . . so that's why . . . I need Black*Star and Tsubaki to restrain me."

"Kat-chan." Tsubaki said sadly,

"And . . . Neko's weaker than ever so . . . Crona and Maka . . . will have a better chance in defeating her . . ."

"And what about me?" I asked nervously,

"And us." Tomi added, their meister looked at the five of us with a small, weak smile,

"You're role is more significant than the others." Then she cried out and Darkness came out with a roar,

"Enchanted sword mode!" The bluenette immediately cried out and Tsubaki obeyed with no objections, the shadows raced forward and tied around Darkness' black wrists, hauling it down to its knees as it thrashed to free itself,

"Urg! Ugh! Let me go you insolent brat! Let me go this instant!"

"Who are you to tell your god what to do!" Darkness roared out then Kat managed to come back. Neko raced forward but was tossed back by Crona's Scream Resonance. Kat squeezed one eye shut and looked at the five of us remaining,

"K-Kid . . . I want you . . . to shoot me." My world seemed to shatter around me as my eyes widened,

"What did you say?" I asked quietly, praying that I heard her wrong,

"I want you to shoot me, what don't you understand!" She cried out in agony as she fought immensely to keep Darkness from coming out again.

"No! I can't do that!" I shouted back,

"We can't and we won't!" Liz added, "Kat, there _has_ to be another way!"

"Sis? Kat's gonna be ok, right?" Patty whispered worriedly but Liz only glared and gritted her teeth,

"Just do it!" She looked at me with those pleading golden eyes and smiled sadly. "Can't you see I'm suffering here? I've been fighting for so long and I just can't keep it up any longer, please, onii-chan, please shoot." She thrashed again but Black*Star and Tsubaki kept their firm grasp. Neko saw everyone's distraction as her chance and turned a rose into a gun and pointed it at me but Maka noticed and swung Kishin Hunter at her, causing her to fall to her knees before passing out,

"Kat, there's gotta be another way!" She cried in desperation, "We can figure it out together!"

"You don't need to kill yourself to solve this!" Soul protested in frustration. I only stood there and snarled then aimed Liz and Patty at my beloved sister,

"Kid! No, stop!" Liz cried and I predicted her next move and skulls quickly enveloped the pistols before vanishing, "Wh-what's going on? I-I can't change back!"

"Neither can i! Kid-kun, stop!" I heard their cries and clenched my eyes shut,

"I used my power to prevent you from changing back."

"What! Why! We can't do this to Kat! She's not just _your_ sister she's our too! We're all one family here, Kid and if you shoot her you shoot _us!_"

"Just shut up! You think I don't know that!" Liz fell silent and cried onto her sister's shoulder,

"Kid-kun." Patty said with a trembling voice and she began to cry too. I positioned my fingers on the triggers . . . Kat's begging eyes continued to stare . . . I closed my eyes shut . . . and fired.

**Normal POV**

Kat's torso jerked this way and that as the blasts struck her, in the realm she smiled with closed eyes then opened them as a trail of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth, "At last . . . the torture will finally be ended." Darkness shrieked as it was attacked by the shots.

Finally Kid stopped firing and lowered his arms, Kat's head was bowed and she struggled to lift it and when she did only one eye was opened as blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Scratches, gashes, and bruises masked her once flawless, beautiful face that was as pale as the freshly fallen snow. "T-Toshio." The young sai gasped and looked up for he and his brother had to avert their eyes from the painful scene of their meister being shot by her brother. "T-Toshio I want you to transform."

"Y-yes." He replied shakily and did so, Tomi held him in his grip. Kat closed her eyes and a skull appeared around him and disappeared, "Wh-what! What did you do to me!" She opened her eyes and looked at her partners with the same smile on her face and the same gleam in her eyes,

"I did the same as onii-chan: prevented you from changing back."

"What! No, Kat!" She closed her eyes again for a brief moment then opened them and looked at Tomi,

"Tomi . . . run me through." The older brother gasped and his eyes widened,

"No! I can't! I _won't!_" He raged, "Kat, I will _not_ do it! I love you, Kat, you're one of my bests friends I can't do that to you!"

"So you would rather have me suffer even more? Tomi . . . I've been fighting practically all of my life . . . ever since I met you I've been fighting this burden . . . you would really have me put up with this even more?" In the realm, Kat lay with closed eyes and a peaceful smile on her face while Darkness writhed on the invisible floor, clutching at its wounds.

Tomi stared at her then squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth and grip around Toshio and ran forward, his hair hid his face as he approached his beloved meister . . . and dug Toshio's sai blade deep into her chest and through her soul unseen to all but Kid and Maka. Kat had by now closed her eyes and a peaceful look had come to her face. Toshio's eyes were as wide as they could go as he felt his meister's blood pour onto him.

In the realm, Darkness screamed as loud as ever as blood poured from it. Kat opened her eyes and looked at the endless red and black sky. "Thank you." Then she closed her eyes and her bloody, broken, beaten body burst into black feathers. The red-eyed girl's eyes widened and she gasped while tears poured down her face, the feathers traveled to the sky and she desperately reached out and was successful in grabbing one in her hand; she brought it to herself and opened her palms to see the black feather resting in them, then it vanished. The girl stared at her empty hands and huge tears poured down her face, she closed her hands and began to cry loudly. Darkness whirled around in madness, now needing a soul to consume; it saw the black-haired girl and rocketed towards her in blind rage, confusion, and insanity. The girl gasped when she saw it and straightened up, willing to accept her fate. Darkness rocketed right through her causing her to fly backwards. The black creature then struck the bars of the cage, shrieked and melted away. The red-eyed girl's soul already belonged to someone . . . so it was impossible for the creature to take it as its own. The girl stared vacantly as the cage began to crumble and fall then she closed her eyes and her body burst into red rose petals before rising up to the endless red and black sky of the dimension.

**Kid's POV**

A scream caught all of our attention and we looked at Neko who had stiffened up, staring at the red and black sky, then her body from her boots up turned into red rose petals and rose to the sky. We all watched in relief as that was finally the end of Neko. Finally our long, hard finally was over. Black*Star called of the shadows and Tsubaki changed back as did Liz, Patty, and Toshio. The others surrounded Kat who now lay peacefully on the ground. Storm clouds formed and a distant rumble sounded. I fell to my knees and held Kat in my lap, "Kat?" My sister slowly opened her eyes half-way with a weak smile,

"Onii-chan? . . . Is that you? . . . I can't see you." I gasped and swallowed the massive lump in my throat as I placed a gentle hand on her cheek,

"Yes, it's me, Kat. I'm here, we all are." I sniffled and noticed how empty her golden eyes were and how dim the fire in them had become. Then rain started to lightly fall,

"I'm getting wet . . . are you crying onii-chan?"

"No, that's just the rain." I replied though I was fighting hard to keep back my tears,

"Rain . . . it was raining on the day Mommy died wasn't it, onii-chan?" I sniffled as I remember the awful day that we had lost her . . . and that awful day that I made Kat run away. My lip quivered even more and I fought even harder to keep back my tears. It was my fault I had lost her for those long eight years . . . it was all my fault . . . and now . . . I was gonna lose her again . . . this time forever. I was going to lose her . . . my beloved sister and my best friend.

"Yes it was, Kat. Yes it was." I hugged her close she continued to stare absently through her half-closed eyes. Then, suddenly the rain turned to snow.

"Onii-chan . . . why is it cold?" I took in a ragged breath,

"It's snowing, Kat, it's snowing." She managed a quick huff of laughter,

"Snowing? It's not the time for snow." I managed a chuckle in reply,

"You're right, Kat. You're so smart." She giggled and it was the type of giggle she used to give me when we were little kids. This was breaking my heart more and more and I knew it was the same for the others because, like Liz said, "we're all one family". I hugged her closer and rocked her like Mother use to do when she was scared or crying. Then I began to hum the lullaby Mother use to sing to us as kids.

"Onii-chan?" She said after a few moments, "What are you humming? I can't hear . . . but I feel the vibration from inside you . . . is it the lullaby Mommy use to sing to us before bedtime?" Tears began to pour down my face and I sniffled,

"Mhm." Was all I could reply since it would be easy for her to know what I said by the vibrations of my voice. Her eyes were closed and she was silent for a moment as was I then I took a breath, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow" She quietly joined in with me,

"A bed of grass, a soft preen pillow, lay down your head and"

"Close your sleepy eyes," she stopped singing and I continued, "and when again they open, the sun will rise **(1)**." She was silent as she lay in my arms, "Kat?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking; she opened her eyes and looked up at me without seeing,

"Sorry, onii-chan, I'm just a little sleepy that's all." She answered quietly, I smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes,

"Alright then." She turned her head to look at everyone but they all knew she couldn't see them or hear their voices telling her that they were still there at her side.

"In my very last moment I want to tell you . . . Thank you." **(A/N quote from Rin's Proof of Life)**. A genuine smile brightened her face as she said her final words and tears brimmed her golden eyes, then she closed her eyes and smiled still . . . then I felt her leave me . . . her soul was gone . . . I stared at her and my lip quivered as I hugged her tightly to me. The snow continued to fall around us as we cried; we cried to replace the rain that had fallen.

**(1) I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Oh my freaking god I was crying while writing the end of this! Stupid feels! DX –passes out tissues- I really have nothing else to say but this fanfic is not over just yet! Please review and here's a cookie to make you all feel better! –hands out cookies- I'll be in a corner crying now. See you all next time, (hopefully)!**


	27. Chapter 27: Memories Forever Cherished

**Sorry to have made you all sad! But it's almost over I promise my lovely readers! On with the story!**

**Again I was listening Valshe's version of Soundless Voice (originally by Len Kagamine) on loop while writing this to motivate the emotion of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Memories Forever Cherished**_

**Toshio's POV**

I stared at Kat's lifeless body as she lay in the snow. It was so incredibly hard to believe that this was the spirited, feisty girl who was fighting just a little while ago . . . Memories and images of her flashed into my mind, her soundless voice as she spoke but her motions and emotions expressed exactly what she was saying. I gently reached out, rested my hand under her head and held her in my arms. The snow kissed her peaceful face before melting into droplets and evaporating into the air. I only stared at my beloved meister's silent form. I couldn't contain my emotions anymore and screamed loudly with tears pouring from my eyes. I hugged her tightly and cried, my body trembling as I did so and my white hair hanging over my face. She was gone . . . the love of my life was gone forever. The memory of when Tomi and I first saw her in Darkness' grasp flooded to my mind and then the memory when she first beat me up when she woke up at our house. It was so hard to believe that that very feisty girl was lying in my arms. Words could not express the pain I was enduring. I remember that night on the balcony when we watched the snow fall. I raised my green eyes to the cloudy sky, "Why must you take away those I love!" I screamed to the falling white flakes as tears continued to pour down my face, "You take my parents and now the love of my life!" I bowed my head and sniffled then looked at her face, "Please, Kat . . . 'If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice . . . call out my name.'" **(A/N Quote from Soundless Voice)** However, she did not reply she only lay in my arms with that peaceful look on her face.

I remembered her on Christmas when she threw that concert. She loved to sing . . . she had the voice of an angel . . . and I would never hear it again . . . Then I remembered when I died for her . . . her crying over my body then I recalled when I woke up and later found out Kat brought me back. She sacrificed her stripe therefore making it easier for Darkness to consume her soul but that never happened in the very end of it all. The memory of when she kissed me came to mind and I cried even more when I recalled her adorable, smiling form. Kat was such a wonderful person, inside and out. She was wrongly judged by Angel and called the Angel of Death. She was a Shinigami but she was also an angel. An angel that everyone loved, her heart was pure and she would do anything for us and she knew we'd do the same. Finally, I calmed down but tears remained in my eyes, I gently placed her back on the snow covered ground and smiled down at her. _Sleep well my darling. _Closing my eyes, I stood and comforted my brother who was crying into his arm, his hair hiding his face and his fists were clenched; Kat meant just the same to him as she did me. She had stolen his heart with her smile and had made instant friends with him; of course there were some knots to untangle for that to have happened. She knew she could trust us, her weapon partners, with her life and we knew we could do the same.

Everyone calmed down but sniffles were still heard and tears were still shed, Kid approached his sister and took her in his arms, her head rested against his chest. It hurt me so much to see them. They loved each other so much. From what I've heard they did everything with each other as kids and that one rainy day changed everything. I knew Kid still regretted what he did with all of his heart despite that the damage was fixed; the damage still existed in their hearts even so. Maka took out her mirror, fogged the glass and dialed the number. "There you all are! Kiddo! Stein has been looking everywhere for you and Kat when he didn't see you in the chamber! Where did you disappear to?" Lord Death's cherry voice really was not what we needed but he didn't know what happened, Maka stared down at the mirror,

"Sir? Could you please teleport us to the Death Room?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Maka~? Why do you all look so down in the dumps~?"

"You'll see why." She replied as her bangs hid her face,

"Alright." The Shinigami replied gravely and hung up then a portal appeared in front of us. Slowly, we walked in, one comforting another.

When we all were standing on the white platform Lord Death stiffened at the sight of Kat's lifeless body. "Kat . . ."

"She insisted we kill her." Kid replied, his hair hiding one of his eyes as he stared sadly at the floor, "She . . . told me to shoot her and I did after much protest . . . then she told Tomi to end her suffering with Toshio." I clenched my teeth at the memory of my beloved's blood trickling around my blade. Lord Death bowed his head,

"I see . . . may I see her?" Kid handed her over without objection and it broke my heart even more, if possible, to see the elder Shinigami holding his daughter close to his tall black body. He had lost her once and now he had lost her again forever. Lord Death looked down at his resting daughter and removed a strand of her black hair from her face, "Sleep well, Kat, I'll see you in the morning." His voice cracked a little but he fought to keep it strong as Spirit, Stein and the rest of us were around. The Death Scythe and professor bowed their heads in respect. "Say hi to your mother for me." Lord Death concluded then straightened up, "I will close the academy for her wake." We all nodded and Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki headed out while Kid, the sisters, my brother, and I remained behind to grieve together as a family.

**Kat's POV**

I wore a black miniskirt and sailor shirt and sadly stood there in the Realm of Darkness; I opened my eyes half-way in sadness and raised a lightly clenched fist to my heart. It hurt so much . . . seeing everyone grieving over me as I was dying . . . onii-chan even more. I closed my eyes. It was the only way to end my long endured suffering and theirs as well: their suffering of seeing me slowly rot away while Darkness consumed more and more of my soul and being. In the very end it was all for the very best. I opened my eyes and solemnly, slowly approached the white doors that lead to Paradise. And I knew who would be waiting there and I was right: Angel, my other self.

**Toshio's POV**

We all wore black as we stood in the church where my own wake was, we all had paid our respects and had gathered together to grieve, remember, and comfort each other. Then the very priest I had seen that night saw me and approached me. "Say, aren't you that fellow who was resurrected by the will of God's angels?" I looked at him,

"Yes that's right."

"Why have you returned, whose event is this? I have just returned from a retreat so I am not aware." I looked ahead solemnly,

"My meister's . . . Kat . . . Lord Death's one and only cherished daughter." He was silent for a brief moment,

"May I see her where she sleeps?" I nodded and guided him to Kat's coffin. There she lay on a bed of white roses; her hands were clasped on her abdomen. She wore black knee-high socks, a black miniskirt, and a long-sleeved black shirt with white cuffs and a sailor flap with thin white lines, a white undershirt was revealed as well. The priest looked at her and kissed her cold cheek, "Sleep in peace, Miss Kat, may the angels welcome you in the wondrous world of Paradise." I bowed my head. Sadly she won't be . . . because of her other self . . .

**Kid's POV**

I sat in a pew, bent over and my head bowed while my hands were clasped in prayer to my sister and the angels to welcome her. Then suddenly hands on my shoulders made me jump and look up to see a woman in a dark grey cloak smiling at me kindly. The hood had covered her face but a twisted braid of her light brown hair draped over her shoulder. She handed me a black rose and I gasped with wide eyes. The woman continued to smile kindly and lovingly at me, she cupped my check for a few moments and then straightened up and slowly walked to the door. I looked at the rose in my hand after a moment. _Who was she? Why did she give me this rose?_ Then I gasped and stood up quickly and ran out the double doors and looked around for the woman. I didn't see her but only caught a glimpse of the breeze blowing a cloud of white feathers and petals into the clearing sky. A single tear escaped my golden eyes and I smiled at the sky which was now cloudless and revealing the shining sun. "Thanks, Mom." I watched the cloud vanish into the sky then bowed my head and closed my eyes briefly before reentering the church and approaching my sister's side. I knew what I had to do, why Mother gave me the rose. I knelt next to her casket and placed the black rose on her chest, clasped my hands together, bowed my head and closed my eyes.

**Normal POV**

A bell-like sound chimed as a white halo surrounded his body and a breeze made his bangs levitate. Then the black rose floated into the air and a faint white glow surrounded its bulb, Kid's top white stripe slithered out of his bangs as if it were intertwined in them and floated to the flower before wrapping around and absorbing into its petals turning them white. The petals then burst from the stem as another bell-like sound rang then they disappeared into the air above Kat's body.

**Kat's POV**

I stared at Angel, her deep sea green eyes met my golden ones and her long white hair framed her porcelain white face. We stared at each other in complete silence for a while then she broke it: "So . . . you've finally passed away and have come to enter the gates of Paradise." I blinked,

"That's right."

"Well I am sorry but I cannot allow that." I gasped,

"What? Why?" Her gaze hardened as she now glared at me seriously,

"Because like I've mentioned before, you are the Angel of Death and you belong in the Realm of Death." My eyes were wide, "Sorry to break it to you, Kat." She said, "There's already a part of you that belongs in the gates of Paradise and that is me, there is no reason for the Angel of Death to enter Paradise when she belongs in the Realm of Death." I stared in disbelief and my heart hurt even more then I closed my eyes half-way in sadness. Then another being joined Angel and when I looked up my eyes widened in surprise.

"Mommy." I murmured, she only smiled lovingly at me and tears began to pour down my face, "Mommy!" I ran to her, crying, but it was like an invisible wall kept me from going through the gates. She kept smiling at me, me, her only daughter who had lost her at the age of seven on that fateful rainy day. My hands pressed on the invisible wall and she met them. I was too consumed by emotion to notice white petals drifting down from a white light above in the darkness. My beloved mother smiled at me then a glow came between one of our hands. The petals swirled around me and began to lift me up to the light while I cried loudly and reached out to my mother with one hand while the other was closed around something. There she stood, my mother, waving to me with a melancholy smile on her shining face. Then before I knew it, a blinding white light overcame me.

I gasped and shot up, I felt something in my hand and looked down and when I opened it I gasped. It was a sakura flower. The memory of that day came to me when I was with my mother for the last time before she died.

_**Normal POV**_

_Kat's mother smiled faintly and with as much strength her body withheld, she closed her eyes and summoned two sakura flowers that attached to the front two locks of Kat's hair. The weak woman smiled, _

"_There you are . . . as pretty as a sakura flower . . . they look so nice . . . with that kimono." Kat's eyes drifted to her hair accessories then to her mother,_

"_Thank you, Mommy, they're beautiful." She smiled an innocent smile, "But not as beautiful as you." Cynthia smiled,_

"_Thank you, dear. How sweet of you." She stared lovingly at her daughter._

**Kat's POV **

I was crying again, huge tears escaping my golden eyes as I stared down at the precious flower that lay in the palms of my hands. "Mommy. . . ." I sniffled.

"Kat." Said a quiet voice and I gasped, my eyes widened and the last tears remained in them, I turned my head and saw Kid standing next to me, a loving smile on his face, and only two stripes in his hair. I looked at my hands. _I'm alive . . ._ I looked around and saw that I was in the church Toshio was for his wake, everyone was standing in clumps, grieving me, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wait . . . is that Kat?"

"Why is she . . . ?"

"Wait, look! Kid-kun has only two stripes just like Kat does!"

"Could it be . . . that Kid used his stripe in exchange for Kat's life? But if that's the case . . . his power is decreased significantly now!"

"And if Kid used his stripe to bring back _Kat_ . . . then Kat used her stripe to bring _Toshio_ back! That's the only answer that makes more sense than Toshio's of an angel bringing him back!" More murmurs arose but that didn't matter to me as I continued to stare at my brother and he continued to smile lovingly at me. A single tear trickled down my face from my wide golden eyes; I couldn't contain my emotions any longer and then threw myself forward and into Kid's arms. He hugged me tightly as I cried on his shoulder,

"Onii-chan . . . onii-chan!" He tightened his hug,

"Sh, sh . . . I'm here, Kat. . . My beloved sister." I pulled away and he smiled down at me then used his thumb to wipe my tears, "Onii-chan," I sniffled, "your stripe . . . you brought me back?" I smiled amongst my tears.

"Of course I did." He smiled then kissed my forehead, "You're my sister, Kat, and I was not about to lose you again . . . forever." I sniffled again and laughed then hugged him again tightly,

"I love you, onii-chan."

"I love you too, Kat, and I always will, remember that." I pulled away and beamed up at him with happy tears in my eyes.

"I got it memorized~!" **(1)** He smiled at me and I giggled then gasped when I saw a white-haired boy, I stepped away from my brother and stared at him, he stared at me with tears in his eyes and I ran to him smiling, "Tomi!" He embraced me tightly and picked me up,

"Kat! Kat!" I tightened my embrace then pulled back and he placed me down gently, I wiped his tears and he gently held that hand as he cried,

"Hey, hey. I'm here, you're gonna be fine. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged me again tightly, and I closed my eyes as I returned it, "I'll always be with you, you _are_ my partner after all." He laughed while tears trickled down his face. We stayed like that for a few more moments then pulled away. I beamed up at him lovingly; he was one of my best friends and it hurt me so much to see him this way. I knew how much I meant to him and knew how hard it was for him to kill me. He rubbed my head, messing up my hair doing so. I playful hit him with a giggle and fixed my jet black hair. He smiled down at me then stepped to the side and the person I saw made me freeze up: Toshio.

We stared at each other with wide-eyes and speechless faces. We stood there like that for a moment then a tear escaped my eye and I threw myself into his open arms. He hugged me tightly and began to cry, we both were for a while as we hugged each other. Everyone's eyes were on us but I didn't care. The rest of my friends were crying happily together. I pulled away and stared up into Toshio's moist, light lime green eyes, "Kat." He said shakily as he smiled, tears continued to stream down his face. Tears kept coming from my own eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes and kissed him and he returned it gently.

**Normal POV**

A sole sakura flower stood out as it lay amongst a sea of white roses; a single joyful tear started a cascade of happy droplets, and a lifetime of memories forever cherished in everyone's hearts.

**(1) KH reference again! I do not own it.**

**OH MY GOD MORE TEARS! BUT THIS TIME OF HAPPINESS! That's it! I won't make you guys cry anymore! But this is a very emotion-jerking fanfic and I am so ecstatic that you've all enjoyed, endured, and stuck with it for all this time, thank you all so much! I love you all! –heart- Only one or two more chapters left and then this fanfic is finished! Thank you all again for sticking with it for this long! See you all next time! :D**


	28. Chapter 28: True Identity

**Well it is with a heavy heart to announce that this is the final chapter of False Identity. I hope you all enjoy it! :D Strange how I was listening to Falling in Reverse's Drug in Me is You album while reading this ^^; Probably since Tragic Magic just reminded me of Neko and Kono ^^; Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**True Identity**_

**Neko's POV**

I opened my red eyes and looked around to find myself in a world of endless white. _Where am I?_ I looked ahead and blinked with a quite gasp when I saw a boy with waist-long jet black hair standing in front of me with his back turned. Then he turned and smiled at me, a sole tear escaped from my eye and I beamed as I threw myself into his open arms, "Brother!" I cried happily as tears trickled down my pale face and he hugged me back,

"Hey, sis." I pulled back and beamed with happy tears,

"We're finally free! Free from that god awful curse!" He nodded,

"It's just a shame that that's how we lived the rest of our lives." I sighed and looked at my black boots which had my black leggings tucked in them,

"Don't remind me . . . if that's how we lived then why are we in Paradise?" I asked looking up at him, a lightly clenched fists resting over my chest which was hidden under the ruffles of my white dress, which was shorter in the front and longer in the back.

"Because that was not your true intentions." Said a voice and we jumped then turned to see a girl with white hair and golden streaks that blended nicely. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep sea green. She wore a cream and pink loilita dress that fell to her knees which were covered in white stockings and her tiny feet were safely contained by her white shoes. From her back were white, feathery angel wings. She approached us, "Your true identities were being confined within your false selves."

"When Kono and I were little kids, our parents died in a house fire and on that night two mice with four red eyes attacked us . . . that caused a curse to enter our bloodstream, causing black blood to form and flow amongst our red blood."

"That blood made us fall deep into insanity and created false identities for ourselves. The insanity created that relationship between us as well." Kono said, "Under that curse, we killed innocent souls in order to become kishins for a witch . . . which is why we don't deserve to be here, in Paradise." The angel was silent for a moment,

"I see . . . then in that case." She snapped her fingers and a wind stirred around my brother and I and rose petals as well as a glow came from our feet, as the petals rose up our legs, we began to disappear. Kono and I looked from our lower body, which was disintegrating quickly, to the angel who stared at us with her emotionless eyes. "I will give you another chance as you were incapable of living your own lives before. But we warned," she straightened her arm in front of her and positioned her fingers to snap again, "this is your last chance." She snapped her fingers and our heads disintegrated with the glow and red petals.

I gasped and opened my red eyes and looked around to find myself, along with Kono, standing in the middle of a street in Death City. Along the sides were stores and apartments and the sun shone brightly in the sky with streaky white clouds whipping on its blue canvas. I shielded my eyes as I stare at the sky. I was alive again . . . Brother and I could relive our lives again as our own without being controlled by that god awful curse. I smiled then screamed at the sky, Kono blinked in surprise then joined with me happily. We screamed to prove our return and to prove our rebirth. "Hey, kids, what do you think you're doing!" We looked at each other,

"Uh oh." I said when we saw the cop then we laughed as we ran down a narrow street, when we were on the other side we looked behind to see if we had outrun the cop and we did successfully.

"I haven't run like that in forever." Kono smiled as he caught his breath,

"Me too." I smiled back. It was good to be alive again; to be true to ourselves forever. I straightened up then gasped when I saw a magician's hat in a window of a shop. I walked up to it and looked at the hat for a moment then looked at my brother who approached me, "Do you want to still go after our dream? . . . Even after everything that's happened? . . . After everyone we've killed and everything we did with our magic?" Kono was silent then nodded,

"Of course, we're different now. We can do what we want. We can use our magic to brighten people's lives instead of destroy them." I smile,

"You're right." We high-fived each other then heard laughing in the near distance. I turned and saw a certain gang walking over a hill laughing with each other. I gasped when I saw Kat's smiling face and ran forward. She gasped and I threw my arms around her neck in a tight hug. My force made her spin around and caused my legs to spin around, nearly hitting her friends in their shins.

"What the hell!" I heard Soul cry,

"It's Neko and Kono!" Black*Star added, everyone tensed to fight and I backed up to Kono's side,

"If you think we're here to fight you're wrong!"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna fall for that again." Maka snarled and after a moment of staring each other down in tension, Kono raised his hand,

"If you think so likely that we're going to fight then kill us now." I gasped and looked at him,

"Kono! No! I don't want to die again! The angel told us we only had one more chance to live our lives again! I don't want to go back just as soon as we got here!" He looked at me,

"We need for them to trust us, Neko." I stared at him for a moment then gave in and raised my arms as well. The group in front of us continued to stare and brace to attack, it remained like that for a while and I was soon no longer able to take it.

**Kat's POV**

I glared at the brother and sister. I highly doubt they meant what they said. Then I stared deep into Neko's eyes and loosened up a bit. They were the very eyes the red-eyed girl stared at me with in the realm where we dwelled. I lowered my arms and the twins transformed. "What's up, Kat?" Toshio asked raising an eyebrow; I looked at the others,

"They mean what they say."

"What? How do you know for sure, Kat?" Liz asked in her pistol form, "I mean have you seen what they've done?"

"Again if you think so highly that we're still the same possessed creatures we were before then end us off right here and now." Kono replied with serious narrow eyes,

"Think about it you guys, if Kono and Neko were really the same would they actually put their lives out their just to prove a point?" That got them and they all looked at each other then relaxed and the weapons changed back.

"Alright, Kat, you win." Tomi replied folding his arms.

**Neko's POV**

I gasped when I saw them stand down, my red eyes shined as did my face with a smile. I launched myself into Kat again in a spinning hug, again nearly kicking the others in the shin. I stopped spinning and looked at her, "Thank you so much, Kat-chan~! Brother and I really owe you one~."

"Ok, now this is starting to creep me out." Black*Star confessed, "You two were so . . . in for each other and freaky and now you're . . ."

"Ah yes well you see." Kono replied rubbing the back of his head and looking away, "When we were little two mic bit us and we were taken over by black blood along with a curse that made us that way along with our . . . unique relationship." I shuddered and gaged,

"Oh please just have that erased from my memory bank, please?"

"So you're serious?" Soul asked, "You were really possessed for that long period of time?" Kono and I nodded,

"Yes. Our true selves were slowly being eaten away by our false creations."

"Are you meisters?" Maka asked and we shook our heads,

"Are you weapons?" Tsubaki asked,

"No we're only mere magicians still." I bowed my head, "We feel so awful for using our magic to kill people." A sudden noise from above made me look up to see a baby robin falling, I cupped my hands and caught it, I smiled and placed one hand over the injured body, "But we still want to go after our dreams of becoming better magicians." A glow came from my hands and I raised them up allowing the little bird to fly away, "That is why we'll keep working hard even though our past memories haut us now and forever will."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Kono smiled,

"But we _were_ killed, smarty." I retorted flatly,

"But we're alive again and that's made us stronger!" I face palmed with a sigh.

"So what are you two gonna go now~?" Patty asked and I shrugged,

"Don't know, I guess all we can do for now is get stronger with our magic and mend the bonds that we've broken from our past actions." I replied.

"Well in any rate I wish you luck wherever you may go." The elder Thompson smiled, I nodded,

"Thanks a lot, Liz."

"Another thing I'll do in my spare time is practice my playing."

"Playing?" Kat asked utterly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh well I play the electric guitar. To me that's magic in and of itself." Everyone gaped and I raised an eyebrow then looked at Kono who only shrugged, I looked back suspiciously, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" They immediately shoved Kat forward,

"Kat plays guitar too!" They replied excitedly,

"And she is a beast at it" Toshio smiled winking as he stuck out his tongue creepily,

"What!" I exclaimed at the Shinigami who sweatdropped with a feeble smile,

"Y-yeah they're right I do play . . . last time I did was on Christmas when I was _forced into throwing on a concert!_" She concluded pointedly at her friends. Toshio winked,

"Oh c'mon you loved it."

"Shut up." The rest of us laughed at the bickering love birds then I smiled at my brother,

"Come on, let's go."

"Hey you, kids! Get over here I'm still not through with you for disturbing the peace-" The cop's distant voice was tuned out of my ears,

"Uh oh, let's go." I smiled and once again we laughed as we ran away, waving to our new friends. It was good to be alive and to live as our true identities.

**~Time skip: Graduation Party~**

**Kat's POV**

We finally did it: graduated DWMA. Everyone achieved immensely. Soul finally became a Death Scythe and Black*Star finally had his taste to surpass God when we defeated another kishin that was on a godly level. Kid finally was able to write his name perfectly on his very final exam and as for myself? Well I didn't achieve much at all. I didn't need to. I smiled at everyone as they entered the ballroom; only Kid, my father, and I were left to enter. I wore a black knee-length dress with a ruffles bottom and a collar as well as black heels while Kid wore a simple black tux with a purple dress shirt. Chichue stood behind and Kid and I and guided us into the room, my arm was linked in my brother's. Fellow graduates made a path emptying into a circle on the dance floor under the disco ball illuminated by the many multi-colored lights. We turned and father raised his arms, "Congratulations students of this year's graduating class~! You've all worked so hard over the years and I could not be more proud to have had you students of my academy~! And what's the name of it again~?"

"Death Weapon and Meister Academy!" Everyone screamed,

"Hm, I'm sorry I must be going deaf in my old age, what was that~?"

"**Death Weapon and Meister Academy!**" We all screamed at the very top of our lungs,

"That's right~! And don't you ever forget it~! Well then without further ado, let's have ourselves a graduation party~!" We all screamed in response, the music began to play and everyone began to socializes and reminisce on the events of the years past. Then the DJ silenced us,

"Alright, alright my party people, the microphone and dance floor is open so who's up for some Karaoke!" We all screamed and he silenced us, "Alright, alright, alright let's have the Shinigami girl up here to kick us off." Butterflies swarm in my stomach, my friends pushed me to my feet and I walked to the DJ, my hands were a little clammy since it had been so long since I had last performed in front of such a massive crowd. The DJ smiled and handed me the mic, "There ya go, baby girl." I laughed then took my place on the dance floor. After staring at everyone for a moment I licked my lips and scurried to the DJ and whispered in his ear. After a moment he nodded and took up his mic, "Alright, alright, alright, Kat here has a special request so listen up!"

"Neko are you here?" I said into the mic scanning the crowd, "Neko? . . . Hellooo." I said shifting my eyes with a goofy face causing everyone, even myself, to laugh loudly then the crowd began to cheer and push the red-eyed girl up. Everyone in the academy and Death City as well accepted her and her brother after a while of clearing the air and the academy had looked upon them as its students. I saw her, bowed my head with a jokingly creepy smile and moved my finger gesturing her to come. She did so quickly with a similar creepy smile and when we approached me we laughed very quickly; I whispered in her ear and she nodded eagerly then hurried to the back of the room. I looked at everyone and picked up the mic, "Alright, everyone, Neko and I have recently finished a song and we wanna sing it for you guys." She returned with her electric guitar and the black on I had gotten from my friends for Christmas, Kono ran through the crowd and took up his bass before joining us. We looked at each other then I gave a nod signaling them in. The intro began and the DJ helped out with the extra sound effects. **(A/N to actually hear the awesomeness of the song search "Nightcore-Higher by Kiba2183" I do not own the song but it is by an unknown artist)**

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it higher!_

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it, higher!_

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_I'm doin nothing. 'Cause at least I'm doing nothing wrong._

_And I'm gonna stay here on my own and turn up my telephone if nothing's gained nothings won._

_And you can tell them. Yeah you can say whatever I don't care._

_Then if you wanna plat it col than I got news for you: it's getting hotter, hotter in here._

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_So when I speak listen, 'cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard. _

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it higher!_

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it, higher!_

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_I'm getting closer. I'm moving nearer and nearer and I think you know._

'_Cause I'm sick of playing games and I'm not going to say no names but you will know who to blame._

_So you can tell, yeah you can go ahead pull a straight._

'_Cause I am innocent myself and I don't not need your help, I'm gonna do this do right._

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_So when I speak listen, 'cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard. _

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it higher!_

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it, higher!_

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_I'm gonna lift it lift it, when you go higher I go higher. _

_Lift it lift it. Yeah, you can try but I go higher. Lift it lift it.. The only thing boy you can do is listen so listen!_

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

_So when I speak listen, 'cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard. _

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it higher!_

_I'm gonna lift it, lift it, higher!_

_So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words._

Right as soon as we finished the crowd roared with cheers, Neko and I stood catching our breath from singing out hearts out. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I had gotten a record deal with her with Death Records. We were on our way to stardom as well as getting stronger with our fighting. "Yeah that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" The DJ hollered, my friends and I shared a hug before putting our guitars away and joining our friends. Liz and Patty made their way to the DJ and took the mic,

"Alright I'd say it's time this party got a flavor of the Devil Sister of Brooklyn, whataya say, Patty"'

"Hell yeah~!" Everyone screamed in reply, they were loving every second of being on the dance floor with the mic.

"But I think we're gonna need some help blowing the roof off this place." Everyone looked at each other and the sisters looked at Maka and Tsubaki and waged a finger at them, "Tsubaki~. Maka~. Get over here~!" Liz sang the two protested but the guys shoved them up there. "Hit it!" Liz called to the DJ and Please Don't Stop the Music By Rihanna began the sisters. The sisters began to clap and soon Tsubaki and Maka joined in then they began singing and dancing their hearts out. The four truly loved every second on the dance floor, singing out loud. The crowd joined in by dancing and singing as well. Finally the song ended and everyone cheered.

"Aright, alright, now I do believe the boys in that group over there have yet to go." The DJ grinned circling a pointed finger at the boys. Neko and the other girls called out and shoved them on the floor then Low by Flo Rida began to play, the boys looked at each other as if saying "I do not want to do this, man." Then suddenly when the words started flowing they began to move like 'Swag' was their middle name. Pfft yeah right. "C'mon, boys, get yo girls out there." I moaned and Toshio took my hand, all of us, including Neko, were enclosed in a circle of our boyfriends and Kono, yes even Tomi finally he and Patty hooked up. We were all dancing and when the lyrics "low low low low, low low low low " came on we girls swiveled our hips with our arms raised up as we crouched down simultaneously while the boys bent back and crouched down. I was too surprised to see onii-chan dancing to this kind of song and couldn't help but laugh out loud. At last the song ended and we hugged our boyfriends while Kono and Neko hugged and high-fived laughing loudly. It was so great to see them living their own lives now.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn to see Marcus. I squealed and we hugged then the DJ spotted us, "Oh is this the Couple of Darkness I see? Alright everybody clear the dance floor I wanna see if these two still got some dance in em." I rolled my eyes. I just danced; does this guy like me shaking my booty in front of him? Sorry, boy but I got my own man. Marcus looked at me and I smiled. Once again we were dressed in black, we took our spot on the dance floor next to each other, hands behind our backs and our heads bowed. Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez started blasting and we went into a full-out professional cha cha. The crowd clapped along as we danced our hearts out. At the very end of the song we ended with Marcus dipping me, we stayed there a moment to catch our breath as the crowd cheered loudly. Marcus let me up and we bowed. I giggled. Life was great. I was free from Darkness and was a graduate of the DWMA. We finally settled down with some slow dances; one for Father and I and another for onii-chan and I, finally one for us couples: Maka with Soul, Black*Star with Tsubaki, Liz and Kid, Tomi and Patty, and finally me and Toshio. I danced with my head resting against his chest and his head resting on mine. It felt so nice to dance like this . . . having our souls in perfect sync. When the song ended the couples broke away and clapped, the party was almost over and there was one song left. I was surprised when I saw Toshio go onto the floor and pull up a stood and sat with his guitar. I never knew he played, I guess I have yet more to learn about my boyfriend. Then Soul pulled away from Maka and took his seat at the piano that was wheeled out from the far corner. Soul began to play and Toshio began to strum and sang into the mic,

"I've been waiting for my dreams

To turn into something I could believe in

And looking for that magic rainbow

On the horizon, I couldn't see it

Until I let go, gave in to love

Watched all the bitterness burn

Now I'm coming alive, body and soul

Feeling my world start to turn."

Soul began to sing 'ah' in the background while Toshio continued to sing, as the performance went on, everyone in the room stood side by side and rested their arms on each other's shoulders, swaying back and forth. Some cried a little as this was the time they would be together.

"And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life

The time of my life.

Holding on to things that vanished

Into the air, left me in pieces

But now I'm rising from the ashes

Finding my wings and all that I needed

Was there all along, within my reach

As close as the beat of my heart."

Soul continued to sing in the background while the graduates joined in as well with him I was fighting back tears as my partner sang on,

"And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life

The time of my life

And now I'm on the edge of forever

Ready to run!

Keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide

Facing the sun!" He stopped strumming while Soul continued to play the piano,

"And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be," Toshio joined in again loudly, "More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life, my life

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life!" Everyone joined in loudly as they sang their hearts out,

"This is the time of my life!

This is the time of my life, the time of my life. **(1)**" Toshio slowed to a stop while Soul played the final few notes.

**Normal POV**

As the last two lines of the song were sung, a photo was taken of the graduating class of Death Weapon and Meister Academy.

That very photo was gently placed in a cherished picture frame on a shelf for all to see. One girl in particular. The black-haired, golden-eyed adult placed the picture back on the self of her own home, remembering everything that had happened in her life. That one photo spoke those thousands of words. It reminded her of who she truly was. She was not the cause of her mother's death, she was not a curse or burden, and she was free from her false identity. She had, and forever will have, her true identity. She smiled brightly before leaving the room; the precious picture looked out from its rightful place. _Always be true to yourself and never be otherwise._

**(1) Time of My Life by David Cook**

**Alright ra ndom songs but th****at was what came up on my iPod XP I had so much fun describing what was happening at the party. It really just came to life I my head, anyway so I probably lied when I said I wouldn't make you guys cry anymore because the end song with the graduation most likely made my senior readers cry with them graduating soon as well. It moved me so much and as did the end, ya know what the whole thing gave me feels! So Neko and Kono were brought back to relive their lives as their true selves. Kat and the others gradated and went their separate ways, Soul and Maka with their duties, Kat, Toshio, Neko, and Kono with their newly formed band, Tomi, Kid, and the twins, at her side as her manager and body guards and clothe/makeup artists, and Black*Star and Tsubaki with his training. Happy ending for all! And with that I am putting 'complete' on this fanfic! Thank you all for Favoriting, Following, Reading, and Reviewing! Stay tuned for my Ouran Host Club fanfic that will be out very soon as well as my Alice in Wonderland story with is still ongoing! :D Anyways I'm done here, thank you all again! Love you all! See you guys in the next fanfic! :9**


End file.
